Boxer and Sock with Brassiere
by AI Media
Summary: Boxer and Sock are angels kicked out of Heaven for crude behavior.Join as they overcome ghost, rivals, and their own conflicts to get back into Heaven.A retelling of Panty and Stocking's adventures.Warning! contains yaoi, shonen ai and suggestive themes. All rights reserved to Gainax the awesome creators of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt.
1. Excretion Without Honor Nor Humanity

_**Update! 4/20**_

_** - character art by moi. check profile for url.  
**_

_Boxer & Sock with Brassiere_

—

_Excretion Without Honor Nor Humanity_

—

There lies a city on the faultline between Heaven and Hell, Daten City. Where humans live under the constant threat of attack from evil spirits. Darkness invades people's hearts, and not one person realizes that it's consuming the city... There are those who seek to obliterate these manifestations of human desire with transcendent light. Has the duty of repelling the darkness fallen to the messengers of God or the servants of Satan?

"Chick,Chick,Chick,Chick."The Zipper Beast suddenly is stricken by lightning. Brassiere hits Chick on the head who throws up a note that reads "W.C".(water closet a.k.a toilet).

A siren alarms through the church."Goddamn, what the hell's going on?" Boxer's a blond manwhore 'lady friend jumps out of bed yelling. Sock a Gothic lolita, aristocrat with violet and pink hair wakes up but immediately falls back to sleep.

"Chick,Chick,Chick,Chick, Chick, Chick." A sofa falls from the ceiling crushing Chick.

Bra begins to speak" Good morning, Boxer."

"See ya later."Boxer waves off his lady friend. She replies "Anytime."

Bra switches her gaze."Good morning, Sock."

"Morning ... Morning my sugary lover..."Sock indulges in some cake.

An awkward silence fills the air leaving Bra to break it."We have been blessed with another hint from the heavens above. Stand!" Bra holds out the note."Witness!"Boxer snores while Sock is eating cake. Bra brings out a projector." As of late, there have been several cases of humans being eaten my toilets! Humans are most vulnerable when they're engaged in excretion. It is an evil and dastardly deed like no other! It must be the work of Ghost!"

"You gotta love big breast."Boxer states nonchalantly.

"You really have no standards, do you?" Sock replies.

"They're crazy good. Three squeezes and a moterboat and you're good to go."

"I'm more interested in sugar"

"What about protein? "Boxer asked him.

"Depends on the meat."

"It's good for you. Ain't that right Bra?"

"How would I know?"Bra answers angrily. "Listen to me! If you obscene guardian angels don't want to be dropped, your only choice is to collect heaven coins..." Boxer and Sock sit there inattentively. " by defeating those accursed Ghost on the surface!" Bra pulls out a case with heaven coins."YOU ARE NOT HERE TO COLLECT WOMEN, MEN OR SUGAR !GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!"

Boxer and Sock begin to punch and kick Chick.

"We know."Sock retorts.

"Did you just pull that case out of your ass? And I don't just collect them ... Fuck it let's roll."

The two get dressed in a matter of seconds no matter how unbelievable that is.

"Sock." Boxer said to his brother.

"Boxer." He said back.

"Let's do this."

Boxer revs up Transparent their blue Hummer H1. They exit through the garage underneath the church hitting the streets of Daten City. reaching impossible speeds they tear through the road.

" WOOHOO!"

"Pedal to the fuckin' medal! Go, Transparent, go! Hey sock look at that plumber over there."

"Oh my look at that flow. You're so good with your hands." the woman getting serviced says sweetly.

"Thanks for employing me. I'll be back later for a quick inspection " The plumber replies.

What a hard working man. Wanna come inside for a drink? I need you to inspect my plumbing. "She pushes a little more seductively.

Boxer comes screeching to a halt in Transparent crashing into the plumber's van.

"Bingo! Found ya! " Boxer tackles the plumber to the ground.

"A toilet and a young man." Sock states bluntly."

"You're the one?" Boxer asked rhetorically.

"He's the one?"

"He's the ghost?" Boxer pulls his gun on the plumber."Is that it! So, do ya feel lucky, punk? Well do ya?"

"Does he?" Sock points out.

Boxer pulls the trigger."Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Huh? Guess not." Boxer sighs taking in his mistake

"Wow, wrong guy. Who would've thought." Sock groans a little ticked off.

"Cut that out, it hurts." The plumber cries." Did i do something wrong?" He removed his hands from his face and revealed sparkling blue eyes.

"No... woah dude you're really good looking."

The woman who was being serviced barges in, "He's such a stud. But you're quite handsome too."

Boxer's mouth waters from the thoughts running through his mind." How about a little three way action?" The two nod at his suggestion. Boxer takes off his boxers and hands them too Sock. "Here, have these."

* * *

(At the church)

"Guess they got lucky. "Boxer says humorously."

"I didn't know you we're into anal, Boxy." Sock says putting emphasis on the nickname.

"I'm not! I'm not up for that just yet, and don't call me Boxy! But, I bet I unclogged his pipes"

"Whatever, your taste are fucked up anyway."

"Sex is sex bro. You're the one who's fucked up, when was the last time you scored."

"Shut the hell up, you dirty bastards! Start doing your damn job!" Bra interjects.

"What did you say." They say in unison

"Oh, damn it all! Let's have dinner!"

"That was good." Boxer breaths out in satisfaction.

"Bra, that curry was delicious." Sock adds in.

Bra chuckles," My curry's good cause it's black."

What's for dessert? What's for dessert? Cacao? Cocoa? Chocolate? Sweet black beans? Black honey?"

Boxer hops up from the table to go to the bathroom upstairs . He blocks out the mindless chatter from Sock and Brassiere." Who cares? I'm off to use the crapper!"

"The crapper's gonna eat you!" Sock yells from downstairs."

"Shut up asswipe!"

"I'm thinking one of Ploppy's mint chocolate cakes for dessert. I could eat five hundred of those a day. Chick! Are you listening to me?"

"They're so goddamn loud."

"Hey did you know? Those cakes turn your tongue completely green.

As Boxer drops a load the toilet starts to make weird noises. Guzzler,Broo,Churn,Gloop. The toilet sucks in Boxer halfway leaving him to try and struggle out." What the hell! Sock! Sock! Sock! "

"Keep it down! God, it serves you right! Hope you shit out all your organs in there!

The toilet fully swallows Boxer. after a minute or two a geyser of feces shoots from the bowl along with boxer. Bursting through the door nearly killing Chick the feces floods upstairs with Boxer covered in it.

"I've got it... I've got it..."

"Got what?" Brassiere comes in cleaning a dish.

"What's with all the curry?" Sock asks

"It stinks!" They scream in unison. Both vomit from the overwhelming smell.

Boxer narrows his eyes," I get it all now..."

"So what have you got?" Sock asks still choking on the smell.

"It stinks!" They both vomit again. Sock soon after indulges in more cake.

Sewers everywhere begin to spew feces knocking over everything in it's way. The feces starts to collect creating a giant ghost. Pedestrians everywhere begin to speculate at the monster.

"What's that?"

"A fucking huge scoop of chocolate ice cream?"

"Looks yummy."

Everyone vomits from the smell assaulting their nostrils. The ghost shoots feces at everyone flooding the streets of Daten. Police cars by the dozens flock around the ghost. Each exiting from their cars with guns pointed at the ghost.

"Freeze!" They all begin to shoot at the ghost each bullet failing. They all vomit causing them to falter.

"Stinky!" The ghost moans releasing more crap onto the officers.

"What's with all the shit? I've got shit in my mouth!"

The police chief gazes at the sight. He begins to speak to Bra, "How can this be? We don't stand a chance! Oh Reverend, what's going on?"

"This is the work of evil spirits, Ghosts! " The police cheif gasps from surprise and confusion." A plumber died after being suffocated by the stench from a clogged up pipe. He then turned into an evil spirit, its heart set on drowning the city in shit.

"No way! It smells like shit!" The chief vomits. "what are we supposed to do? We humans don't stand a chance against that thing! I guess all we can do now is pray, huh?"

"God is not on Earth, Guardian Angels sent from above! Show his glory! Boxer! Sock!"

"What? You mean the manwhore covered in shit and the effeminate goth boy with the weird colored hair?"

Boxer and Sock make their way toward the ghost ready to attack.

"Let's do this Sock."

"I don't like the smell."

"Fine. Bear with me. I'll buy you Ploppy's Mint Chocolate cakes for the next ten days."

"Really? You'll wait in line every day?"

"A mere trifle compared to exacting revenge on the fucker who covered me in shit."

Sock stares at Boxer with a smirk." Deal."

A halo appears above the Anarchy brother's heads transforming their clothes. Boxer's clothes shift into a white toga and Sock's a White, blue, and grey outfit. Boxer begins to pull off his boxers while Sock pulls off his sock. "O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgement from the garb of these Holy Guardians; cleansed of worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth. Repent! "The boxers transforms into a gun and the sock transforms into a striped sword. Boxer shoots the ghost straight in the face. Sock slashes it multiple times causing the ghost to explode.

"Oh shit!" The ghost exclaims.

"Well done." Bra congratulates Boxer and Sock.

"Only one heaven? "Boxer says unsatisfied.

"You've made solid progress."

The church bell rings grabbing everyone's attention.

"The evil spirit has departed! It has made its peace! The bell tolls to signal its passing!"

"Phew, that's finally over." Boxer grunts while stretching.

"You promised to buy me dessert. I'm already placing the order." Sock informs Boxer.

"Yeah, yeah. My dessert's over here." Boxer says while pulling along a female cop.

"You boys shall be punished when we return." Bra explains while leaving.

"How? Chains?" Sock questions.

"That would be boring." Bra replies.

"I'm busy so piss off!" Boxer spat.

_**Whole story being edited, more funny. Sorry no stripper poles. Thanks you guys.  
**_


	2. Death Race 2012

_**Been busy for a while working on something else but here you go. I really had a fun time with this.**_

—

Death Race 2012

—

VROOM!

VROOM!

VROOOOM!

"Ahhhh" the biker chick moans in pleasure. Marking an X on the wall.

"Hey! That was too fast! Learn to make a guy blow his load!"

"But you're so good at this. You totally rocked my world."

Boxer points at the several X's on the wall. "That's the number of times you orgasmed! I only came twice! "

"You're more like a devil than an angel."

"Pathetic, go fuck your handlebars or something."

Boxer switches on the television. News on a high-speed chase is on. The camera focused on a blue sports car followed by a red Hummer.

Boxer sighs," I picked a bad one today." He turns back yo the TV." Woah, crazy stuff."

"This is unbelievable! "The reporter announced. "An empty sports car is barreling through Daten City!"

Boxer laughs. "That thing is faster than you are."

"I don't come that fast, asshole! "

"Is that Sock?"

"We've received an unconfirmed report that the empty sports car is the work of a Ghost!"

Boxer's cellphone rings."yeah this is boxer."

"Where are you right now? " Bra asks menacingly.

"Umm, I'm at the nursing home..."

"I know your at the Immoral Motel!"

"Shit!" Boxer's cellphone rings loudly again. "Sorry, I got another call."

"Boxer are you are you watching TV right now." Sock asks panicking.

"No I'm not."

"You're probably in bed with some slut. I'm in Transparent, chasing a Ghost."

"Yeah, yeah i got it. I wasn't really getting anywhere with this chick anyway."

"You leaving?" The biker girl ask." I thought we could go a little faster this time."

"Speed ain't enough. You gotta know what your doing too. By the way, I'm borrowing your bike. "

The ghost dashes through the streets with Sock and a dozen cops hot on his trail.

"Outta the way! I'll run over anyone who's in my way! Nobody can catch me!"

"The audacity! The traffic violations! A race that leaves the streets of Daten City awash with blood! "

"You're not getting away!" Sock screams at the ghost crashing into him.

"You wanna race? Bring it! "The ghost speeds up."Vroom, vroom!" The ghost drove through the Mall with Sock next to him.

"Damn, I really like these boots. They really compliment this jacket. "Boxer says as he passes the entrenched tube of the Daten City Mall." Where's Sock?" BOOM! "Oh, bingo"

Sock and the ghost crash through the apparel department. Just by mere inches they miss an old woman.

"Your clerk recommended this dress to me yesterday so I bought it, but it looks absolutely awful!"

Police cars crash through the window hitting the nagging old lady.

"C'mon pick up the pace! "

Boxer crashes through the ceiling landing next to crazy cabbie.

Yo, I'm Boxer. Where you headed in such a hurry?"

"Who cares where the hell I'm going? I just have this desire to go really fast!"

"Yeah, whatever. I can understand your need to reach a climax."

"Boxer! You're late!" Sock yells over the roaring engines. "You sure took your time getting here"

"What? You're together? "

"If you mean are we brothers then yes. Sock, you're so damn impatient ." Boxer states while taking out his underwear.

"Woah! What are you doing, dumb angel?" Cabbie slams into Boxer making them change course.

"That's what you get for showing up late!" Sock chuckles.

"Wait, crotchless is gone!" Boxer looks ahead to see it stuck on Cabbie's head.

"What the hell is this? "

"That's my gun! I mean, my boxers! "

"Shit I can't see a thing! I feel so damn fast! "Cabbie starts to lick the underwear.

Boxer grimaces at the sight." He's licking my boxers! Kill that motherfucker."

"You're finally ready to get on with it?"

Boxer jumps off his motorcycle." Give me the wheel! Go, Transparent, go!"

The news copter flies above as the reenter the roads." Anarchy Boxer and Anarchy Sock have combined in pursuit of the Ghost! Oh! An incredible number of police cars are coming up from behind! It looks like they've called for every car in the area!"

Over a hundred officers shoot at Cabbie. None of the bullets affect him in anyway.

"Hey! get off my target!" Boxer screams over the noise.

"Those dumb bullets ain't gonna work!" Cabbie spins around hitting a cop car "Take that!" They all start spinning and crash into eachother." Kaboom! "

Boxer and Sock dodge the incoming cars but are pelted by guns.

"Ouchy, ouchy, ouchy!" Sock whines.

"Stop being such a pansy! "

Cabbie speeds past each car getting closer to a barricade. "What? Using a barricade to stop me? Dumbasses! Retards! Dumbasses! You think you can stop me? Go ahead and try..." A cop car crashes into him followed by more and more cars. Cabbie's head pops out from the cars. "Shit!"

Boxer and Sock take the chance to attack." You live fast you die fast." Boxer says dully.

"Repent!" Sock exclaims readying his sword.

"Wait! Let me get my boxers first." He reaches for them but finds that Cabbie ran away. He takes over a semi truck in the road.

"Oops." Boxer says dumbfounded.

"Can I destroy him now?"

"Fine. As long you promise not to shred my boxers.

Cabbie drives over cars that are in his way." This shit's heavy! Why's this body so heavy?"

"Wait up!" Boxer comes from behind holding multiple guns. "I'll help you lighten your load!" He shoots at Cabbie relentlessly but to no avail. He jumps on top of him and begins to shoot again.

"That won't do shit!" Boxer shoots at his tanks causing one to blow out." Ow, ow, ow!"

Boxer throws the empty guns away." Ew! That smells like crap. I hate using gun powder."

"Hm? What's wrong? Didn't take you long to climax." Cabbie stares into the distance. "What?" He spots Sock standing on the hood of Transparent. "Playing chicken with my speed crazy ass? You've got balls kid!" He charges at Sock full speed. Sock kneels down ready to attack. When they are just feet apart chick turn sharply. Sock slices Cabbie in half. He falls into a train station near the road.

"Okay, grab the coin and we can go home." Sock orders Boxer.

"You didn't destroy my boxers, right? Those are high quality cotton!"

"Hell if I know." Sock looks around confused." Isn't the bell supposed to ring? I don't hear it."

"You're right. What the hell is wrong then?"

The sound of a train at the Peni Station echoes in the background. "It's not over yet! I can still do this!" Cabbie yelled whom took over the _Peniscritori train.  
_

"Round 3?" Sock questions.

"Going three times without pulling out once? This guy has got some damn style. Not bad." Boxer says.

Sock sighs deeply."I thought I had him with that last one. I'm not really an expert on finishing off a guy."

"The last thing you had sex with was made out of rubber. That's beside the point! We need my gun to finish of the job!" Boxer turns to the reporter. "Hey! Chase that train down and I'll show you the goods!"

"Th-The goods?" She blushes.

"Just move it!"

"We can't broadcast that." The cameraman informs them.

"Who cares! We're live! Follow that train!"

"I'm falling behind!" Sock yells drving to get on top of Cabbie.

"There!" Boxer yells dropping on top of cabbie from the helicopter.

Cabbie's rockets start to transform. "Feels so good!" He starts to travel at a unrealistic speed almost causing Sock and Boxer to topple off." Fuck yeah! That's the good stuff!" He speeds through a train station sending everyone flying. "Doesn't get any faster than this! I haven't hit the brakes once! Pedal to the medal all the way! "

Boxer holds on to chick who's mouth is caught on Cabbie's horn." Chick, I just realized something. I don't need to waste my time downstairs. It's all about a skillful mouth. Let's do this!"

He jumps back making Chicks mouth stretch farther.

He lashes forward grabbing his boxers. "So long! Guess you came to early!" He flies back and crashes into Cabbie's face.

"Oh shit!"

"It's been fun. But... Repent!" He shoots Cabbie in the face. Cabbie's explodes from the impact. The train hits a block and flips over. The bell rings as Boxer and Sock drive off.

"Hey sock, did you grab any coins?"

"Three heavens. "

"Cheap bastard. "

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself. "

"Technique Is definitely better than speed. Anyway, I can't really wear these boxers anymore. "

Do the angels bring tidings of hope and light? Or do they bring despair and darkness? There is no answer for those who live in the city on the faultline between Heaven and Hell.

—

_**Voila.  
**_


	3. The Clamor of the Beehive

_**Keep reading it gets better.  
**_

—

The Clamor of the Beehive

—

The city where love and desire fly freely, Daten City. Young students, returning from the daily toil of school. Now is your chance to kick back and relax. Grab some popcorn and cola and gather around the TV.

Brassiere summoned Boxer and Sock making them crash down from the ceiling. Boxer is in bed while sock is on the toilet.

"Good morning angels. I see our heroes are making a habit of taking a fall."

You're the one who pulled the rug from under us, you damn priest! " Boxer yelled ticked off.

"God, you'd better have a good reason for waking us up so early." Sock interjected.

"But, of course. On God's oath. Now boys we have another alarming situation on our hands."

"What? There's another crap monster on the loose? "Boxer sighed as Sock eats his chocolate ice cream cone now on the couch.

"Your potty mouth is certainly alarming. But i was referring to something else. "Chick pushed out a small old lady from behind Brassiere."This woman right here is the principal of Daten City High. She's our client this time. "

"She sure is one gloomy looking old fossil." Boxer commented.

The old woman started to speak, "Th-There's been a spree of students going missing at our school. "Chick viciously bites the old woman. "Ouch! I contacted the authorities, but they're completely baffled. "

"So you think it might be a ghost? "Sock inferred. He pulled on his cat doll's tongue out of boredom.

"It must be the work of the Devil! O holy angels, please save our school! "She yelled rubbing herself against Boxer.

Boxer pushed the old woman away. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like we have a choice in the matter."

"You betcha! "Bra yelled loudly." Go forth angels! I command you to infiltrate this cursed school! However, you must take care not to draw attention to yourselves. "

The school is peaceful as usual. Friends chatting, couples kissing, jocks giving nerds wedgies. Then Boxer and Sock burst through the wall in their car scaring everyone. A red carpet rolls out of the car with both angels stepping out. Both wearing school boy outfits with a patch that has the first letter of their name. Boxer had a white button down and green tie with blue slacks and Sock had a black suit jacket, a blue tie, and white button down shirt. He had Honekoneko dressed similarly.

"Who're they?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Rich boys! "

"Adonises! "

"No, we're guardian angels. "Boxer corrected the crowd.

"Boxer, do you even understand what the word 'infiltrate' means?" Sock questioned." Not that I thought you did."

They both start to walk down the hallway as people take pictures. "Man, there isn't a whole lotta difference between schools down here and schools up in Heaven." Boxer said.

"How would you know? You barely ever went to class.?" Sock replied.

"Well, a guy like me ain't gonna waste his time learning when he could do better things. "

"I sense a double entendre in that sentence. " Sock opens his map." Let's make this quick then."

Everyone gasped making Boxer turn his head."Huh?"

"Aaaahhhhhh!" a figure with a beehive on his head screamed.

"Hey, Sock. I've already found someone suspicious. "

"Way too suspicious! "

Boxer pulls his underwear out of his pocket and transforms it into his gun. He shoots off the swarm of bees covering the figure running towards them. Sock trips the figure causing the hive to fall off.

"Damn! Fucking kid!" Sock growled angrily.

The orange haired boy quickly snapped his head up staring at Boxer with his bangs in his face."S-So Handsome ..."

"Hm? What's this?" Boxer kicked the beehive at the boys head causing bees to attack him again. He frantically starts to run around again." Look! It's a scary monster! Disgusting! "Boxer mused.

"We'll turn him in as the Ghost of the beehive. "Sock chuckled humorously.

"Help me! "The boy screamed before he crashed into a huge Jock.

"Oh, Brief. Where were you planning on taking those little bees I left in your care?" A girl clad in a pink cheerleader uniform asked from atop a group of jocks and cheerleaders on a throne.

"The Queen! It's Barby! "The crowd gasped.

"I-I'm really, really sorry! "Brief pleaded bowing down." But it wasn't me!"

Boxer kneeled next to Brief laughing. "Hey, why'd you take it off? Hey, wait ... who are they? "

"I see some new faces. I don't care at all if you're transfer students, you wont last long if you defy my will."

"Your school?" Boxer questioned.

"Doesn't it belong to that joke of a principal?" Sock asked.

"In name only. In reality, this school belongs to me, Queen Barby and this is my boyfriend, Ken. Understood? "

"Yeah losers!" Ken added.

The crowd started to chant,"Hooray for Queen Barby! Hooray! Hooray! "

"I don't even care anymore. Let's ditch the idiots with the names of a 50 year old doll and her unable to commit boyfriend, Sock."

"Agreed. Let's finish up here before it's time for dessert. "He replied.

The Anarchy brothers left crushing the beehive on their way to class. Barby flinched in outrage.

Boxer and Sock seem to outdo Barby in every aspect. They also seemed to hurt brief in every situation. Boxer gained title as star quarterback and got the attention of all the girls. Sock did better than Barby in all academic subjects and got some attention of his own. Barby tried to sabotage them every chance they got. Barby changed a chemical in Boxer & Sock's lab experiment. But Boxer sneezed and spilled it on Breif giving him a switched answers on one of Boxer's test but ended up giving him a 100%. The school had completely changed rule by the end of the day.

"Nobody's been paying attention to those outdated fetish dolls since Boxer and Sock arrived. "One nerd girl said.

"It's like she never existed. "Another said.

"Ha-ha we can just toss the fallen monarchy in the trash." Another finished. Throwing their Barby and Ken memorabilia into the trash.

"Friends! It I'd time for us to crown the new kings, Boxer and Sock!" She opened her locker revealing pictures, books, and dolls of Boxer & Sock.

"So who's this 'fallen monarchy' exactly? "A sinister voice sounds behind the girls.

"Got it, pipsqueaks? No sex while you're still in school! Or else you'll die! Doesn't matter what position you use! "The gym teacher explained during sex ed.

"Hey, Socky! Check this out!" Boxer said excitedly.

"No!" Sock replies flipping through his sweets magazine.

"This figurine of me is dope, isn't it?"

"Well Boxer, you seem to be enjoying school . `The sea of endless banging` as you say."

"Pretty much! There's some serious sluts in this school. "

"Okay, I am going to pass condoms around the room. One at a time." The coach continued passing one to Boxer.

"What's this? Gum? "He began to chew and blew it up.

"Wh- What's that?" Brief yelled making Boxer pop the condom.

"God, you're loud." He grunted.

Sock looked up." Oh it's Geek Boy."

"I-It's terrible! M-My buddies have been kidnapped! "

They make their way to a desecrated locker.

"This is..."Sock is cut off by Brief.

"It's a Ghost! It must be the work of a Ghost! "

"Wait, Geek Boy. How can you tell? "Boxer asked confused?.

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm a follower of the occult!" He shows them the pack on his back. "Plus my PKE meter is going crazy!"

"PKE meter?" they ask in harmony, the three headed outside to the stadium to search for the Ghost with the PKE meter.

"It's no use." Boxer sighed, " You haven't found anything. "

"God, it was stupid of us to trust Geek boy over there." Sock growled venomously.

"That's weird ..."

"Man up, will ya? "Boxer yelled at Brief. He kicked the PKE meter.

The PKE meter went crazy."Wh- What's going on?"

"Hey you're not completely useless after all."

"Oh? Why if it isn't those dumb brothers everyone's been talking about."

"Huh?" Boxer, Sock and Brief turn around to a spotlight on Barby with the football and cheerleading team.

"You again. "Boxer sighed.

"We're busy right now. "Sock added.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Are you deaf? We don't have time to waste on you!" Boxer growled.

"Oh? I wonder if you'll still say that after I show you this. "Barby flew up in the air transforming into a queen bee-like Ghost!

"A r-real Ghost! "Brief screamed.

"Hey Socky, is this..."Boxer whispered.

"Yes, it must be the Ghost that joke of a principal was talking about."

" I see you're unable to grasp the situation with those trash cans you call brains."

Boxer pulls out his boxers changing it into a gun." This Fuckin' Ghost never shuts up!"

Sock takes of his socks to form Stripes I & II. "We have our own issues to deal with."

"Let's do this Sock!"

"Get them! "Barby screamed. The mind controlled jocks ram their way towards Boxer and Sock. They jump out of the way making the jocks crash. Boxer throws a football over their heads."Go long!"

Sock hits the ball back to Boxer playing a game of monkey in the middle on the football field.

"They're moving instinctively. "Barby said frustrated.

Brief looks up in disbelief. "Huh? Am I dreaming? "

"Geek Boy! Heads up! "Boxer yelled throwing him the football. The jocks crash into Brief knocking each other out.

"What's this?" Sock asked poking the helmet. Each one popped off turning into bees. They scattered away frantically.

"You ain't getting away!" Boxer yelled shooting at the bees.

"What was I doing?" a Jock asked dazed."where am I? "

"She used her bugs to brainwash this lot." Sock inferred.

"And now with that cleared up..." they said in unison. Boxer shot each helmet off of the brain washed jocks .

"Time for some pest extermination! "He yelled furiously.

"We won't let any of you escape! "Sock said slashing bees off the cheerleaders.

"This should finish you off!" Barby growled." Go, my babies! "She shot hundreds of bees at the angels.

"Hey guys! Get set! " Boxer told his fellow team members who held the two by the feet,

"Hooray for the new kings!"

Boxer and Sock are thrown into the air using their weapons to kill the bees. Sock launched Boxer closer towards Barby.

"Hey Ghost. I'll finish you off, so let me hear you scream!" He shot her in the face causing her to explode.

Back at the church the bells rung. Boxer caught the Heavens that fell from the sky.

"Bah, only eight Heavens? "

"She must've 'ate' the rest. "Sock chuckled.

"W-Wow Boxer! I-I never realized you were professional Ghost Hunters!" Brief rambled on." I can brag to all the other occult ..."

"Hey Sock, look at all the Cheerleaders and Jocks. I sense an orgy coming on."

"I guess you've earned it?"

"Line up boys and girls."

"Good grief." Sock sighed

"Oh God, where do you want it! "Boxer moans.

The principal fidgets shocked at his actions. "Dear God in Heaven, forgive us for our sins!"

"Yes! Yes! Yo dude nothing's going up my keyhole.

"B-B-Boxer... " Brief stuttered.


	4. Sex and the Daten City

_**After long consideration on if this was OK to be in the genderbend, we at AI Media gave it the seal of approval. Be happy for the day of editing.**_

* * *

A plane flew past the Daten City Towers. It exploded causing an uproar. A giant mummy Ghost attacked the cowering people. Boxer and Sock came and hit the mummy with their car.

"I don't see any Ghosts." Boxer said stepping out of the car.

"That's cause you just rammed into it." Sock retorted.

The words 'Boxer and Sock In' flashed over them.

The scene switched to them as a popular boy band with fans screaming all around them. This time the words said 'Sex and the Daten City'

The scene changed back and Boxer & Sock had attacked the Ghost causing it to explode.

A beast with a thousand eyes appeared but the words 'This Winter' ended the trailer.

"Thank you, Boxer and Sock!" The crowd of fans watching screamed.

"Fuck you bitch!" Boxer said on screen.

The Daten Post advertised mostly Boxer and a small picture of Sock.

"That's good, Boxer!" The photographer said Boxer who was modeling."Looking hot! Hot! Hot! Sexy!" She said in between shots."You're a tiger!" She screamed. "Okay we're done!"

"You were fantastic today, Boxer!" His publicist said as his crew tended to him while walking.

"It's what I do. Are you questioning my work?"

"Not at all."She replied."Now, you still have three commercials to shoot, an interview with Daten Days, and a social event to attend." She chided.

They walked outside to be greeted by thousands of fans.

"Boxer!" They screamed.

"Maybe I could start my own clothing line." He said while signing autographs.

"Wunderbar!" His publicist exclaimed."What a fantastic idea! We'll hold a meeting on Tuesday!" She said writing it down. She turned to her assistant,"For Fonny Thunder's birthday, send him an Aston Martin in Boxers name." She sent the notice on his I Pud.

"Let's release a CD! With a title like 'Boxer's Fuzzy Pink Sack'" Boxer suggested taking in the glory.

"Okay! We'll get Billy Morrison to produce it! A guaranteed smash hit!

'Boxer Anarchy' hottest celeb in the world. The news papers and magazines wrote. An article on his huge donation to Africa and his shopping sprees headlined everywhere. He held a photo-shoot for his new clothing line.

"The teen brand ' Red Hot Lovin' ' is selling like sex on the corner." Sock read."Cute with a dash of sexy. Completely free of scandal and gossip, he's winning the world over, from kids to the elderly." He read on. "like pigs to the slaughter." He said dropping the magazine to eat his pudding. He shivered from the deliciousness."This pudding's a winner!" He exlaimed tapping away at his laptop. The doorbell rang after he posted a picture on his blog."God, he's more late than Bra's period."

* * *

They drove away in a light blue limo away from the crowd of fans outside.

"Hi, Boxer." Sock greeted putting down his tea. "What's up?"

"Hi, Sock." He greeted back while getting pampered across from Sock."Oh, yeah I saw your commercial." He turned on his laptop and pulled up the video.

"Do! Do! Donuts!" He sang wearing a donut suit dancing with two monkeys."Love! Love! Donuts! Sock Donuts!"

Boxer laughed hysterically."That was fuckin' hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Screamed. He threw Chick at the laptop.

"You haven't done any since. Didn't give enough blowjobs, huh?"

"Is that how you get work? Well, I don't sell my self cheap." He said making more tea for himself."I'm avoiding exposure till the movie's out. I'm playing it cool."

"Ha, wait too long and nobody'll want you, not even the monkeys." Boxer mocked while changing wardrobe.

"Anyway, you'd better not fuck this up and ruin the movie." Sock scolded.

They arrived at the Daten Theatre in Magisan Fernando Valley.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight!" Boxer said onstage. Cameras flashed pictures and the crowd cheered.

"I've been waiting for this day to come." Sock said to the crowd. Only the nerds and goths from school snapped a few pictures.

"It was all made possible by the fans!" Boxer said stepping in front of sock."You guys rock!"

"This is the first film in twenty four years from the godfather of Hollywood, David Shyamalan." The hostess announced."Sex and the Daten City."

"Dude your fans are lame." Boxer said to Sock.

"This is Mister Boxer's debut film..."

"Hold the mayonnaise!" He yelled grabbing her."What is this bullshit, you dike?! I've been in a movie before! This is my second!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Chick get your ass over here!"

Chick hoped over with a tape in her mouth.

"You never mentioned this before." Sock informed him.

"Oh? Really?" He asked."whatever." He threw the tape at the hostess and made her play it."Do your research, you carpetmunching dike!"

The screen turned on and showed a girl sitting on a couch. Boxer walked over and put his arm around her.

"Stop that I'm not wearing any panties right now." She said getting up. She walked in front of the camera but you could see Boxer through her legs.

"What a coincidence." He said back."I've gone commando too."

The audience watched as they removed their clothes and got down to business.

"I was strolling around town when this guy asked me if I wanted to be in a movie." He explained while everyone watched in horror.

"It's a porn!" A member of Team Boxer informed some security men."Turn it off! Turn it off!"

They stuffed money into everyone's pockets to keep their mouths shut.

* * *

"He said that talent like mine only appears once a century. And that I was a shoe-in for the Oscars, and in Cannes and Berlin too." Boxer stated."How come nobody even knew about my movie?"

They sat in the dressing room everyone but Boxer sat quietly.

"Hey, do you guys know why?"

The screen changed back to the Sex and the Daten City.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Don't stop the movie!"He yelled at them.

His publicist walked in holding the tape."Boxer! Boxer! Clear that blonde head of yours and listen carefully! Your debut film was a porn flick!"

"For reals?!" Boxer yelled realizing.

"For God's sake, Boxer..." She said sadly.

"Well it was direct-to-video." He said."No wonder nobody's heard of it!"

"Your missing the point!" His publicist yelled at him.

"Are you saying that my acting was bad?!"

"No, you were perfect... wait, quit confusing me!"

"Then, what's your goddamn problem?!"

"Your brain's the problem." Sock interrupted." Your shitty porn has guaranteed that our movie will get canceled!"

"And your perfect celebrity lifestyle will be over in an instant, Boxer." His publicist whispered.

"Are you serious? My celebrity lifestyle...will be over?!" He said reminiscing about his escapades." No fucking way..." He moaned.

"Everything's ruined and it's all your fault." Sock said dryly while drinking tea.

"Oh I got it." Boxer said. He put the tape in Chick's mouth and made her crush it."There simple as that. That's some grade A thinking, huh?"

"You imbecile!"Sock yelled angrily."As long as there's a single tape out there, it can be copied on an infinite number of DVDs and Blu-rays! Goddammit! You never think anything through."He tapped on Boxer's head."Is there even a brain in here? Is your head clogged with semen?"

"At least I had an idea!" He yelled back."You bondage loving goth! Watch my people are gonna clean up this mess! Don't underestimate Team Boxer..." He looked around.

"They were quick to run away." Sock stated."Idiots only attract idiots. Serves you right." Sock stood in front of the TV screen."It's the end of the line for you."

"Hey, Socky." Boxer said suggestively."A brother has to help a brother out." Boxer said kissing and hugging him.

* * *

"You're the best!" He said as they drove in Transparent."Little brothers rock!"

"Don't get your ball in a twist. I'm doing this for the movie."

"So, what do we do?"

"I did some detective work and found a list from the publisher. We'll have to check out every single name."

"Your a real sharp dick, you know that bro."

They burst through the door of a lonely, out of shape teen and walked in.

"B-Boxer Anarchy!" She gasped.

They got the tape and destroyed it.

"I'm amazed. I never imagined Hot throat loopy roll had the real Boxer..."

Boxer pulled out his gun and held it to her mouth.

"If you tell a soul, I'll deny everything. Got it, asshole?"

"Did you make any copies?" Sock asked her.

She shook her head.

"Alright, let's hurry the fuck outta here."

They got to the next place and drove through the wall of the gym coach eating with his family.

"Bye. Have a good night." Boxer said as they drove off from the his cheering children and angry wife.

* * *

"You fuckin' with me?!" Boxer asked at the XXX video store." How can my video only be two goddamn dollars?!"

Sock laughed and Boxer glared at him. Sock went quiet and checked of the bin of videos.

"Nothing beats some wine on the job. Next up is...Giza?" Boxer asked as they sat in an expensive mansion."Where is Giza?"

"Egypt." Sock answered.

They hopped in the BOXER a GOGO! A private airplane and flew to Egypt to find the next tape. Boxer shuffled through a nomad's bag but found the tape in his camel's mouth.

"Damn, he was hiding it in there?!" Boxer said as Sock spoke to the man in Arabic.

They flew to the U.S next.

"I found it!" Sock yelled popping out from a popcorn stand."Here it is, Boxer! Boxer..." He was suddenly hit by the sounds of boxer having sex in the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

They rode comfortably n the BOXER a GOGO 2! A luxury yacht. Chick coughed up a few tape pieces. They ended up at a war site and asked around. They walked through without receiving any damage. The next place was full of people smoking and watching the porno. Boxer couldn't stand the smell but Sock found it enticing.

They flew around the world and found all the tapes.

"This one's got something white and sticky on it." Sock said.

They got down to the antarctic to get the a copy.

"Okay, okay." Boxer said."Where's the last one?" He asked."For reals?!"

They blasted off in the BOXER a GOGO 3! space rocket and flew to a satellite.

"They were using it to educate this thing." Sock told Boxer.

"Well, we're finished now." He replied. He was about to feed it to Chick while they were floating in space but stopped."Ah, but maybe I should save it as a keepsake."

"It was your movie breakthrough, after all. Fine, I'll hold onto it."

Boxer put the tape into Sock's hand."We could watch it together sometime."

* * *

After a long few days they tried to premier the movie again.

"This was all made possible by the fans! You guys rock!" Boxer addressed the crowd.

"This is Mister Boxers debut film..." The hostess said cautiously.

"Yep, you got it!" Boxer assured her."This is absolutely, positively my first ever film!

"This is also Mister Sock's first film, is that right?"

"Yes, it's like a dream come true to be in a movie with my brother-"

"Well, we started off as a pair, but as you can see this guy's a little emo." Boxer interrupted." A goth, if you will. I was worried that he didn't quite fit the movie. So after 'talking' with the director and producer, we decided that I'd be the only star! We figured everybody would prefer it that way!"

Everyone cheered but Sock and cameras flashed.

"Our highly skilled CG team erased Sock from all his scenes."

Sock inched away with a murderous look on his face.

"It's like he was never there to begin with!" Boxer went on." That's another thing you guys can look forward to!"

Sock went home and uploaded Boxer's porno on YouTobe as Boxer partied. The big screen ran a close up on hm.

"I'm Boxer Anarchy! Everyone belongs to me."

* * *

Brief sat at his computer naked on YouTobe.

"B-Boxer!" He said panting.

The video finished buffering and noises could be heard. He grabbed a tissue from the box and he grunted as he climaxed.

* * *

_**So much visual humor I can't add. Oh well. This has gotten way dirtier than I expected. **_


	5. Cock Fight Club

_**. I reached deep into the depths of my mind to give you this somewhat sexy and crude story.**_

—

Siblings don't always look alike. When it comes to their personalities and their taste in the opposite sex... or same-sex, there are rarely any similarities. In other words, siblings are very intimate strangers. Consequently, siblings get into lots of fights. The closer they are the more they fight. Until one of them finally grows up...

"It's missing!" Sock yelled going through cabinets and drawers frantically. "Missing! Missing! Missing!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Boxer groaned," It's to early for this shit." He sighed deeply."what's missing? Your manhood? Must be with that sailor boy outfit. "

"My pudding's gone! My pud-ding! The legendary delicacy I ordered from Heaven that's said to have a five hundred year waiting list!"

"Hm?"

"Did you eat it?" Sock growled venomously.

"Huh?"

"It was either you or Chick! "

"Why would I eat that crap?"

Sock grabbed Boxer's face and pulled it to the side." It was you!"

"OK, I guess it was men. It didn't even taste all that good. Too sweet.

Sock grabbed Chick and constricted her neck tightly. "I knew it was you bastard. You can't stand sweet stuff! Why would you eat it?!"

"Dude what's the Fuckin' problem, it was only pudding. It not like we're little kids here."

"Why are you always so irresponsible?! "Sock exploded in anger." My room is clean! Yours is a dump! The toilet is always dirty after you use it! The bath! Plus you eat all the messiest foods! I don't even know what to say..."

"Sock" boxer coos." Why are you so angry all the time." He caressed Sock's cheek gently." Maybe you need a good nine inches."

Socks moved away from Boxer abruptly. "Are we really brothers?"

"Here I'll share my favorite snacks with you and make it up to you in bed tonight."

Sock smacked the bag of chips onto the floor. Chick trotted over and ate the chips. Her mouth sets on fire because of the extreme spiciness.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here."

"I can't stand spicy stuff!"

"Keep pigging out on all those sweets you'll get super fat."

"Oh? Well, all my fat goes to my dick and mine is bigger than your small cock, so there's no problem there!"

"No one complained about my size before." Boxer began to rub himself through his shorts." Besides you don't know how to use that thing."

"Excuses, excuses. Bigger is obviously better!" Sock said proudly.

"Is that all you can brag about? No wonder you never get further than a blowjob." Boxer chuckled.

"Oh really? I managed to score with your beloved boytoy. The juice head who has a smaller mind capacity than an ant." Every word caused Boxer to boil with anger." Ha! The prick had no idea what he was doing. No wonder he was the bottom."

Boxer quickly stood up." That submissive guy you're so fond of couldn't please a bag if he tried. Sex with him was as bland as your pudding."

Lighting struck chick as the argument went on.

"keep your mouth off my things!" Boxer screamed.

"Likewise, bitch!" Sock spat back.

Brief Walks in from the elevator with Bra's arm wrapped around him."H-Hi Boxer. Y-Your mom showed me in. She's very interesting.

"I'm single. I really am." Bra stated taking the note from Chick.

'Rope'

"Boys, God bids you to do his will! Depart immediately! Boxer and Sock, move out!"

"No way! "Sock spit.

"Never gonna happen." Boxer added.

"Holy shit! Why not?" Brassiere asked frustrated.

"I ain't workin' with this asshole! "They say in unison." Who are you callin' an 'asshole'?! Enough is enough!" They stare at eachother angrily." You and I are done! Stop copying me!"

Sock shuffled off grabbing Chick on the way." Let's go, Chick. Who needs that Lowlife anyway?"

"Well, good riddance. " boxer retorted. "Fuck that bondage loving augur addict. I'd rather work with Geek Boy over here."

"E-Er, who?! M-Me?!" Brief gasped.

"Stay out of my hair! He finished

"Same goes for you!" Sock replied.

"U-Uh are you really willing to take me along?" Brief asked.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Boxer and Brief begin to walk down the church's underground tunnel.

"I guess we should come up with a team name. Boxer and Cherry Boy."

"M-my name is Brief! "

"Boxer and Phimosis Boy."

Brief blushes at the name."I-It's Brief! "

"Boxer and Foreskin."

"Your doing that on purpose aren't you?"

The sound of a car startled them. Sock drives Transparent into Brief on his way into the city.

"I don't believe this! How could he eat something with my name on it? He does all this stupid shit because he just doesn't think."

Boxer sat on top of the roof while Brief struggled to get up.

"That drag queen stole Transparent. "

"Hey, Boxer don't you have to go with him? Can Sock really handle it by himself?"

Sock rolled into the bad side of town where exotic dancing, prostitution, and various sex stores like Conhita's Sexy Paradise ran supreme.

Sock pulls of his sunglasses after he steps out." This is the place." He looks over the drug addicts and prostitutes. He then called Brassiere. "Bra? I'm here."

"Okay, I've identified the Ghost. This Ghost is a girl..." Boxer snatched the phone away from her.

"Hey Socky, if you apologize I'm willing to lend a hand.."Sock throws his phone into chicks mouth ending the call."Shit!" Boxer throws the phone onto the ground and stomps on it." Fuckin' fuckin' fuckin' bitch! "

Sock waits patiently on a curb as a little girl in a red Hood approached him.

"Eek! It's a wolf! There's a wolf coming!" She bumps into Sock." Help! I was attacked by a Ghost that looked like a wolf!"

"Hm, Bra mentioned something about girls..." he muttered to himself." That must mean the Ghost we're dealing with is a wolf that only attacks girls!" He shouted." So where's this Ghost?"

The girl points to a dark alleyway. "This way! Hurry! It's down here!"

"Okay!" Sock says following her." Piece of cake! I can do this all by myself!"

The ghost crashes through the wall in front of them.

"There you are!" A halo appears above Sock's head as he transforms his socks." Prepare to have your ass kicked by the one and only Sock!

The little girl and wolf wrap Sock up in a tether connecting the two.

The little girl shifts into a short beast like creature. "You're one of Boxer and Sock, aren't you? What do you want with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah the to of us are bound together! We combine to make one ghost!" The wolf ghost roared.

"Uh-huh, I lure guys in and he takes their money. We love money!"

"A Ghost using the badger game? So the 'rope' hint..." Sock looks to their tails." Was talking about how they roped guys in! And they're tied together!"

"Heave the hoe! Heave the hoe!" The Ghosts chanted.

"Th-That hurts..." Sock pants." It's not that bad though ... I could get used to this."

"This guy is into some freaky shit!" The small Ghost said surprised.

"At least you'll die in ecstasy! "

A shot passes by the wolf Ghost's face.

"Move it, you dumbass Ghost!" Boxer shouts while riding on a scooter with Brief. Boxer jumped off as they crashed into the smaller ghost." God, learn to take care of yourself. "

"I was enjoying myself until you butted in." Sock spat back.

"Both of those stupid sisters are here. Let's finish them off!" The wolf Ghost growls hurling the other at Boxer.

Boxer smacks the Ghost away. "Stop bitching over every little thing!"

"You need to start giving a damn! Or has all that sleeping around loosened some screws in your head?"

"What was that!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hey dumbasses! Fight us!" The Ghost punches in their direction

Boxer and Sock dodge the hit.

"Wide open!" Sock charges at the Ghost but was shot at. "What?! "

"Sorry, my trigger finger slipped. "Boxer said sarcastically.

"You're unbelievable! You really want to do this now?!

The smaller Ghost lunges towards Boxer and tries to hack him with an axe. Boxer dodges and kicks the Ghost in the air.

"One down!" Before he can shoot his gun was pinned to the wall by Sock's sword.

"Oops. My sword slipped."

"Slipped, my ass!" Both grab each other by the collie." You asshole don't fuck with me!"

"Right back at ya!"

"Wait!" Brief intervened ." The two of you should get along! We're talking about your only brother here!"

They both punch Brief in the face.

"Wanna fight?!" Boxer yelled angrily.

"Wanna fight about it?!"

They begin to fight and call each other names.

The wolf Ghost interrupted their fight."Don't forget about us! "

They wrap their tail around the Anarchy brothers causing Sock to inadvertently moan.

The small ghost cackled. "You're goners if you keep fighting each other!"

"Shit!" Sock groans.

"See! It's all because you won't apologize! "

"What?! This is all your fault!"

"A wolf won't even consider eating a couple of fighting brothers! "The wolf ghost said as he abused them."

"They'd taste like barf!"

"So much for the almighty Boxer and Sock!"

"I can't believe angels can be this weak!"

"From now on we're the strongest duo in town!"

"But seriously, they were comically weak!"

"Hey Boxer..."

Oh, I've got a perfect name for these jokers!"

"What is it Socky?"

"What?"

"So you know what I'm dying to do right now?"

"Booger and Earwax."

"Of course. After all, we're brothers. "

"How about Barf and Poop."

"Temporary truce then."

"Gotcha. With that settled ..."

"Let's murder 'em!"

They lunged into the wolf Ghost's gut.

"We're gonna mess you up good this time!" The small Ghost threw his axe at Boxer but he knocked it away.

Boxer lunges at the small Ghost and shoots him right in the face.

"The power of Boxer!" Brassiere announced.

Sock attacks the wolf Ghost with multiple cuts.

"The skill of Sock! Their abilities can only shine when combined! This is Boxer and Sock!"

"Very, very.."

"Oh so very.."

"Tired!" The ghost scream in unison before they exploded.

"The lord sayeth, 'They fight because they love each other.'"

"Isn't that a saying?" Brief questioned .

The bell rings signaling the destruction of another ghost.

"Want a ride, Geek Boy?" Boxed asked.

Bra pulls Brief away from the car. "That will not be necessary. I'll take him home."

"Alright, see ya."

"Ah... W-Wait!""

"Well, why don't we grab some dinner first. Tell me, how old are you?" Brassiere asked taking him toward Club Gboy, Rainbow, and the Bear club." Whaddaya say?"

Boxer and Sock drive contented until Boxer breaks the silence.

"Hey..." he pulls out a pudding jar." Here."

"How did you get this, Boxer? Did you use Heavens? "

"I'm not telling you."

Sock notices the label that says 'Hot ' on the jar, they both chuckle.

"Dumbass. "

"Oh, Sock tell me something..."

"What?"

"Are you gay, bi or what?"

"I'd like to say I'm Bi but I prefer to take a ride on a disco stick."

"Alright Lady Gaga."

—

_**To distinguish this Bra is a pedo and a creepy fan girl who likes to watch guys do it, no I love fangirls they're fun.**_


	6. Blowing The Load

_**What happened to all my readers from France? Je'taime beaucoup**_.

—

Portschach's journal July 2nd.0600 hours. Heavy storm frigid temperature. I can't wait for this damn war to end, so I can go home and start a family with my beloved. I hope that we raise strong kids, even if they're all protein ...

The general spoke about their mission to reach the top of the hill. The soldiers talked among themselves. With tales and other things. They all listened to one soldier about the dreaded... General Scottie.

They reached the battlefeild but many did not make it past the first round. They fought valiantly but that soon changed when they saw the boxes in the sky. The tissues rained down and vaporized all but one soldier.

"We could have gone all the way."

...

Boxer's old 'friend ' the milkmaid rode her bike near the church quickly approaching a sleeping Chick. She dozed off and hit Chick. She flipped over her bike and a pool of blood and spilled milk swirled together. Chick lapped up the mixture scaring the woman away.

"Nothing!" Brassiere shouted.

"What's with the ruckus!" Boxer demanded.

Sock reverted his attention back to his book." I think this is more of a fracas. "

"Gone! Gone!"

Shut the hell up I have a hangover! What's gone your period?" Boxer hissed spitting some clam chowder on Brassiere.

"The tissues! My boytoys have been able to release their load!"

"Shut up you stupid priest! "Boxer yelled spitting more chowder on Brassiere.

"Y-You nincompoops! "

"Out of tissues? That's what the mouth is for." Boxer says cleaning chowder off of himself.

"Fools! You're just fools! For my mouth can not compare! The way the tissue softly caresses the tip! My mouth is no match! That kind of comfort is downright heavenly! I need tissues to dispose of it!"

"Dispose of what?" Boxer taunted.

"You know what!"

"Whatever. Just use a tube sock. C'mon Sock. Let's get ready for school. "

Sock finally closed his book." Okay, got it!"

"Just a moment! Boys. Daten City isn't the only place suffering. We have a national crisis on our hands! Children are in tears because they can't doodle or diddle! Violence erupting as pissed of pissers take to the streets! Politicians bowing down and going down!" Brassiere looks up and notices no one was listening. She stomps on Chick with her boot. "In other words! All is not right in the world when there is no tissue in its box! I cannot ignore this situation!"

After more useless prattle an eruption of white fluids comes from Brassiere's room. Afterwards Chick gets hit with lighting and Pukes a note that read 'Paper Plant'.

"It seems you have some buisness to attend to." Sock tells Brassiere.

"See that?" Brassiere asked.

"Yeah, and it was weird as hell." Boxer retorted.

"You angels shouldn't use that type of language " Brassiere fumed. "Go forth angels! The Paper Plant needs rescuing! "

After explaining the mission the Anarchy brothers headed to the Plant. Boxer went on about Brassiere being worthless. But sock was more interested in his candy.

"This place looks creepy." Sock said.

"And it smells. "Boxer says gagging.

Sock sniffs Boxer. "You smell... squidalicios." He snickered.

"That's the clam chowder! I swear!" Boxer explained blushing hard. "Hey check out the security up ahead she's kinda hot." They pull up to her and notice the white substance she's covered in." But she's frozen stiff."

They both enter the building slowly and see the white substance every where.

"Huh? This place looks fine."Boxer sighed

"You can tell? Not bad for your first time."

A voice UN the shadows caught their attention." Who's there?!" Black tadpole like Ghost emerged from the darkness. "Don't interfere with our work!"

Sock squealed. "They're so cute! I just wanna swallow them!"

"So you're the ones who did this! You've really made a mess of this plant."

"If it weren't for this plant...the accursed General Scottie ... would never have shown up! "A Ghost whined.

"The tissues here..."

"Turned us into ghost!" They all said in union.

"So we're gonna destroy them!" The ghost cried.

"So, this is some kind of twisted revenge. "Boxer said casually picking his nose.

"Are you with General Scottie?! "A ghost ordered him to answer.

"I know nothing about this General Scottie jerk-off." He said flicking a booger at the Ghost." Im just gonna wipe the floor with you and take my coins."

"You scroteless bastard! No mercy!" The Ghosts pointed their guns at the brothers.

"Go back to the ballsack from whence you came!" Boxer taunted.

"Hey at how cute they are. Let's take them home with us." Sock pleaded while trying to catch one.

"I can't deny that they're so cute I wouldn't mind a faceful, but it's gonna sting if you get some in your eye!"

The angels started their transformation as usual. "O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo;"

"Yada, yada! "Boxer said impatiently.

"Boys! Use Hyper Activation Mode!" The Ghosts charged a little faster toward the angels.

"Want a taste of my gun? "Boxer mused.

"This is it! Final Ejaculation!"

"Know your place!" Boxer shouted before he shot at the Ghosts.

Upon the destruction of the Ghosts the plant exploded.

...

Portschach's journal. August 16th. 0600 hours. Clear skies and high waves. I'm in good spirits. I can't wait for this damn war to end, so I can go home and start a war with my beloved. I hope that we raise strong kids, even if they're all protein ...

The remaining soldier from the last battle is now leader of his own battalion. He spoke about his friends mission to defeat General Scottie.

After reestablishing our positions! Our nation is ready to hammer it home! You've survived all the whacking and jerking so far! So, stand erect! And this final operation will be a climactic success!

The soldiers made their way towards the oddly shaped hill.

'Finally after all our hard work. We've finally reached the bush... Thank you... We can finally finish!

Just before they reach the top, a layer of pink latex stops them in their tracks.

—


	7. the Diet Syndrome

_**So no long note this time. Reference Brassiere's name was inspired by Debra Zeer from the soundtrack of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.  
**_

—

The city where love and desire fly city.

Where a young girl's life is one of dieting. Through the ages, a variety of methods have been tested. However, restraint must be applied. Let your moderation be known unto all men.

Sock sits at the couch doing what he does best. Eating sweets. "Mmm. Sweetness!" Sock squealed. "You can never have enough of Whitey-White's special roll cake! Totally worth the two hour line for it!"

Chick lunges for Sock's cake only to be intercepted by his foot. Sock repeatedly kicks Chick until she slams into a bookshelf.

No no, Chick! I'm the only one who gets to eat this. "Sock taunted.

The elevator opens and boxer jogs out in a track suit.

"Who needs love when you can have hot,steamy sex?" He sung off tune." Ugh it smells like eminent diabetes in here. What are you eating Sock and why does it smell like unicorn farts?"

"Don't be jealous. " Sock said blissfully eating cake.

"Oh yeah, cause I want a mouth full of sugar skeet. I don't even like the real thing."

"Don't get mad just cause your addiction gives you an STD." Sock retorted.

"It's not an addiction asshole, it's a hobby! The problem is that if you don't stop eating like Cookie Monster you'll end up with giant man boobs and won't be able to see your toes! That if you have any left by the end of this." Boxer argued.

"We've been over this already I don't get fat. If I do gain weight, you know exactly where that goes." Sock said with high confidence. "I can't help it if I'm well endowed. Now why don't you go and eat a lollipop you must be good at licking. "

Boxer became furious from Sock's words but wouldn't let it show." What ever I'm gonna laugh my ass of when you have to butter your sides to get out the door!"

Chick tries to eat Sock's cake again but suffers from the same outcome as last time.

...

Sock is sitting in the bathtub soaking with Honekoneko. "That's so good!"he squealed. "Chocolate fondant with Belgian chocolate at Angel House. I think I'm gonna reach my climax."

He steps out of the tub, dries off, and walks into his room to the mirror. He pinches the skin on his waist to check if he's muffin-topping.

"It's nothing." He sighed deeply." I just let that douch make me paranoid. Right?"

He stepped on his scale to measure his weight. He grimaced at the sight of the needle betwixt bunny and pig.

"This can't be happening. "He cried weakly.

Later that night Sock went out and jogged while Boxer slept off a hangover. He snuck back in and began to weigh himself again.

He was petrified when he saw that his weight had gone up. In the afternoon he decided to shake the weight off but was interupted by Boxer's arrival.

"Yo I'm back from rockin' out with my cock out. You wouldn't believe what happened to me. Some guy just flopped his junk in ma hands." Boxer said sarcastically.

Sock sat and read Goth magazine.

"It looks like some sweet shit but I took it just in case."

"Uh huh go on." Sock said trying his best to ignore Boxer.

"Ugh, I Fuckin' called it, Sweets! I knew guy looked like a total pedo! I don't see how you eat all this crap." He notices Sock is acting weird." Uh goth boy did you hear me? What the fuck's a fondant? It looks like plastic. You take 'em they're from Angel House.

Sock's ears twitched at the name of his favorite bakery." No thank you."

"Seriously!? I guess I'll give it to Chick then. Here Chick! Want some cellulite ? Ready? Hold this on your nose! No your nose! Hold still! Good, now catch. You're so damn useless."

Sock couldn't take the torture anymore and he screamed at the top of his lungs."wait!" He turned just as the last cake fell into Chick's mouth.

"I'm sorry did you decide that you wanted some?" Boxer snickered.

"Did you decide that you wanted to shut the fuck up?" Sock hissed with his teeth clenched.

"Socky?"

"Yes gigolo? "Sock retorted.

"Are you on a diet?" Boxer said in a taunting tone.

Sock's skin paled from Boxer's assumption. "Of course not. Why would you think that of me?"

Boxer pulled up Sock's shirt exposing his vibro machine. "Peekaboo." He continued to taught Sock."I saw it. There it is. There it is again. Hello. Still there. Fatty. Fatass. One more hit. Fatty. Fatty. Fatty. Fatty.

"WHAHAHAHA!" Sock laughed hysterically. He twirled off like a ballerina into the elevator. "Chick come here! Whaha!" They entered the elevator and sock began to murder Chick." Screw your mouth, you inbred mongrel! Your damn mouth ate my roll cake! Go on, hurl! Hurl it all back up dammit!" Chick began to hurl." Not on me, dipshit!"

Sock stopped and began to mutter to himself. "It's only three pounds nothing to worry about. I'll be back to my perfect self tomorrow! "

Sock geared up for a full day of workout. He ran for miles, he did pushups, jumped rope, and portioned his eating.

Boxer went down to Angel House Bakery and picked up a dozen cakes. He couldn't find Sock on the couch so he went down to the boiler room with one cake.

"Aghhhhh!" Sock appeared in front of Boxer looking fatigued. He slowly passed the cake to Sock. He watched in shock as Sock dumped the roll cake on the floor.

...

Again Sock weighed himself and his eyes went completely white." It's happened. "He whispered. He had gained more weight despite all his efforts. In that moment he finally snapped. "Aaaagggggghhhhhh! This is not okay! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! Am I being punished!?"He threw his scale out the window and began to eat all the sweets he could.

"Alright that's enough. You can't eat whatever you want just cause your fat now." Sock turned around with about 10 rolls in his mouth and gave Boxer a hard glare." Alright, Alright. Eat anything you like."

Over night Sock grew enormous and round. He broke through Boxer's room knocking him outside.

"What's the goddamn deal!" Boxed yelled angrily. He gaped at Socks unnatural size." Holy shit man, what happened!? You're left ass cheek is bigger than a minivan!"

"I just woke up like this." Sock said his voice coming out husky.

"Well dude I'm gonna do like I said and laugh my ass off." He did just that." I don't even think grease will get you're fat ass out the door!" He said while laughing.

While Boxer was laughing Chick was struck with lightning. Just then Brassiere arrived.

"Angels, we got us a problem!" She stared at boxer for a moment. She pulled a rope and a projection screen knocked Boxer out of the way. " people all over Daten City are becoming obese." She lectured.

"That was my face you twat! "Boxer groaned.

"If they grow anymore rolls they could become their own nation. This is all being caused by a cake." She presented on the screen.

"That's the cake Sock was eating when he went all ape shit."

"There are tiny bacteria inside the yeast that increase the body fat 10 times the normal rate. This must be the work of a Ghost! " Brassiere stated firmly.

"So a Ghost had to do with Sock growin' like a marshmallow in the microwave. Ya' hear that Socko?"

"I'm going to murder whoever did this to me." Sock growled before he broke out from the church.

"Alright Sock, let's go Indiana Jones on these assholes." Boxer cheered.

Boxer rolled Sock down the streets crushing all cars in their path.

"Wahahahaha!" The ghost Hell Pound yelled as she squeezed frosting from her breast. "A fabulous finishing touch! Now, my adorable evil balls of germs! Turn everyone into overweight pigs! Obesity won't matter one bit when everyone's fat! No more dieting! Nary a worry if we all grow fat together! "

"Now we've caught your fat ass. So you're doing this 'cause you don't wanna diet."

"Who's there!?" The ghost turned to see Boxer standing near the door.

"Get ready for goddamn beat down! This bakery is shutting down!" Boxer said confidently.

"What rude little bastards you are! I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not gonna let you interfere! " the ghost grew more breast and began to squeeze them relentlessly. "Here comes mama's cream!"

"Oh shit! I don't wanna eat that crap!" Boxer screamed holding up his arms. He looked up noticing he hasn't been hit. Sock had been swallowing all the cream before it hit him." Phew, thought I was gonna blow up for a second. "

A giant halo appeared above Sock's head."O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities ; Return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!" Sock attacked the Ghost with his sword but no effect. He tried two more times and gave up." Oh, they stretched." He said tugging on his sock.

Boxer dropped on the floor." Dude that's an epic fail."

The Ghost emerged from the side of the building running of bystanders. "I refuse to stand for this charade! Now's my chance to escape! "

"Hold the fuck up! "Boxer yelled. He held his gun up the the stomach of the large Ghost." Life ain't all sugar and spice!

Unlike those cakes of yours!" He shot the Ghost without hesitation.

"I'm just big boned..." The Ghost screamed before exploding.

"I guess she was a manifestation of every woman who's ever had to diet." Boxer states picking up the four Heavens.

"It's hard on everyone. "Sock said. After a few seconds he deflated to his normal size.

"Oh ,you're back to normal. "

Sock rubbed his hands against his waist and smiled.

...

"You never learn . Don't come bitching to me when you're the size of a house again."

"It's fine now. I'm not gonna cry about every ounce of weight I gain. Self control isn't my style. I'll eat how much I want to whenever I want to."

—


	8. High School Nudical

_** I have nothing to say but I keep dropping hints on something special. Have you guessed.**_

—

"Goddammit this is boring! " Boxer exclaimed slumped on the couch." Why are two hot mofos like us stuck inside, tuning up our weapons, on a weekend?!

Sock finished up on the sword he has been working on. It cracks and he throws it in Chick's direction." You already know we have to finish these before the nun with an unshaven Afro pubes gets back, or else who knows what she'll do to us. You know she likes the young ones. Besides, you think I like being surrounded by a bunch of socks and underwear? "

Boxer picked up a gun and began cocking it repeatedly. "But it's the weekend. Time to hit the city for some Party and Hunting." The gun suddenly broke in Boxer's hands." What else would a man do for a living? God created us for this. "

"Some goddamn work." Sock retorted. " But just one thing, what do you a man should do? What were we created for tonight?"

At the end of Sock's sentence Boxer's cell rang. He looked back at sock and fashioned his hair into an Afro. "Ahem. We have been blessed by the word of God." Boxer shoved his phone in Sock's face. "Bass in your face!"

"The Daten Highschool Lingerie ... Run?"

...meanwhile at Daten high...

Students began to pull off their clothes leaving themselves only in underwear.

"Well, lookie here!" A buff Jock said." A little twerp's managed to sneak in!"

Another guy in the group picked Brief up roughly. "Look, his clothes are still on! Losers like you should still be breast feeding!" He threw Brief and butted head with another guy.

Boxer and Sock rolled in hitting the jocks with Transparent. The door burst open and a red carpet rolled out. Both brothers stepped out only wearing their boxers, socks, and running shoes.

"You assholes thought you were gonna start the party without me!"

The crowd began to cheer." The kings have arrived! Boxer and Sock!" They split like the red sea,separated by gender.

Boxer ran by bouncing every girls boobs. Sock ran his hand against the guys' crotch.

Brief ran up to greet them. "B-Boxer! And Sock!"

"Who the hell are you and how do you know our names?" Boxer demanded " I'm not interested in a tiny pecker with the foreskin still attached. I like to see huge man-meat bouncing around when I do missionary."

"Oh, geek boy. Your little pen still has the cap on?"

"It's me Brief! And what are you talking about you haven't seen mine before! "

Boxer skillfully pulled off his boxers. He transformed them and pointed the gun at Brief. "Listen asswipe if your gonna talk big then show me the goods!" He pulled of Brief's clothes and grabbed his underwear.

"No, no no! Not in front of all these people! I don't think I'm ready for you to see it either! " Boxer let go of his underwear and Brief fell.

The lights came and shone on a dark figure. Everyone stared as the figure spoke. "Ah. Good evening, students."

"Who's that?" Boxer asked Sock.

"The hell if I know." He replied.

The figure dressed in black begun to speak into a megaphone. "I am the host of this event, Queen B. Also known as Q.B!"

Speaking of bees what the hell happened to that bitch Barby's boyfriend Ken or something like that?"

"Beats me I haven't seen him since I kicked his ass. Might be dead."

"You killed Ken! You bastard!" Sock screamed.

"Whatever man, let's get back to this creepy chick." Boxer pushed.

"I welcome all of you to tonights Lingerie Run!"

The crowd burst with excitement. " Yeah! Queen B!"

"This event began as a form of protest by the student body..." Queen B's eyes bulged as she watched the boys dancing in their skivvies. "But as the years went by...it turned into a party! And I'm lovin' it! "The crowd cheered again." However I want you to remember one thing. This event is a platform for you to showcase your power and school spirit. Of course you're ..."

"Cut to the chase already!" Boxer interrupted. He picked open Chick and hurled her at the masked woman.

Queen B Dodged the flying zipper beast." Ah, I'm glad to see that you're itching to set off. Well boys and girls! Get set! " she fired the gun which shot confetti.

The students ran into the streets of Daten city running past countless citizens.

"Look this Socky! Heaven on Earth for sure! I am the nomad who gets to guide this sea of man junk and lady bits!"

Sock chuckles." This banana looks yummy!" He slowly ate the banana and threw the Peel at the boys carrying him.

Brief was busy running from various muscle heads chasing him. As he ran past Boxer and stared. He crashed into a garbage truck and fell in.

"H-Help, Boxer!"

"Those stupid angels..." an angered Queen B growls in her van. "They weren't supposed to be here, yet they're still running wild." Just then an alarm sounded in the van.

Boxer and Sock noticed naked teens. Being thrown near them.

"They're all Buck naked!"they said in unison.

"Exactly!" Queen B yelled in her van beside the angels." Naturally, this must be the work of an evil spirit! The revenge of underwear that's been tossed aside! It's hatred will not be quenched until it has swallowed ..."

"Who the hell is this chick?" Boxer questioned

"Let's just get this over with." Sock said monotonously.

"Exorcise the evil spirit! And protect this Lingerie Run!" Queen B exclaimed as They readied their weapons.

"Excellent! "The lingerie Ghost yelled." Absolutely splendid! I've never seen lingerie that can transform! Might I persuade you to relinquish your lovely lingerie? "

"What the hell! No!" Boxer brought up his gun and shot the Ghost.

"That hurts like a motherfucker!" The ghost got up and checked himself. "Or maybe not."

"Wait, what's going on?!" Boxer said pulling the trigger.

"Hmph. That's what happens when you don't take care of your weapon! Pathetic. "Sock taunted before he attacked the Ghost.

"Whoa! I'm dead! Oh? I feel no pain at all?

The blade on Sock's sword shattered. He screamed loudly. "My Stripe!"

"Naughty boy..." The Ghost said behind Sock.

"What the fuck dude!" Boxer grunted.

"You should handle lingerie with care!"

"Boxer!" Sock yelled.

"W-wait a second!"

The Ghost sniffed the angel's clothing before ingesting them whole."E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Excellent! This lingerie is positively delectable! I can feel the power inside me! Hasta la vista! " The Ghost ran away quickly.

"That Ghost's a Fuckin' poser!" Boxer yelled. He whistled and Chick came driving Transparent. "Let's roll Sock!"

"Yes, we'll chase this underwear freak to the depths of Hell! But how's this going to work?" Socked asked switching places with Chick. "We don't have any weapons now."

"Elementary Sock my boy. Time for plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Hey, guys!" Boxer said through a megaphone.

"Huh?"

"Everybody do a handstand! "

"Huh?" Everyone did a handstand.

"Alright! It's on!" Boxer pulled off each pair of underwear." Haul 'em in!" He pulled up a pair and transformed them." Hey!" He pulled the trigger." Tiny!" He picked another and so on." Turtleneck! Curved! Twisted! "

"That's some questionable underwear you got there. Articles of clothing that would never interest an underwear connoisseur like myself. "

Brief was running alone after his incident with a garbage truck." How long until I catch up to Boxer and Sock?"

"Wait up!"

Brief looked behind him." It's a ghost!"

"Damn out of underwear!" Boxer groaned.

"Oh? I spy some lingerie for dessert!

The ghost ran closer to brief and examined his underwear.

"I-I've never seen suck a filthy piece of underwear in my life! I'll upset my stomach if I eat this!" The Ghosts made gagging noises to make his point.

"Boxer! Now's our chance!" Sock said as Brief flew towards them." Geekmeister still has his undies!"

"It just had to be the Geek rockin' foreskin and red pubes. That's if he has any." Boxer jumped on the Hood of Transparent. "Oh, fuck it! Let's get this shit over with!"

"Boxerrrrrrrr!"

Boxer grabbed Brief's underwear and let him fall. The underwear glowed brightly and Boxer put on sunglasses.

"Woah dude! I don't mind taking this for a ride!" A halo appeared over his head before he said," O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; Receive judgment... and the rest of that Shit!"

"What's all this fuss about?!" The Ghost screamed before he was shot."Undies!" He screamed as he exploded.

Two heaven coins fell before Boxer.

Queen B stood in front of the car." A Ghost seeking revenge for thrown away underwear ended up tossing away underwear itself. Oh, the irony."

You saved me again."Brief said covering himself. "B-Boxer..."  
Boxer began to shoot him." Ow! I told you that hurts!"

"Oh... so you're just a human, huh?" The gun flopped in Boxers hand. "And now it's a limp noodle, of course."

"Hey, you thievin' bastards!" Some guy called out.

"Give us back our underwear! "

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed.

"Look! What's that?!" A girl pointed to the sky.

"Oh, it's snow."

"No it's underwear! "Queen B yelled." Brothers and Sisters. I believe ..." Eveyone moved out of the way."that we live in a society where it is considered shameful to walk around in your underwear, but that simply is not true. Don't you agree? Underwear does more than just cover up your naughty bits. I believe that underwear shrouds and soothes our tired souls. My point being that your underwear would mask what little rage you may feel now. That is how I see it."

The crowd cheered," Yeah! Queen B! Yeah! Turn that frown upside down! Underwear equals happiness! "

"Yes, BQ is absolutely right! If everybody walks around in their underwear, there'll never be anymore wars!" A girl said.

They lifted up Queen B and chanted her name.

"Seriously who is this hag?" Boxer asked.

"I don't know but, let's not waste our time here anymore. Let's go home."

...

Boxer and Sock sat on the couch watching the news.

"Last night, the residents of Daten City were terrorized by mass naked student events. What were they trying to accomplish? Police arrested a suspicious masked woman at the scene."

" Who ever started this run must be a pedophile." Boxer said lazily.

"Speaking of which, where's. Brassiere? " As Sock said this Queen B appeared on the television.

_**So been about two weeks usualy update in this time span. This has become a lot of my own dialogue. Now you know why i added that Ken dude I have purpose for everything but it took me a while to get to that. Sorry for the wait been planning out future chapters like episode 6 good stuff comin' up.  
**_


	9. The Runny or Raiders Of The Nasal Dark

_**Vomiting point will be skipped cause no point without art style. Fast update and no spelling errors! Do ya love me yet? Don't know if you guys actually read these.**_

—

The city where love and desire fly freely. Daten City.

Passing fads are part of the natural order. What was coveted the previous day now looks ugly and faded. It's a mystery. Through the ages, numerous fads have come and gone. Are humans truly such fickle creatures?

A news report on television is being shown in a shop. "Today's forecast is sunny with a chance of "suji" -pollen." The anchor woman announced with a finger up her nose.

"Boxer, tell me again why you're picking your nose ..." Sock says disgustedly.

"Oh, haven't you heard? It's the new Goldie Digger therapy. "Boxer hands Sock a magazine. "Ecstasy for my nasal membrane." He digs deeper and moans. "Everybody famous is doing it."

"As if, moron. You're just letting the media get to you. Anyway, don't pick your nose when I'm eating." Sock says as he shoves another spoonful of his dessert in his mouth.

"And you're eating that again. How can you stand that stuff?"

"Why don't you try some? This is Goldie Cafe's new specialty! It sticks to your teeth, but it's crunchy at the same time! This candy with its 108% concentrated egg cream and its subtle bitter taste will revolutionize the world of sweets! A cutting-edge super candy! The Sparkling Queen Nougat!" Sock exclaimed happily.

Boxer stared at him picking his nose."Hm..." He pulls a huge booger from his nose." Hey! They look exactly alike! Don't they?"

"That's pretty big. I think you dehydrated yourself with all that picking." Sock stated.

"Probably! "

Brief's PKE pack went crazy around Boxer's booger." I-I'm reading a heap of gas,in there."

"Who invited you and what the hell are you talking about?" Boxer spat at Brief.

"Ah! And now my PKE Meter's going off!"

"What are you trying to say that I'm a goddamn Ghost?! "Boxer yelled as he hit Brief over and over.

The booger popped off his finger and flew toward Sock.

"Ew!" He picked up his dessert, puffed up his cheeks and Blew really hard.

The booger went up a nearby woman's nose causing her to sneeze. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Damn that's some nasty sneezing ..." Boxer said.

"Well, well... I spy some very handsome men over here. Are you enjoying our fare?" She asked as Boxer and Sock whispered. "Oh, pardon the interruption. I'm the owner of this cafe, Goldie H. Digger! I would love to know your names."

They both tried to give a grand introduction.

"Boxer!"

"Sock!"

"Ooh, what sexy names! Just the way I like 'em! I'll invite you boys to the Goldie Group's 108th Anniversary Party! A lavish feast aboard my airship! "

"Party..." Boxer said uninterested.

"My name isn't sexy."

Goldie chuckled. "Sure it is! And I must admit that our goal is to invite every customer here to the party! Naturally there will be an orgy of sweets..."

"Sweets!" Sock exclaimed.

"Orgy!" Boxer said excitedly. "But your blimp is flying away. What are we supposed to do?"

Goldie held up her own booger. "You don't need to worry. Look! The gas inside our boogers will take us up there! "Everyone floated towards the blimp. "It's showtime! To Goldie Party!"

"Sweetness ..." Sock moaned. "This party is delicious.

"All I see is sugar. "Boxer stated." What happened to the orgy?"

"You better hurry or the food will be gone."

"Decide if you're gonna eat or pick your nose. I'm going with nose-picking." Boxer said annoyed.

"I can't stop doing either!" Sock replied.

"Well, hello there, Mister Boxer. I see that you came. Please join me in the the special room."

Boxer got up quickly. "That's exactly what I wanted to here! Don't wait up Sock!"

"Well, how do you like that?" Goldie asked while pleasuring Boxer's tight hole.

"I love it!" He said as he did the same. "How's this?"

"Amazing. You definitely know how to please a lady. Then, I'll use my super flesh squeeze ..."

"Oh my God! Yes! That's it!" Boxer screamed as she hit that pleasing spot of his.

"Can you withstand my attack on your G-spot?"

"I can't! I've never let anyone finger me before."

They Both moaned in satisfaction when then finished picking each others noses.

"I must say, that was good. It wasn't a bad idea to finger a different hole. A new frontier. "Boxer sighed as he lied in bed.

"After all, that was cutting edge sex. Fucking by placing one's nasal discharge into another's nasal cavity ..." Goldie started to sneeze violently. " Fuck...Fuckchoo! Your booger is irritating my nasal membrane ..." Goldie's skin became black like that of a Ghost."A-Are you an angel?"

"Huh?"

Outside the room everyone could not stop picking their noses no matter how hard they tried.

"No more!" A man cried.

Boogers were building up on the ceiling.

"I can't stop! So good!" Someone else cried.

"What is this! " Sock yelled as he used both hands to pick.

...

"Fuckchoo! Damn that nasty booger of yours! Now I'm only left with snot!" Goldie yelled as snot dangled from her nose.

"You're a Ghost? "Boxer asked casually. "I liked your technique in bed though." He said disappointment in his tone.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag! But it's too late!" Goldie started to expand to the size of the blimp. Every booger I. Daten City was being drawn to her enormous body.

Brassiere appears like she always does." The owner was a Booger Ghost!"

"Your kinda late on that realization. "Boxer said sarcastically. "And why are you here anyway? "

"The Ghost is made of boogers assembled from around the world!" Bra states as she read through her book.

"Whoa! This is off the charts!" Brief said scanning the airship." Is this the Ghost of someone who suffocated to death on a booger? He asked.

"Apparently, it's the Ghost of a man who tripped on a booger and kicked the bucket!" She replied.

"What's the difference? "Boxer asked.

Gas burst from Goldie's body.

"It's an epidemic where anyone who's breathed in this dust will pick their nose until all of the water in their body has turned to boogers!" She began to rapidly pick her nose." I can't stop! What a terrible Ghost! Both of my hands are occupied, so I can't read!

"Oh no! The ghost is using a nosebleed to accelerate! It's gonna use a two-stage rocket of gas and blood to hurl itself toward the moon!"

Boxer picked his nose too hard and it started bleeding. "Fuck! My nose is bleeding! "

"It's finally reached the last stage! The Ghost intends to use the blood from our noses!" Bra inferred.

"If everybody starts bleeding the rocket will accelerate! "Boxer yells.

Sock runs down the hall screaming, " My nose! My nose! My nose! My nose!"

Boxer grabbed him and pulled him back." Hey! You too?!" He put his hand over Sock's. "Hold it in!"

Brief and Brassiere stand and look out the window. "We're about to exit the atmosphere. "Brassiere said.

"A-At this rate, we're gonna ram the moon..."

"Angel boogers!" Brassiere suddenly yelled.

"That's it! "Brief took over." Boxer's boogers! If we force her boogers into its nose and make her sneeze before we reach the moon, we'll make it back to Earth! "

"WELL SAID!" Bra screams.

Sock pulled on Boxer's nostril aggressively. "Now ...blow, Boxer!"

"There's nothing left! There's only blood up there!" He wailed.

Boxer pushed Sock hands off and did the same to him." I'll find some! "

"If you keep stretching my hole, it'll get all loose!" Sock protested.

"It's a little late for that!"

"Clean as a whistle." They said in union after they stopped.

Brief dropped a large wrapped booger." Here. Uh, you can use this." He said blushing.

"Seriously? "Everyone said.

"You've been collecting my boogers?" Boxer asked.

Brief nodded.

"Dude that's Fuckin' gross! I'll make you pay for this, but good job!" Boxer picked up the booger and held it on his back with the ribbon." Let's roll Sock! Straight up his nose!"

Sock quickly pulled off both of his socks. "I know! I'll cut the cabin free!"

They both ran opposite directions. Sock cut at the cabin but nothing happened.

"The cabin isn't part of the Ghost! "

"Look up! Above you!" Brief yelled.

He looked up." Up there?! "He then saw that the ghost was attached to the cabin.

Little ghosts popped up in front of Boxer trying to stop him. Each one shit hundreds of boogers at him but he dodged.

He jumps up and tries the take off his underwear. "Shit! I can't take off these shorts with just one hand." He gets hit and flops down. He got back up and started running again." Son of a bitch! I can't get this belt off!"

Sock cuts two tethers attaching the cabin to the Ghost which makes Boxer slide down the side.

"Sock!" Boxer screamed.

"Gotcha! "Sock cuts off Boxer's shorts and remove his underwear for him.

Boxer grabs his underwear and soon after he shot at the tiny Ghosts. He continued to fall but grabbed on the Ghost and hung over the cabin exposing himself to everyone.

Everyone nose started to bleed because of Boxer's amazing penis.

"Idiot! it accelerate! "Sock yelled at Boxer.

"It's not my fault I got the cock of the walk! But if it bothers you that much I'll put my shorts back on!" Boxer shot the rest of the tethers and Goldie flew closer to the Moon.

The cabin landed safely with Brief and Brassiere still on it.

"Will they be okay?" Breif asked.

...

Take that! And that! And a little bit of this! "Boxer said as he shot more small Ghost. Tentacles sprouted from the ghost and caught Boxer immobilizing him.

Sock came and cut Boxer from the tentacles. "Bondage is my thing, asshole! "Sock yelled before Boxer threw half the booger at Sock's face.

"Carry half of it for me." He started running toward Goldie's face." Phew, that's a load off!"

"Ewww! Your disgusting booger touched my face!" Sock screamed running with the booger on his sword.

"You go right! I'll go left!" They both slid down till they were right under Goldie's nose.

"Ah! I can't throw this away when it looks like a nougat!" Sock protested.

"We're aiming for the nasal G-spot!" Boxer kept into Goldie's nose.

"Boxer! "Sock screamed.

Boxer kept going till he found the right spot and placed the booger onto it.

Goldie tried to supress a sneeze and Boxer cocked his gun.

"Fuckchoo!" Goldie sneezed heavily causing her to fly back. Boxer shot her in the nose soon after. God bless me." She said before she exploded.

Boxer pulled his finger out of his nose as he fell toward the cabin." My finger came out. Fuckin' Awesome Bro!"

Sock flew in to the sky with Boxer's booger on his sword. He flew into the Moon's nose somehow while Boxer floated down using his underwear. The Moon sneezed and left a sting of snot hanging down with Sock in it.

"Ew! No more!" He screamed.

"Hey guys, which hole do you like it in?" Boxer said with his toe up his nose.

—

_**Sometimes I think I could voice Sock, but I don't have the equipment or awesome friends with it. So guys the demon brothers are coming up next but may take some time. Until then spread the word to your friends. I bid you adieu. Oh a name hmm... will a hint that they have to do with underwear and your legs be enough.  
**_


	10. Les Diabloiques pt1

_**The time has come for Daten City to follow the RUUURUS. Hope you like it. 4/20 Revised and maybe funnier. more references and ish.  
**_

—

Boxer and Sock spent all night at Daten High defeating a barrage of ghost. They sat on the toilet ranting.

"Seriously? Zero Heavens again? "Sock groaned

"God..." Boxer sighed deeply." How many does that make?"

" And they all look the same."

"Damn, that Afro-priestess' seriously pissing me off!" Easy job for a big payload, my ass!"

"It's not going to school that's the problem. It's the fact that we're not making any goddamn money."

"I can't even blow off any steam this way. Fuck, I haven't been able to blow either." Boxer grunted heavily as he finished up using the bathroom." I bet this is what anal feels like. Painful and exhausting. "

"Like you would know." Sock retorted.

"It's no fun when these replicas never react." Boxer said annoyed.

A small Ghost crawled away from the top of the stall when Boxer looked up.

"Ooh! Found a real one!" Boxer exclaimed.

They both got up and tackled the ghost to the floor with their weapons in hand.

"It looks cheap, but this should at least be a real Ghost. "Sock said.

"Look at it squirm. I hope it screams." Boxer said excitedly.

The ghost wiggled free and crawled into the toilet.

"Well that's fuckin' gross." Boxer said.

"Why did it jump in there?" Sock asked.

"Well, fuck it. That's one place we don't wanna go." Boxer replied.

Sock snickered, "Speaking from experience, are you?"

"Why you gotta be such a ball buster Bro?" Boxer said angrily.

The ghost came back up and splashed toilet water on the both of them.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" They both yelled.

They threw anything they could find and broke all the toilets but failed to catch the Ghost.

"Stop jumping in toilets!" Boxer screamed.

...

"It got away..." Boxer said as they walked through the school.

"And then we noticed the sun was up." Sock said.

A student was behind them as they walked.

" Why aren't you wearing your uniforms? "He asked.

"Proper attire is required on school grounds." another student intruded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Boxer asked.

"The new school kings have laid down certain rules." The student answered.

"I thought we were the kings of this hellhole."

"Your old news now." The student replied. "You should follow the rules if you know what's good for you." He said walking away.

"Skip school for a bit and the whole place turns to hell." Sock said..

Boxer whistled and Brief showed up.

"Geek boy. Explain to me what the fuck is going on."

"Okay!"

...

"So, these demon brothers have the school bound with all these rules and morals?" Sock asked Brief.

"Uh-huh, and they're the mayor's sons so teachers can't do anything. "

"Slow your roll there. What kinda rules we talking about?! Like no sleep, blowjobs, finger banging, drinking, partying, or sex?! What kinda world are we living in?!"

A black limo with the shape of a bat on the hood pulled up and out came a red carpet. The carpet hit Brief sending him blasting off at the speed of light.

The students assembled in a frenzy.

"It's the demon brothers!" someone yelled.

"Sirs Skivvy and Legwarmer! Good morning! "Everyone said.

Two boys with red skin and horns stepped out of the vehicle. The boy with green hair and piercing green and yellow eyes spoke first.

"Well, well. Do you not sense an abnormal irregularity in our proximity, Mister Legwarmer?"

"I do brother. I spy two males who are not listed on the school roster."the light blue haired brother with glasses spoke.

Skivvy sniffed the air." I smell a peculiar Cologne that I have not been acquainted with. Do you recognize the brand, perchance? "

"The primary component appears to be ammonia like cat urine. "Legwarmer inferred.

"Oh? Please excuse us you must be the janitorial unit."

"Hey, assholes!" Boxer yelled to get their attention.

"Binding us with rules, you bondage loving whores." Sock said not sensing the iron in his words.

"I see you've fucked up the school while we were gone!"

The demon brothers gasped!

"That riffraff is trying to intimidate us." Legwarmer stated.

"They're very surreptitious, maybe they're hoodlums." Skivvy replied.

"S-Surreptitious?" Boxer said confused.

"They're trying to say we're ghetto! Their the ones fucking up this school!" Sock interjected.

"That's right! School is meant to be fun!" Boxer yelled.

Legwarmer closed in on the two and began to scold them. "Excuse me? Your derogatory remarks have made it clear that you low IQ bottom-feeders cannot comprehend, but there's only one way to stem the tide of rampant debauchery under the guise of a carte blanche. That way is new school rrurus!" He said rolling the 'R'.

"Is he like European or something? Cause he just butchered that word. "Boxer asked.

"A new standardized uniform! A new ideology! "Legwarmer went on.

"Magnifique, Legwarmer." Skivvy worshiped.

"Exemplary behavior! Civil minds! Disciplined bodies! That which holds the essence of true beauty! " legwarmer continued to say.

Skivvy appeared at his side. "Calm down mon cher, your turning bright red."

Legwarmer brushed harder. "Forgive me this shade is unbecoming of me."

"Your face was red to begin with..." Brief said to them.

They turned to see that Boxer and Sock had fallen asleep. Their faces laced with shock toward the disrespect.

Brief nervously tried to cover for them." Ah! They were both up all night!"

...

Boxer tried hard to swallow his foul tasting lunch." Shit! This tastes like ass!" He said.

"They used their authority as the mayor's sons to change the lunch menu." Brief told them.

"This is what health freaks eat." Sock said." Nowhere near enough sugar."

"Need more ketchup! Mustard! Tabasco sauce! Chili sauce! Jalapeños! I need a kick to wake me..." Boxer ranted before he dozed off.

"So goddamn tired..." Sock said sleepily.

"No, I'm not going home until I give them a kick in the nuts!" Boxer said in his sleep.

The red carpet rolled out and again hit Brief.

"Jesus, they're here." Boxer sighed

Ignore them like they're Satan." Sock told him.

"Well look at this. The toilet- brothers are here." Skivvy taunted.

"You should reduce your condiment consumption. The fat will make your stomach and brain all flabby." Legwarmer warned them.

"If you seek to improve your looks and your health, follow our rrurus!" Skivvy said also rolling his R.

"I maintain my athletic figure with a workout and perfect control of my calorie intake."

"Tres bien brother. Also have you heard?" Skivvy said loud enough so Boxer and Sock could hear." There are apparently angels in this school that slay any evil Ghosts that appear. "

"Two brothers I believe. "Legwarmer replied.

"Oh? May they be referring to us?" Skivvy asked.

While they talked Boxer got angrier and crushed Chick with his bare hands.

"Please, if they were I'd reward their bravado."

"Oui, how could anyone call themselves an angel? The duplicity in that title is laughable."Skivvy snickered.

"Besides they are so obnoxiously violent that they destroy their surroundings and injure pedestrians without remorse." Legwarmer replied.

"Those two just pervade an ennui. Callous bores in other words. I've heard the blonde one leads the prolific life of a gigolo. "Skivvy said tauntingly.

"And the other is feminine and rotund."

Boxer stood up but stopped when Sock flipped the table in a bleeding rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I know I'm a little flamboyant but I am not fat! And what's bad about being an angel?!" He screamed at the demon brothers who didn't seem to care. "You two are a couple of douchebags!"

"Right on!" Boxer said behind him." Let them know who's on top!"

"Oh? You're still here?" Legwarmer said coldly." I was under the impression that you had already left.

Skivvy turned his head to think." Um...Mario and...? Comment ça s'appelle, huh Legwarmer?" Skivvy asked.

"If they both share the occupation as plumbers then my best guess is Luigi. "He replied.

"Oh, now it's on!" Boxer yelled!

"No need for the equanimity . Also what is the goal of this fruitless endeavor." Skivvy questioned.

They stood confused for a second until Boxer spoke up.

"'Cause where gonna kick your ass! "

"So brusque. Yes, but how will we determine the winner?" Legwarmer asked.

"The winner? Sock said confused.

"Who will be the judge? "Legwarmer asked again.

"The judge? "Boxer said this time.

"You mentioned something about who was on top..." Skivvy said.

"I presume that you want to establish who is superior. "Legwarmer finished.

"Between the two of us..." Skivvy said.

"B-Box" Brief stuttered trying to stop them.

"So, how are we going to settle this boondoggle? "Legwarmer asked.

"Um.." Boxer droned.

"Etiquette? "They both said." Appearance? Class? Athletics? Family background? Academics? Vision? Hearing?" They kept suggesting.

Boxer and Sock stood in confusion as they realized they couldn't win in any of those categories.

"What a quandary, we have an insurmountable lead in every category. Is there any activity you angels excel ? Blowing horns maybe?" Skivvy teased.

"These angels certainly know about blowing." Legwarmer stated mischievously.

"Don't underestimate my blowing skills! I was ranked 69th on the under ground." Boxer argued.

"Boxer, you making it worse." Sock said trying to calm him down.

"Victory without violence! that is one of our rrurus!" Skivvy yelled.

"Rrurus are written by the strong! This is fact! That's the truth! An absolute rruru!" They sat down." Losers should know their place."

"See you next fall." Skivvy said before they snapped their fingers.

Two pits opened beneath the angels and they fell in. A picture of them both came out from the statue next to Skivvy. News about the demon's victory spread quickly.

...

The angels were sent underground where lower class students lurked.

"I can't believe we lost to some guys who can't pronounce rules right. What kinda shit is that?" Boxer said angrily.

"I think they sent us to hell." Sock said as he looked around the disgusting room filled with bugs, sludge, horrible supplies, and nerds who were into Star Whores and other lame stuff."Look at all the gross people."

"B-B-Boxer, good morning. "

They both looked back to see Brief.

"Oh? They dropped you too Geek Boy?" Sock asked.

"This is the "loser class" for us geeks."

"Oh,makes sense." Sock said.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Brief said while the brothers ignored him.

A cackle caught their attention. "So you've been dropped down here too!"

They looked between Boxer's legs and saw the Ghost that escaped through the toilet.

"You're the one from last night!" Boxer said.

"I happen to be a Ghost who was also a loser at life. We can bond at the bottom of the pile."

They pinned the Ghost to the ground as they did before.

"We aren't gonna stay here forever. "Sock told the Ghost.

"Don't drag us down to your level." Boxer added.

"S-Sorry about that!" The Ghost apologized. "I'll do anything just don't shoot!"

"No, I'm gonna shoot." Boxer told the Ghost.

"We're gonna sever your limbs, gouge out your eyes, piss on your skull, and rape anything left moving." Sock said aggressively.

"O mighty angels! I have information you may want to know! It's about the demon brothers! I'll give you a good rate!"

After they let him go the Ghost took them to a grimy toilet that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in forever.

"This is the entrance!" He pointed.

"I'm gonna murder you, ass face!" Boxer yelled

"This is the only entrance! "The Ghost explained to him.

"Hell no! I ain't goin' in there!"

Sock turned to Boxer." I'm sure it's only scary the first time in. You've already done it plenty of times, so this should be easy."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Um, do you really need me here?" Brief asked.

"Let's get going!" The Ghost said before he pulled the handle. A wave of dirty water pulled them into the toilet.

—

_**I'm probably the only person that speaks in different voices while writing. But I did a really good Legwarmer. Anywhore the demon brothers, as you may have notice Skivvy+ Legwarmer say rrurus it's the only word they can't pronounce. Skivvy uses a bit of French like how kneesocks used more english i switched it around cause i saw him and as an asshole like that, you know those fancy ones. Oh well, byezies.  
**_


	11. Les Diabloiques pt2

_**Get ready to look up some words. On a random note twilight has ruined **_  
_**werewolves for me, they're rapists and pedophiles. But the books are worth a read I guess. Still dumb though.**_

**_—_**

The trip down the toilet did not take long before they exited from another toilet covered in various substances.

"We're here!" The small ghost yelled.

"It stinks!" They all yelled before throwing up.

The ghost quickly cleaned the two brothers and made them sparkle. "There it is!"

"What is this place? "Boxer asked. He looked over to an assembly line creating Ghost. "Hey, those are the fakes." Boxer looked over to Brief who was using his phone." What are you doing?"

"I'm sending Bra a picture so she can check it out."

"When did you two exchange numbers? Creepy. Don't sext her is my advice." Sock warned.

Brief's phone rang a few seconds later. "Hello? Brief here." He answered.

"IT'S A GHOST PLANT!" Brassiere yelled through the phone." Destroy it at once! If you procrastinate much longer, they'll all become active!"

"Bleh, I'm sick of dealing with fakes." Boxer groaned.

"Look at the top of the plant. " Brassiere ordered them. They looked up at a glowing stone. "It's a Ghoststone that's been absorbing human evil for thousands of years! The plant is using the evil in the stone to produce Ghosts! "

"Uh-huh"

"So the plant will stop producing Ghosts if we destroy the stone?" Brief asked Brassiere.

"Exactly. "

"Piece of cake." Boxer said amused.

"Don't get careless! They are the only ones capable of using a Ghoststone! So this must be their work!" Brassiere concluded.

"They?" Sock said.

"Their? "Boxer said too.

"YES! THEM!" She screamed.

A red carpet came flying toward the angels. They stepped out of the way and let the carpet hit Brief.

"Hm?" They followed the red carpet until they saw an army of Ghosts and two figures walking down stairs.

"Well, well..." Skivvy said as he walked down the stairs opposite Legwarmer." If it isn't those petulent plumber brothers. Their sporadic nature fills me with animosity."

"This simply won't do brother." Legwarmer spoke." Students aren't allowed in here."

"And what's with this factory? "Sock asked." I'm pretty sure you're breaking a few laws here. What happened to your rrurus." Sock said imitating them.

"We'll disregard your pejorative and tell you. This is our mission. "Skivvy replied.

"And our duty. Our business, you could call it." Legwarmer added.

"After finishing up the test run yesterday, we can finally begin mass production. Once that happens, you gutter angels won't be able to do a thing. It won't be long before the planet is knee-deep in Ghosts."

"Are you two right in the head?" Boxer said annoyed.

"I'm sorry but we're gonna crush those little dreams of yours. Prepare to die." Sock said.

That signature halo appeared above their heads. Their clothes transformed to their angelic outfits as they chanted, "O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garbs of these holy guardians; Cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth." They pulled off their garments and transformed them into their weapons. "Repent! "

"That was kickass!" The small ghost yelled beside them.

"Your ignorance will be your greatest weakness." Legwarmer said demonically.

"Your feeble minds need to be given a schooling. Shall we, Legwarmer." Skivvy said as two red tails formed from behind them.

"We shall, my dearest brother. "

Their clothes went from a beige uniform to black latex and leather outfits. Skivvy took off two pairs of underwear while Legwarmer took off both his legwarmers. All while they chanted," May the earth shatter; may the oceans dry; may the sun extinguish itself; Bestow upon us the Almighty power of our demonic lord in Hell." Their garments transformed into two black guns and two scythes." We are demons! High-class commanders!"

"Skivvy!"

" and his brother, Legwarmer!"

"Lace! "A little red zipper beast growled.

"What?! They're actually demons?!" The ghost yelled.

"Oh, now I get it." Boxer said.

The Ghost ran over to the demon brothers. "O mighty demons! I am at your disposal! Those guys are disgusting! They use their power to snap the necks of babies! "

"Hey!" Boxer and Sock yelled.

The Ghost cackled. "This is the end for you! That's what you get for messing with..."

Legwarmer stabbed the Ghost with the tip of his scythe before he could finish the sentence.

"Wild ghost need to be tamed first." Legwarmer stated.

The Ghost grew bigger and changed forms.

"Helena Bonham Carter!" Brief yelled.

"I guess they really are demons." Sock said.

They easily defeated the Ghost with a few shots and slashes.

The Ghost blew up and yelled,"Th-That was fast!"

Half a heaven fell from the ghost and landed in Sock's hand.

"The hell, half a coin? This makes me want to start cutting!" Sock said angrily.

"Don't go emo now. We still gotta kick their asses." Boxer told Sock.

"You boys are shockingly stupid. Angels and demons have been rivals since creation! " Legwarmer stated.

"It's absurd for you to ignore us." Skivvy added.

"Aww Sock, they think they can beat us." Boxer cooed tauntingly.

"Since creation angels have been kicking demon ass." Sock unbuttoned his pants and started to take off his underwear and other sock.

"We're gonna go..." Boxer began to say.

"...completely wild..." sock said. He handed Boxer his underwear.

"...which means it's party time." They transformed the second weapons and stood ready.

"Let's get this started! "They said in unison.

They stared daggers at the demon brothers until Brief interfered.

"I'm pretty sure you only really need to grab the stone if you want to win."

They all stood dumbfounded.

"Oh, that's right. "Boxer and Sock said.

Skivvy and Legwarmer looked back and gasped." The stone's gone!"

Chick had the stone in her mouth then swallowed it. Lace punched Chick in the stomach until she pooped out the stone.

Brief caught the stone in his hand. "Whoa! That stinks! Barfsville!" He yelled from the putrid smell of the stone."A swarm of artificial Ghosts! " He screamed as he saw the army of fake Ghost charge towards him.

Boxer connected his guns and they shape shifted into a semiautomatic. He shot at the Ghost that were chasing Brief.

"Take it and get the fuck outta here, Geek Boy!" Boxer yelled still shooting." Move it!"

Brief ran as fast as he could.

"Not so fast, insolent human!" Legwarmer said as he threw his scythes at Brief.

Sock connected his swords at the hilt and lunged in front of Brief. He blocked the scythes by spinning his swords and hit a group of Ghosts.

Skivvy shot at Brief when he ran." You won't get away!

Brief jumped in the toilet that brought them there followed by a bunch of Ghosts. He came out through a urinal scaring the boys who were using it.

Two girls were using the toilet talking about random things.

"That guy from class B was extremely tiny, I didn't even know he was inside." One of them said.

Skivvy and Boxer's hand came from underneath the two girls with their gun in hand. The girls ran before the two began to shoot at each other. The toilets broke and out came Skivvy and Boxer pointing a gun at each other.

"It seems that your toilet cleaning experience has come in handy. Never would have thought there'd be an entrance here. "Skivvy said eying Boxer.

"It leads right down to your hideout. No wonder it reeks." Boxer retorted.

They shot a single bullet. The bullets collided causing a huge explosion. They shot relentlessly at one another from then on.

Legwarmer and Sock burst through the other toilets. They broke through the wall into the hall behind Brief.

"I need to get out of here! " Brief yelled.

Legwarmer whistled.

Lace came driving their limo Speedo through the halls. She was about to run over Brief until Sock pushed him upstairs.

Sock whistled and Chick came driving Transparent through the windows. She hit Lace and Legwarmer through another window. Sock did a back flip into the car with Chick.

They drove up the side of the school. Then they drove through another set of windows.

Boxer and Skivvy ran through the bathroom shooting eachother through the walls. Boxer broke through the walk and tried to hit Skivvy. Skivvy blocked and punched Boxer in the face. Boxer pulled Skivvy by the hair and kneed him in the face.

Sock and Chick drove up beside Brief.

"C'mon, run faster." Sock told Brief.

"Huh? Aren't you gonna give me a ride?" Brief asked.

"Look up ahead." Sock pointed to the direction where the black limousine was coming from.

Brief had nowhere to run. He kept running towards them but tripped and fell. Speedo and Transparent crashed into each other suspending the hoods above Brief.

Boxer pushed Skivvy into the toilet stall and dunked his head in. Skivvy was beginning to drown but he kicked Boxer into the urinal. He stepped on Boxers head and flushed his head in the urinal.

Sock and Legwarmer were still in their vehicles rammed against each other. Sock used his word to poke Brief in the ass. Brief kicked Transparent up and sent it driving on top of the limo. Transparent broke through the roof of the limo and it began to rip off.

Boxer broke through a window running away from Skivvy. Skivvy combined his gun and made a shot gun to get a better shot. He kept missing and got frustrated.

"Why won't you die!" Skivvy growled.

Boxer slid on the ground and started shooting behind himself.

Brief got to the roof and waited there for a while. He was panting heavily.

"I should be safe here..."

A loud crash sounded when the limo broken through the roof with legwarmer on top.

"Found you!" He yelled about to attack Brief.

Sock and Chick showed up and hit Brief out of the way and rammed Legwarmer. Brief slid right in front of Skivvy who pointed a gun at him.

"Where's the stone?!" Skivvy yelled.

Brief shook his head at Skivvy. Skivvy shot at Brief but it was blocked by another bullet.

Skivvy looked up and found boxer with a sniper in his hands.

"Yo!"

Skivvy pointed his gun back at Brief. Legwarmer came and put his scythe over Brief's neck.

"Hand over the stone." Legwarmer ordered.

"It looks like this boy wants to die." Skivvy said.

Boxer jumped down next to Sock who was now outside of Transparent. Both stepped closer to the two demons.

"Halt, angels of the toilet! "Skivvy said as he and his brother pulled Brief closer." If you come any closer, this filthy boy will suffer the consequences. "

"Go ahead." Boxer replied to him." And while you're at that, I'll blow off that annoying head of yours."

"You call yourselves angels when you'd just let a human die?"

"I can't stop myself from doing the things I want to do. And right now, I want to kill you. If that means Geekwad has to go then so be it."

"Couldn't you at least call me by my name before I die?" Brief asked him.

"What's wrong with you?! Don't you angels follow any rrurus?!" Skivvy yelled.

"You and that word again. Rules are made to be broken." Boxer said as he closed in on them.

"Fuckin' angels!" Skivvy screamed before he fires several bullets at the angels.

Boxer shot the same amount of bullets back at him. The bullets collided and formed a black smoke. Skivvy's bullets passed through and headed straight for the angels.

The bullets made their way to the angels but sock hit them all with his sword. The bullets ricocheted off of his sword and back at the demons knocking their weapons out of their hands.

"What the fudge sickles?!" The demon brothers said in unison.

"Geek Boy! The stone!" Boxer yelled.

Brief pulled the stone from his pants and threw it into the air. Boxer shot the stone and it shattered.

The underground demon plant exploded encasing the whole school in fire and a giant sinkhole to form. The demon brothers jumped into their broken limo driven by a headless Lace.

"Listen carefully, you fucking angels." Skivvy said angrily.

" We'll call it a draw this time. But next time, you'll be sorry!" Legwarmer informed them.

"Sit tight and wait for us to come back! And with that..." Skivvy said before they drove off." We bid you adieu! "

The school came down to a low flame. The students inside were slightly burned but no serious injuries.

"Well, I guess school isn't that bad after all." Boxer said contentedly.

"We even have these romantic little candles. "Sock said referring to the burning school.

"Hey, Fire Crotch. You did a decent job today." Boxer told him." There's a fire in my pants, wanna help me put it out?"

"Huh? What?" Brief asked.

"Come on. What else would a couple of horny teens do together?" He asked.

"Huh?! Um! Er..." Brief said fidgeting. "Th-That's what you meant?! But we should take things slow! Start with a kiss, I guess?" He asked shyly. "On the cheek maybe? "

"No way! Forget it. I'm gonna go find some random girl to bang. They're easier than your vigin ass!" Boxer said.

"Too bad for you. We could've had some fun. I'm very submissive." Sock said following behind Boxer.

Brief sat next to the dismantled flag pole playing with his fingers.

"B-B-Bo..."

...

You underestimated a weaker enemy that managed to trip you up as a result. I see that you still have much to learn, Mister Skivvy, Mister Legwarmer."

We're very sorry, Ms. Mayor." Skivvy apologized.

"The plan was to build up our forces on the surface and underground. You've made a real mess of things. You will be punished for your failure today."

"Ms. Mayor, you can't possibly mean..." Legwarmer spoke.

Two toilets opens up underneath the demon brothers and they fell in.

"It stinks like armpits in here! "

"It's getting in my mouth..."

The toilets closed trapping the demon brothers inside.

"In any case those angels are really something. I would expect nothing less from the protégés of that batshit-insane Brassiere. "The mayor said to herself." But, this should prove to be very entertaining ..."

—

_**Shout out to my lovelies in the UK. Sup fans if you've made it this far congrats.  
**_


	12. Transhomers

—

In the corner of the galaxy where love and desire fly freely, there are two life forms who have been engaged in a battle since Creation.

...

So, my little lost Lamb. Why have you come to my church? Brassiere asked.

"O all powerful and all knowing God! Please stop...stop the fighting between B-Boxer and S-Sock..." Brief pleaded.  
"I beg of you.."

"I'm gonna choke you so hard, you won't be able to mouth off at me ever again! "Sock yelled as he strangled Boxer.

"Whoa! Timeout!" Brief yelled as he tried to pull them apart." What's wrong with you guys?! Boxer and Sock ignored him and stared at eachother." Haven't you learned your lesson about how petty your squabbling is?!"

Boxer and Sock punched Brief in the face." Shut the fuck up!"

Brief flew back and crashed into the alter where Brassiere was standing.

"They refuse to grow up." Bra muttered.

At that moment the sky turned red and two asteroids came crashing down!

"W-W-W-Wow!" Brief exclaimed gawking at the asteroid in front of him.

He banged his fist on the asteroid. "Is this..." he licked it."an a-asteroid?!"

A door open on the asteroid and crushed Chick. Out came a blue and red robot.

"The battle will take place here." The robot stated.

"A-Awesome! I never dreamed I'd actually meet a real robot warrior! Wait rill I tell my sci-fi buddies! "He said to himself. "My name is Brief! "

"My name is Cocktimus prime. I have come to end this."

"End what?" Brief asked." Did you come here by yourself to stop their fighting? "

"No you are mistaken. I am not alone."

And then. A loud crash sounded behind them as a robot burst through the wall.

"My name is mingeatron. It's over Cocktimus." The other robot said.

"There's another one!" Brief yelled.

"What are you looking at?" Mingeatron asked Sock who was staring intently at him.

"That marshmallow looks really good." He replied.

"This?" Mingeatron asked pointing a pink spot in his chest. "This is the core of all sentient robots. Known as the Guimauve. It serves as our heart."

Sock disregarded him and ate the Guimauve anyway." Delicious! "

"You fool! That isn't food!" Mingeatron yelled. He broke apart from the destruction of his core.

Sock went through a slightly similar process but was reconstructed as a robot.

"My name is Gothic Emperor Sock. Now it's over!"

"That was badass! "Boxer yelled on the side.

"I don't believe this..." Mingeatron said as he was now only a head.

"A fitting end, Mingeatron." Cocktimus stated. He looked to the side and saw that Boxer was eating his core." Stop!" He broke apart like Mingeatron had.

"Ew,this taste like shit!" Boxer went through the same reconstruction and was now a robot." My name is Douche Commander Boxer. I'm here to end this!"

What do I do?! This is totally out of control! "Brief yelled. A piece of the ceiling fell and knocked him out cold.

Boxer was in his room looking for new recruits.

His things began to transform into robots.

"Soundnoise transhome!"

"Lovechair transhome!"

"Spinbed transhome!"

"Cattlehead transhome!"

"Condom transhome!"

Sock was in his room doing the same.

"Firetorch transhome!"

"Sugarscream transhome!"

"Cage transhome!"

"Skullhead transhome!"

"Bigdildo transhome!"

...

In the kitchen the Boxerbots have surrounded the refrigerator.

"Sock is obsessed with eating. "Boxer stated." Once we've secured the sweets that are his lifeblood, victory will be ours!"

"My radar's going crazy!" One of Boxer's boys said. He scanned the refrigerator . Blades penetrated the robot when he touched the fridge.

"What?!" Boxer yelled

Another robot ran up to the fridge.

"Are you okay? Im coming..." The robot was pierced by multiple blades.

Sock emerged from within the fridge and gave an evil chortle.

"Everything sugary is already in my tummy! "He laughed.

"Fuck!" Boxer exclaimed as more of Sock's allies surrounded his team." That's fightin' dirty, Sock!"

"Too bad for you, Boxer."

"Boxerbots, attack!"

Each of them shot lasers at each other while Brassiere and Chick sat at the kitchen table.

Sock was in the hallway outside the bathroom ready to burst.

"Open up!" He yelled banging on the door." I can't hold it in!"

Boxer laughed." Silly Sock. You can shit your guts out for all I care!"

A frightening tactic from Boxer.

Boxer signaled for his team to be quiet.

"It's too damn quiet out there. Something's up he's not calling me a bastard."

Boxer quickly checked outside the door before a red dot appeared on his forehead.

"You're still a bastard and you're still stupid." Sock chuckled.

More red dots appeared until Boxer's face was completely red.

"An ambush! No fair, Sock!" Boxer yelled.

The Sockcons' response was to wear diapers.

"All's fair in love and war!" Sock told him. He took out a megaphone and yelled,"Fire!"

They all fired blowing out the whole bathroom.

...

Boxer retreated to the Boxerbot base in the chapel to do some maintenance.

"Damn! I'm in a shitty mood now!"

A pink car raced into the base.

"Transhome!" The car transhomed into a female Boxerbot." Please forgive my tardiness."

Boxer turned his head toward the bot."Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"C-Commander Boxer?"

"Such a hottie..." Boxer drooled. He grabbed the bots hand."Come with me!" Then ran into a private room.

It's time to screw.

"I'm about to explode!" The female bot said as Boxer put his screwdriver to her screw.

Sparks erupted as they connected and moans were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Spark!" The pink bot yelled before she exploded.

"It's a suicide bomber!" The Boxerbots outside yelled.

Meanwhile, at the Sockcon base in the residential tower.

"The church will be yours in no time, Master Sock." A robot informed him.

Sock chuckled,"That spy should have reduced Boxer to scraps by now."

"Ha, I doubt your plan's gonna work." A Boxerbot laughed.

An explosion came followed by Boxer with the broken suicide bomber.

"You've got serious balls, asshole! Get your ass over here so I can split you in half!" He yelled angrily.

"Follow Commander Boxer's lead!" A member of his team yelled.

All the boys began to shoot as Sock walked over to boxer.

"Weren't you the one complaining about ambushes just a moment ago?!" Sock screamed. He raised his sword and swung it back down.

Boxer blocked the attack with his gun.

"What? When did that ever happen?!" He said before punching Sock.

They hit each other back and forth. Days went by with no progress at all. Weapons were built into the building after a while.

...

"It's finally time! This will be our final battle!" An upgraded Sock said.

"Ha, the hell it is!" Boxer retorted.

Both sides were staring each other down. The end was finally near.

"Sockcons transhome!" They charged forward toward the Boxerbots.

"Boxerbots transhome!"

The Boxerbots and Sockcons fought each other until the brink of destruction.

Boxer broke through Socks defenses and began to attack.

"I'll send you to the scrapheap!" Boxer screamed.

"We'll see who's going to the scrapheap!" Sock yelled back.

They crashed into each other and flew back to their sides. Boxer shot most of Sock's team and raced back towards Sock.

A giant robot fell leaving Boxer and Sock to fall into the chapel.

Who will win this epic battle?

...

"I feel like I just had a really bad nightmare." Brief groaned after he regained consciousness.

He looked around at the metal walls before he saw Boxer and Sock tumbling toward him.

Brief stumbled back and stepped on Cocktimus' and Mingeatron's head.

"Brief! Could you please not step on my head?" Cocktimus asked.

"You got guts, kid." Mingeatron added.

Brief stumbled back farther.

"I'm sorry!" He screeched. "If your still alive, you should stop their fight!"

"Give it up, Brief. Those two in our stead are going to settle the war upon which the destiny of all sentient robots rests." Cocktimus explained to Brief.

"That's so selfish!" Brief yelled." You dragged them into your stupid little war!"

"They did this to themselves." Mingeatron retorted.

"Don't you have any respect for human life?!" Breif asked hastily.

"There's no need to feel shame! Our race considers it an honor to die in battle!" Cocktimus said. "However that is no longer important. This war will not end until the two of them have settled this once and for all!"

"Why do you keep going on about honer and all that crap! You sound like complete idiots! "Brief yelled.

"What?!" Both robots said in unison.

Brief pointed to the left,"Look!" He was pointing to the battle between Boxer and Sock." Don't you find it repulsive?! This is the true nature of the destiny you speak of!"

"Are you telling us that this is the destiny of our race?!" Mingeatron asked.

"It's hideous! "Cocktimus added." Brief, that was a magnificent speech."

" This kid may be right."

"After watching the two of them squabble, I realize how foolish we've been to allow destiny to bind us in this eternal struggle!"

"We swear that we shall call an immediate halt to this pointless war." Mingeatron turned to Cocktimus." And we promise together from now on."

Their severed arms shook hands.

"That's right!" Brief said cheerfully. "You should work together! And with that settled..."

"I have an excellent idea." Ckocktimus interjected. "To commemorate our new alliance. "

"Uh huh!"

"We shall join forces..." Mingeatron began.

"Uh huh!" Brief said again.

"...to annihilate every pathetic life form on this planet!" They said at the same time.

The broken parts of robots connected to form an enormous ghost.

"Oops." Brief said.

"The fights over, Sock!" Boxer yelled while choking Sock." I'm gonna choke you so hard.. "

They heard the screams of Brief in the distance and turned around.

"H-Help!" Brief screamed.

"Huh? What's that?" Boxer asked.

"It's pretty big." Sock said.

Rumbling came from the private room before a male robot ran out. The robot was soon followed out by Brassiere who was adjusting her clothes.

"Listen up, my motherfuckin' angels! That is clearly a Ghost! An evil spirit born from aliens who lived to fight but were never able to settle things once and for all because their home planet was destroyed! After traveling through the depths of space, it finally reached this planet!" She explained.

"I see." Sock said." So, we're dealing with an imported Ghost from outer space."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if we're dealing with a Ghost, it's party time!"

Boxer began a robotic transformation as did Sock. Their appearance returned to that of a human before they began to chant awkwardly, " O wicked spirit born of a something in limbo...Judge? Jury? Re...Something does something or something else... Return to...to... to...!"

They let out a loud scream before attacking the Ghost.

The Ghost exploded like many before it.

"More than meets the eye, my ass!" Boxer said teasingly.

Thousands of blue heavens fell from the Ghost. Every robot burst into thousands of more coins. The flooded into the chapel covering everything.

Boxer popped his head out and yelled," Hell yeah! We hit the damn jackpot. "

"This should be enough for lots of journeys between Heavan and the surface!" Sock said floating along on an inflatable.

Bra picked up a coin and bit on it.

"Hm? thought so. These are foreign Heaven coins. A thousand of these aren't even worth one Heaven." She explained.

"Goddammit!" Boxer yelled.

...

After storing all of the coins they all took a break.

"I was getting worried for a while there, but I'm so glad you're back to normal." Brief said patting the angel's backs." Now you no longer have a reason to fight each other."

They slapped his hand off their backs and turned.

"Would you shut your damn mouth already! "They both said before punching him in the face.

They went back to choking each other like before.

"Do you boys even know how to grow up?" Brassiere asked slightly annoyed.

A box of coins broke open and fell on brief who was lying on the ground.

...

In the corner of the galaxy where love and desire fly freely, there were two life forms engaged in a battle since Creation. Their battle will never end!

—

I love that a lot of yaoi writers are females but i know a few guys that put 'em all to shame. Prominaj she's awesome check her stuff out!


	13. The Stripping

**_ Stripping. spread the word.  
_**

—

"How much money are you going to waste before enough is enough! " Brassiere questioned the boys.

They ignored her like usual.

"I have bills here totaling three million! "She held up the papers." Look at these statements! $500,000 for jellyfish extract! $200,000 for a penis pump!$600,000 for suspicious dolls! $300,000 for imported sweets!"

"Don't start pmsing on us now. Penny pinchers hit menopause faster."

"Besides that, most of that was Boxer I don't need a pump." Sock chuckled darkly.

"I'm telling you this because you're out of control!" Brassiere shouted." I have no money to repair the church. Look at this mess." She said sadly.

"We're working our butts off hunting down Ghosts.!" Sock retaliated. "We've earned this!"

"Yeah we work hard for the Money!" Boxer added.

"Your work only brings in Heavens to be used above! You haven't earned a single penny that can be used on the surface! In fact, you keep wrecking the city and driving us deeper into debt "

Boxer waved her off."yeah, yeah, yeah we get the deal." He and Sock stood from the couch." In that case we'll go out and make some dough! Sound good to you?"

"You're going to make money?!" Bra began to snicker until she burst into a fit laughter. "That's the funniest joke I've heard in my life!"

"What's so goddamn funny." Sock growled." How much was it? Three million dollars? We could make that in three days."

"Please..." Brassiere chuckled bending backward. "You dare mock the sacred act of doing labor for a reward?" She stood straight and got serious. "Very well! Prove that you can make three million in three days! But if you fail I will make you take the unbreakable oath of Heaven that you never waste money again!" She stated.

"But if we win you have to stop bitching about what we buy!" Boxer yelled back at her.

"Naturally." She replied.

"Alright! Let's rake in some cash!"

...

"So, how do we make money? "Sock asked as he and Boxer sat on a park bench.

"Beats me... hold some rich guy upside down and shake? "Boxer suggested.

"That's a crime." Brief said appearing from behind a tree." Maybe you should try something involving manual labor..." He said as he flipped through a job book.

Boxer snatched the book from him and looked through it.

"This looks fun!" He said energetically.

...

They took a lot of odd jobs as waiters, traffic police, construction workers, nurses and even worked in a car wash. They were fired due to lack of skill or being unprofessional.

"Work is such a drag..." Boxer sighed.

"It's so much easier beating up ghost." Sock said sadly.

They finally found a job they were good at. They dressed in only tight underwear with bear ears and tails.

"How much have we made? A million?" Boxer questioned.

"What? "Brief said after snapped out of his naughty daydreams." B-But you were fired from every job you got, so you haven't made a cent yet."

"After doing all that work!" Boxer yelled furiously. "How long is it going to take to make three million then?!"

"Three million? "Brief asked.

"Yep! Our goal is to make three million in three days." Sock explained.

"Um, that means you need to make three million today." Brief told them." That's kinda impossible. "

A loud laughter broke them out of their conversation. They turned their head to see the source of the laugh.

"I made three million dollars in one day! I'm on a roll!" A woman said gloating to another pair of workers.

Boxer and Sock pushed the other two boys away and sat next to the not so pretty woman.

"Hey sugar mama." Sock spoke." Did you really make three million in one day?" He asked.

"Oh we have a couple of cute bear cubs! You betcha I made three million in one day." The woman said.

"Wonderful!" Boxer yelled." How'd you pull that off?" He asked.

"How you ask, my little cub? At the the casino next door, obviously. "

"Oh, the casino." Boxer said getting up.

Sock stood and patted the woman's head. "Thank you."

Brief ran over with his arms held out in front of them."wait,wait,wait! You shouldn't gamble! It isn't easy to win! And it's better if you actually earn your money..." Boxer and Sock threw their uniforms at Brief and changed into two dashing tuxedos.

"This is more our style." Boxer said.

"It must have slipped our minds." Sock said.

"Hey!" Brief yelled running toward them into the Hellton Casino." Are you listening to me?"

...

The gambling establishments are rigged against you." Brief said now wearing Boxer's bear uniform." You should be more realistic ..."

The slot machine Boxer was playing stopped on three 7's.

"Huh?" Brief gasped." Three sevens on the first pull?" He turned to Sock's machine. "What?!" He said watching the coins endlessly flow out.

A group of spectators gathered around the two angels.

"Woah! this is crazy!" A man said in the background.

"Are they gods? "Someone asked.

"We're angels." Boxer corrected them.

"Angels sure are something, you're luck is off the charts..." Brief exclaimed. He sat down at one of the slot machines. "I think I'll give it a try..." He put in a coin and immediately lost." That was my whole life savings! "He yelled.

A giant tube came down and sucked him in. He was thrown into a trash can outside.

Two women who worked in the casino showed up behind the angels.

"Ah, he ran out of money." The brunette worker spoke.

"In this casino, people with no money are immediately removed. "The blonde worker explained.

"You have remarkable luck. You must be angels of fortune. "The brunette said.

"Would you like to join us in a bigger game of roulette in the back?" The blonde asked.

"We can make more money?" Sock said questioningly.

"Of course. "The women answered. "Right this way."

They followed the women into the back room where many people were playing games of roulette.

The tubes sucking up money were being operated by a frantic Lace. The money was sent deep into the building to be eaten by a large pyramid shaped Ghost.

"Everything's going swimmingly with the collection of human money, dear brother. "Legwarmer stated.

"It seems so. The Ghost is much stronger now." Skivvy replied.

"Once this Money Ghost ingests all the money on this planet, the greatest economic crisis will plummet the human world into mass hysteria. This will make up for our previous blunder." Legwarmer explained.

"That was the biggest feux pas of my life. Those disgusting fallen angels cost us our Ghost plant after all the time and energy we expended on it." Skivvy growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ever since, I've been seeing their accursed faces every night." Legwarmer turned to the large amount of screen surveilling the casino. "Yes those faces there. Crass, shallow, moronic... Hm?" He smashed his face against one of the small screens." Why are they here?! Are they here to interfere with our plans?"

Skivvy switch the camera to full screen. "The looks on their faces suggest otherwise. They must be amusing their vacuous minds by gambling."

"Then we should use the opportunity, while they're distracted." Legwarmer suggested.

"It would be a waste to finish them off so quickly, Mister Legwarmer."

"You have a point, brother." Legwarmer replied.

Meanwhile in the roulette room Boxer and Sock had won another game.

"Magnificent, Boxer." The dealer congratulated him.

"I've never met a man so skilled." The blonde worker told Boxer.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

Sock turned to Boxer. "Hey Boxer? How much did we tell Bra we were gonna make?"

"What?" He replied. "Oh yeah, we made a bet, didn't we?"

Sock groaned." Man you never listen. We've already cleared our goal."

"But this is so fun!" Boxer argued. "Why stop?"

"I suppose your right. Let's keep on going then!"

"Is the next game starting yet?" Boxer asked the dealer.

"Dealer change."

"Hm?" The boys looked up at the new dealer.

"Your face is red. Are you okay?" Sock asked the dealer who was obviously Legwarmer in a moustache.

"Are you wasted? "Boxer asked.

"No." Legwarmer replied. His face was turning a brighter shade of red." I just blush really easily. "

Sock seemed skeptical but was thrown of by Boxer's eagerness.

"Whatever! let's get this started already!"

"Very well."Legwarmer put the ball in and watch as it spun around."place your bets."

Boxer pushed a stack of his chips forward. "OK, it's on!"

The ball began to slow down.

"No more bets." Legwarmer said mischievously.

The ball stopped into the wrong spot which signaled the angel's loss.

"Oh well, it happens..." The blonde worker said.

"Ain't no sweat." Boxer said not worrying."let's move on." He pushed more chips over.

Legwarmer threw the ball in again." No more bets." The ball landed in another wrong spot." I'm sorry."The tube came down and took his chips away.

"I'm just gettin' started! "Boxer took a huge stack of chips and placed them in front of him. He quickly lost again.

"Place your bets."

Sock placed a portion of his chips on the table.

"No more bets."

Sock's chips were sucked into the tube also.

"Sorry." Legwarmer sneered.

Both angels placed half of their chips on the table.

"No more bets." Their chips were sucked up once again. "Sorry."

"Time to get serious!" Sock yelled.

"I haven't hit my groove yet!" Boxer yelled in anger.

Skivvy watched from the surveillance room what was happening.

" Merveilleux, Mister Legwarmer! We shall stop those stupid angels of every last cent and finish them off while they wallow in despair.

Back at the roulette table Boxer and Sock had lost all their money.

"...All our money's gone..." Sock said huskily.

"Checkmate." The demon brothers said in unison.

The tubes were closing in on the angels.

"Hold on!" Boxer yelled holding his arm out in front of the tubes." We aren't done yet." He took off his white gloves and held them up." Hey everybody! Who wants to buy this?"

The perverted men and women held up their money. "Sold!"

Skivvy chuckled darkly. "Hmph, he doesn't know when to give up."

The little money they received did not last very long.

Sock took off his black gloves. "Then it's my turn!"

"Sold!"

The ball landed in twenty which cost the angels the hundred dollars they earned.

Boxer threw his jacket into the crowd and earned a bit more money.

They kept removing articles of clothing until Boxer was left in only his pants and underwear and Sock in his underwear and socks clutching Honekoneko tightly to his chest.

Skivvy yawned while watching the boys." This is very tedious. How long do they intend to do this? But if they continue to remove their clothes ..."

"They'll end up completely naked. Which means they'll have no weapons. "Legwarmer thought in his head." It'll be a cinch to finish them off then."

Boxer began to remove his pants revealing his smooth muscular legs. Earning him a huge sum of money.

The money was lost after the ball landed in a losing slot.

Sock slowly took off both his socks as if to tease the crowd. His chiralism earned them a whopping $90,000,000.

They bet it all which was the wrong choice because they lost it all.

Boxer slammed his hands down on the table "Okay! "He yelled." Lucky number seven!"

"What!" Sock yelled. "You're not going to try are you!"

The crowd sat with money in hand chanting, " One more to go! One more to go! One more to go!"

"One more to go. It's over when Boxer loses his boxers. "Legwarmer thought to himself. He held up the tiny white ball. "Yes! Now it's over! The battle between angels and demons will..."

He was brought out of his thoughts by Boxer's loud and powerful sneeze .

"Hey, aren't you nervous at all!" Sock scolded Boxer.

"It's getting cold without my clothes on." He sniffles.

Legwarmer looked down and his eyes bulged out at the sight. He had dropped the ball and it landed into the winning slot.

The angels hugged each other and cheered.

"We did it!" Sock screamed.

"We fucking won!" Boxer cheered.

"Oh shit!" The crowd said sadly.

The casino began to shake as all the money was sucked from the Ghost. The money flooded the room taking Legwarmer away. The Ghost was left as a small rectangular box with no money in it. It was sucked through the tube and landed in front of the angel.

"What's this?" Boxer asked." A new type of fleshjack? "

"Wait, isn't that a Ghost? "

"Today is my lucky day!" Boxer said happily. "Let's take care of this thing and collect our Heavens."

The crowed started to cheer again as Boxer took off his he finished he shot the Ghost in it's eye.

Skivvy and Lace came in their limousine Speedo to collect the unconscious Legwarmer. He was lifted up by a small crane claw and dropped in the limo.

"Merde, merde, merde! This day has been so merde, I'm off home now! "Skivvy cursed biting his thumb. I bid you adieu! "He said as they drive off.

Again the bell tolled.

...…

"Hey you damn angels!" Bra yelled holding a laptop in her hands." Is this your doing?!" She showed them the screen that said 'Boxer's boxers $200,000'

"Yep we learned something new today. You can make a whole heap of money from auctions. "Boxer told her.

"Have you no shame?!" Bra screamed. "You're selling sacred weapons Heaven! "

"Want us to put your underwear up for auction too?" Sock suggested while counting money. He slammed money down of the table not caring that Chick was sitting there." Okay, here's your three million."

"I refuse to accept your dirty money!" Bra retorted.

Boxer butted heads with Brassiere. "What? How can money be dirty? Money's money! "

...

"Ah! The price went up! "Brief yelled sitting at his computer." Damn! I'll add another twenty grand! Nobody's gonna get their hands on these! I'll protect Boxer's boxers!"

—

_**Sorry for my limited knowledge on gambling. Totally wish I had a fanbase like a real anime and get interviewed and all that jazz, but what can you do? I try.I love you guys though I'm almost to 4'000 reads. Ok I updated this to tell you i'm writing again after losing all my data over the planned short hiatus but things didn't go as planed so look forward to an update soon. Oh and I am sorry if anything is ever offending to anyone. Changed the fox outfits to bears is that okay?  
**_


	14. Of The Dead

**Ok so this got pushed back a lot because all my work was lost and i had a whole bunch written but the hiatus is over. Yes brief is creepy I get it.**

* * *

In the vacinity of Romero&Carpen Town, population 666. The dead walk the earth.

The zombies bang on the door of the local police department. What does this mean for the angels?

"Damn, we're knee deep in shit right now Sock!"

Sock hammered away at the wooden boards." Just shut up and hammer!"

Boxer did as told. He stopped and look to see if the zombies were still there. The snout of a dog burst through the door. Boxer pulled out his gun and began to shoot.

"Fuck! There all immune to our weapons."He said angrily.

"That's why you should keep hammering, stupid!" Sock yelled at him.

Boxer through his gun to the side and picked up the Hammer."Fine, I will!" He brought down the hammer and smashed the zombie dog's face. " TAKE THAT BITCH!"

"You've been shooting them for hours and you think a hammer is gonna fix this?!"

"Shut your face!" Boxer calmed down."Anyway, where the hell did these things come from?"

"Yeah, if we knew these freaky ghost zombies were here we wouldn't have taken this gig as cops."

The lights shut off leaving them in complete darkness.

"What fuckin' now!" Boxer yelled.

Hundreds of zombie hands burst through all the boarded doors and windows. Boxer and Sock backed up to the citizens they were keeping safe.

" Hey, we only fled here cause we heard angels were named honorary police chiefs today!" A man spoke up. " So do something!"

All the others agreed.

" If our weapons worked we'd do something!" Boxer argued.

"One of them bit me, if I start eating brains that shit is on you!" A girl nagged them.

"I bet they're not even angels, look at them! Angels don't dress like male strippers!" Said another girl.

" Hey!" Boxer began to argue, but the sounds of cracking wood brought everyone's attention to a group of men." What the hell are you guys doing you dumbasses?"

"Are you trying to let the Ghosts in?" Sock asked.

The citizens blocked their way." Don't you walk away from us, we still have the imposter issue to clear up!" The same girl yelled.

The angels pulled out their weapons.

"Does this look fake to you?!"Boxer screamed.

"Who the hell just groped me?!" Sock said menacingly.

"Hey everyone," One of the three men said." we have a plan." He held up torch."Zombies hate fire, this'llget us through the parking lot." He set fire to a couch on a cart."We'll run for it and get help from the next town over."

"No one's running yet!" A deep, sultry voice said.

The bathroom door opened revealing Bra.

"Though you do seem to have the runs." Sock said jokingly.

"Talk some sense into these douchebags." Boxer said.

"There's an ancient Buddhist legend which speaks of a secret method to transform Ghosts into zombies. Zombies immune to the weaponry of angels. But, there is a way to defeat them. The way to do it ..." She stopped."Aw crap!" She ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay, let's move!" The man from before yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" Boxer screamed.

"Off we go!" The man grabbed the handle to the cart. He let go of the bar because it became to hot. "HOT!"

The cart rolled out the door and fell before the zombies. They began to flood into the building making everyone run. They shot at the zombies but nothing worked, many were bitten.

"Fuck, this looks bad!" Boxer groaned.

"Why do these things only happen to us. I was looking forward to being a cop. I want donuts!" Sock said.

The bathroom door opened behind them." Their brains! You must destroy their brains!" Bra explained." That's the only way to defeat them."

"But these zombies are still Ghost we can't just smash there heads in with a bat! There has to be a more elegant like holy water,silver bullets or garlic!"

Boxer picked up a bat and smashed a zombie's skull." It's dead."

"What the hell! It's just a regular zombie? That's stupid."

"There's no difference between a human and Ghost once they become zombies." Bra told him." The same can be said for you angels."

"We're completely surrounded!" Sock yelled." This may be it for us."

"I remember seeing a gun store across the street. We'll be fine once we have weapons!" Boxer told Sock.

"Good idea!"

Boxer threw a fire extinguisher through the window at a zombie.

"Do it!"

"Alright!" Boxer shot the extinguisher. It exploded making a pathway for everyone."Go,go,go!" He saw the store."Move,move! Follow me!"

"What the hell! This is a sex toy shop!" Sock yelled at him.

"Sorry, force of habit." Boxer apologized drooling over the "toys".

"You idiot manwhore! You must herald from the land of dipshits!"

"What was that, you flamer!"

"Cease your bickering cock jockeys!" Bra intervened.

"This is all your fault for making us be cops for a day!"

"We shouldn't have come here to the middle of nowhere!" Sock added.

"You insisted on this..." Bra argued.

A few miles away on top of a hill sat the demon brothers watching the chaos.

Skivvy giggled loudly." This is is karma for being overly excited, you odious angels."

"Indeed, dear brother." Legwarmer agreed.

"Is the next zombie ready?" Skivvy asked.

"Right away." Legwarmer picked up a bottle and poured it on top of a cat skull. The cat quickly sprung to life and Legwarmer picked it up.

"It's perfect. This zombie liquid we bought from the Demon Catalog is just the ticket! Combined with your idea to to turn Ghosts into zombies... Perfection!"

" Surely you jest!" Legwarmer said blushing.

"Leggy your face is that cute shade of red again." They both began to laugh.

"Hey everyone something's coming." One of the men from before said.

Boxer and Sock looked out the window and saw the zombified cat with a letter in it's paws.

" How are you doing this day?" Boxer read." Man, for being all clean and proper their handwriting sucks. 'These zombies were specially made by us. They will entertain you until you die. Have a nice zombie night. Imbeciles.' "

"Looks like those moronic demon brothers sent it." Sock inclined.

"I'll murder those assholes!" He took a gun from the official officer of the town and began to shoot the cat. The cat shot back up and pounced for Boxer but he held Chick in the way. The cat let go of Chick and went back, but Boxer and Sock picked up a couple of "toys" and knocked the cat down." Sonuvabitch!"

"Mother fucker!"

" Yeah, you father fucker!"

"Goddamn, you fuckin' crazy!" They cursed as they beat the zombie.

"Are angels supposed to be this strong?!" The cop asked.

"They're for real! There like Charlie's Angels but dudes!"

"Repent!"Sock took the final blow and thrust the dildo through the cat's skull. He held out a long noise as the cat's head vibrated.

"Damn right bro' time to fight back!" Boxer screamed at the top of his lungs. " We're gonna climb that hill and disembowel those freaks!"Everyone grabbed a functional sex toy and got battle ready. "Let's roll,gang!"

"Yeah" they all yelled.

Boxer opened the door and shut it back quickly." I may have been bullshitting myself. Let's just stay here and have fun with these things."

"We don't have time to satisfy your libido! Now get out there!" Sock yelled at him.

"Hell no. You do it." He replied.

A young man stepped up." Fine I'll draw their attention away."

"Who are you?" Sock asked.

" The hell?! I've been here the whole time! Since the part where the lights went out! I even had dialogue!"

"Oh, really?"

" I just noticed there's a zombie biting your head." Boxer stated.

"So if you're about to die and turn into a zombie, you're the perfect candidate to act as decoy."

"You shall be able to die without regrets." Bra said to him.

"After you, dude." Boxer said.

"Go on." Sock said to encourage him.

"But only on one condition! Write a story about my life and get it published!" The guy demanded.

"Huh!" The last female in the group said.

"For posterity, I want my stormy life to be recounted! You got that? The title should be..."

"What the hell's up with this guy?" Boxer whispered to Sock.

"I think this supposed to be the sappy romance in movies that happens during a disaster, followed by the epic climax of the whole thing."

"Well we're the stars of this damn movie!"

"How long is this going to take?" Sock spoke up.

"Can you just get going already?" Boxer followed." Why is he holding a blowup doll?" He asked Sock.

"Let's just see how this plays out." Sock replied.

The guy kicked the door off the hinges. "We go together, honey." He slowly walked out. "I love my life. I love my duct-" Before he could finish he turned into a zombie. "Wife!" He moaned.

"He took too long!" Bra groaned." It didn't work!" Bra quickly shot the man in the head. She kept shooting."Not working, not working!" She began running back with everyone else."Plan B! Plan B!"

"What does the "B" in Plan B stand for?" Boxer asked her."Bang me?"

"No!Petting, you idiot! Use the back entrance to get to Transparent! Then, come pick us up!"

"Okay!" Boxer replied.

"We got this!" Sock said too.

They shot a path through the ally and made a quick getaway to Transparent.

Bra cocked her shotgun." Bring it! We're right here! Living corpses! I shall show you the power of God!"

The angels made it to Transparent safely and took a deep breath.

Boxer sighed."I can finally catch my breath."

"I don't wanna go back there." Sock said tiredly.

"Let's ditch 'em and go home." Boxer suggested.

"Yeah. I need a shower or something sweet to eat."

Something fumbled in the back and they turned to see.

"Oh, there you are, Piggy."

Chick turned and revealed an eye missing. She opened up and showed her sharp teeth.

"Oh fuck." They said in unison.

Meanwhile Bra was still shooting zombies.

"Reverend, they keep on coming!" The officer said.

Bra laughed hysterically." Damn zombies! Taste my fury!

"Reverend!" He screamed. He looked down and saw a green, dead child biting his leg. He was shot immediately.

The last girl was surrounded by zombies. She looked down into her hands."Ah, the notebook!" She looked around for a second then saw it but was bitten on the head before she could reach it. Bra shot her on sight.

"What's wrong, zombies? Is that how you want it?" She kept shooting." Or do you wanna play it like this?" She had been cornered in front of Chicken Frilled Fries.

"Having fun, afro bitch?" A green, lacerated Boxer asked standing on the other side of the street in front of Deli & Sai Bee and Gray's Pharmacy.

"You're one sadistic fucker." Sock chimed in. The bones in his leg were visible and he had a pipe through his stomach.

Back on the hill Skivvy jumped up frantically."We did it! We did it! We finally did it!" He stopped bouncing." Look, brother!"

"I see your need to revel in this, but please stay calm at all times..."

Skivvy threw binoculars at Legwarmer."Look!"

"The zombie plan was a huge success!" He giggles spilling the zombie liquid everywhere.

"Brother!Brother!"

Skivvy stopped and looked at the hundreds of zombies around them.

"Fools. even your bodies are rotten now." Bra told the angels.

"I feel so liberated." Boxer replied.

"I like it." Sock replied.

"But can we turn back?" He turned to sock.

"We'll probably turn back at dawn. This was those morons' plan after all. Anyway I want to eat some fresh meaty sweets!"

"Fresh meat!" Boxer said pointing to Bra with his bat.

"Very well! You shall make fitting opponents. I'll make you regret this!" She pulled a second shotgun from her afro.

Morning came with the newly zombified Skivvy and Legwarmer.

Sock was on top of the police building with Boxer eating some meat.

"It's morning and we didn't turn back." Boxer pointed out.

"That's not good." Sock replied.

"What are we gonna do?" They both looked confused." Whatever."

* * *

_**Dubs and Subs are both good. I prefer subs. New story with a description on my profile that is subject to change.**_


	15. 1 Angry Ghost

" JUDGMENT DAY!" A tv hostess announced." Doling justice out to criminals in the name of the law! Judgment day!" She screamed again. " Tonight, we will be judging a very famous pair of handsome brothers! Are they modern day guardian angels of love?! Or are they actually fallen angels hiding under that facade?! So then, allow me to introduce! Today's accused!" A line of muscular men moved to reveal them. A poof of purple dust brought the angels on stage." Anarchy Boxer & Anarchy Sock!" The cuffs that were binding them were unlocked and a desk was placed in front of them. The hostess placed the microphone up to the unresponsive angels. " Well? How does it feel to sit in the defendant's seat?"

"Like how you look." Sock blandly responded.

" You smell, you balding old hag." Boxer said rudely.

The crowd cheered at his comment. "Anarchy boxer!"

The attention made him perk up a bit." Thanks! Love ya!" He sent a sexy smile their way.

" I see." The hostess said sternly." However the audience is not solely comprised of your fans!" She turned to the other half of the room filled with people with anti-angel signs.

"No more Boxer! No more Sock!"

" Now what you've all been waiting for! Allow me to introduce the heroine who will face off with the accused! The sultry prosecutor who's sent ninety nine ne'er-do-wells to their graves! The superstar made famous by this show! Katie Homes!"

The lights went down to a single spotlight shone on the woman." I am very sad for my friend, my dear Ghost, is no longer with us. Goodbye Mrs. Wife!" The name appeared on a jumbotron behind her." I will make these cold-hearted, malevolent fallen angels pay for their crimes! You're going to regret everything you've ever done!" She sneered."Yes! You will be the hundredth criminal i send to death row! You nincompoops!"

Audiences everywhere cheered at the broadcast of the trial. Boxer and Sock sat uninterestedly in their courtroom attire.

The hostess came back into view of the camera." Then, I'll give you a summary of this case. The victim Mrs. Wife Petter, was a surprisingly cheerful and friendly Ghost. The neighbors loved her like a pet. Mrs. Wife was the first Ghost to be recognized as a citizen of Daten City. She married another pet Ghost, and started a happy family. But Then one week ago, on November 27th at around 10pm, Mrs. Wife was found dead in Central Park, where he was supposed to meet Mr. Husband Petter for dinner."

" A tragic tale." Katie proclaimed.

" And how is this our fault?" Boxer asked impatiently.

" Do you have any evidence." Sock asked

Katie struck a pose."But, of course!"

"Now!" The hostess yelled." The accused will choose the attorney who will determine their fate!" The camera panned onto three boxes." Number one is the oldest lawyer in the world! Number two is the cheapest lawyer in the world! Number three is the lawyer with the highest IQ in the world!"

" We have to go with number three, right?"

" Is this a trick question?"

" This show has high standards." The hostes explained. " We do not lie."

" Then, give us number three!" Boxer replied.

" Number three? Are you sure?"

" Totally!" The angels said in unison.

" Open the box!"

The box opened and revealed the lawyer.

" The hell?! A monkey?!" They said again in unison.

" Allow me to introduce, Ms. McGrath. With an IQ of 65, she has the highest IQ in the monkey world!"

"But it's a goddamn monkey?" Boxer argued.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sock yelled.

"Ms. McGarth is an accredited lawyer who passed the bar exam!" The hostess said interrupting them.

"But that's a monkey!" Sock yelled at her." How is that chimp going to defend us?!"

Lights began to flash on the hat on top of Ms. McGarth's head. "Worry not. I can speak perfectly fine."

The angels gaped at the ape.

" The machine on my head translates my thoughts into human speech." She explained before eating a booger.

Boxer and Sock just sat quiet unsure of the situation.

" Then, we shall begin this formal trial!" The hostess announced." Take it away! O sacred judge."

The judge slammed her gavel down." We will now commence the public trial for the murder of Mrs. Wife Petter!"

" Allow me to begin with a question for Mister Boxer and Mister Sock." Katie said to the court." Where were you at 9:55 of the 27th when the crime occurred?"

"Hell if i know." Boxer answered.

"I don't remember." Sock said right after him.

" Take a look at this! We have a picture from a speed camera that caught you breaking the speed limit."

" Oh, I remember this!" Sock spoke up." It's one of Bobson's seasonal flavors! I had some on the first day it went on sale! It was fantastic!"

" Exactly! That was November 27th, the day the crime occurred!" Katie elaborated." And this picture was taken five minutes before the murder! In a location that was a five minute drive from the crime scene! Is this just a coincidence?"

"Must be." Boxer said flatly.

" Coincidence? Unbelievable!" She said hysterically. In that case, Mister Boxer. What would you do if you saw a ...rampaging... Ghost in the middle of town?" Katie asked.

" Shoot it. Duh." Boxer replied.

" Shoot it?! Are you saying that you would shoot an innocent ghost on sight?!"

" What are you even saying?"

Katie continued," So the fact that you happened to see Mrs. Wife who just so happened to be a Ghost, drove you to shoot and kill, shoot and kill, shoot and kill him?!" She said toward the audience

" I don't remember killing her."

" Well then..."Katie turned around and spread pictures in front of them." Do you remember the name of every Ghost you've executed?!"

" N-Name?" Sock stuttered.

" How would we know the name of a ghost?" Boxer asked angrily.

" I see how it is. It only makes sense that you don't remember murdering Mrs. Wife." She turned to the judge." Your Honor! I wish to present the customary weapon of the accused as evidence!"

One of the scantily clad men brought boxers to the judge.

" Is this it?" she asked.

" How'd you get that?" Boxer asked while looking down his pants.

" That seemingly ordinary article of clothing transforms into a lethal weapon for the accused when fighting Ghost!"

" Are you sure?" The judge asked blushing at the underwear in her hands.

" There were multiple witnesses in the area who testified that they heard gunshots at the time of the crime. And it just so happens that the weapon of the accused, Mister Boxer, takes the form of a gun. Seeing is believing."The man who handed the boxers to the judge brought them down to Boxer." We shall have the accused demonstrate."

" Why the hell should I?" Boxer answered rudely.

" Does everyone want to see it?" The hostess popped back up to ask.

The crowd roared.

" Just get it over with." Sock told him.

" Fine." Boxer grabbed onto a pole in the middle of the courtroom and grinded up and down, grazing his crotch ever so slightly." O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo;..."

The crowd went into frenzy from his strip tease, but was stopped short due to the judge's banging of her gavel.

" Stop! What is the meaning of this?! I will not allow you to desecrate my courtroom!"

" You're the one who told me to do this!" Boxer argued with the judge whilst removing his pants.

" Restrain them!" She screamed. Both angels were immediately thrown into two iron maidens.

"Bah. Post meopausal old hag getting on her high horse."

" This could be a lot tighter. It's hardly a torture device." Sock commented on their bindings.

Ms. McGarth grabbed for Boxer's hair." Banana, banana."

" Get away freak!" He yelled.

"Well things are starting to heat up!" The hostess announced." And now, for today's climax! The prosecution's witness!"

A spotlight shone back on Katie." The final witness has brought himself before us, despite his grief from having a loved one cruelly snatched from him! Allow me to introduce, Mrs. Wife's spouse, Mr. Husband Petter!"

The spotlight switched over to a weeping catlike Ghost." It's all my fault! If I hadn't been late that night!" He fell forward from the stand crying.

" Sir, do you have anything to say to your wife in Heaven?"

"Come back to me, dearest!" He cried making the crowd sob.

" Banana, banana, banana." Ms. McGarth muttered.

" We will now move on to the verdict!" The hostess announced. Boxer and Sock were attached to an electric chair." Audience members! And everyone watching at home! You shall be the jury! Press one of the buttons in front of you to indicate whether you think they're guilty or not guilty! The more votes for guilty, the higher the voltage on the electric chair!" She explained." Now, press your buttons!"

Everyone chose guilty sending the voltage skyrocketing.

" There it goes! The death penalty."

The angels screamed as loud as they could. They were shocked intensively but lived through it.

" One more time..." Sock muttered.

" Tsk, not enough power." The hostess whispered.

" Okay." Katie whispered back and turned up the power to max.

The hostess chuckled with a deeper voice." Just a little more!"

Katie tried to get her attention, face burning red. " Brother! You're going to give us away at this rate! Correct your voice."

" And your face is red."

" Gasp! How could I?!" she said his face reverting back.

After a few minutes of torture, power generator exploded with the chairs.

" I could get used to this..." Sock muttered afterward.

" Bananas to eat." Ms. McGarth said before she grabbed Boxer's hair. A shock ran through her causing brain cells to change and nerves connect.

" Whoa, the monkey was electrocuted!" Boxer exclaimed.

"Can we get a replacement!" Sock asked. "Give us the next monkey lawyer please!"

Ms. McGarth stood up and the translator fell off her head shattering. The angels looked in shock as she turned around and pointed sternly.

" Objection!" She spoke without the translator." Your Honor, the prosecution's argument is contradictory!"

" What do you mean?" The judge asked.

Ms. McGarth turned to Boxer. " Mister Boxer, what happens to a Ghost when you shoot it?"

" It blows up." He answered.

" To smithereens." Sock added.

" Now take a look at the body of Mrs. Wife! If she had been attacked by an angel, there would be nothing left!"

" Now that you mention it..."

" Who killed her then?" The Boxer asked.

" The killer was...you!" She pointed toward Mr. Husband." Large claw marks were found on the body of the victim! I presume they will match the claws of Mr. Husband!"

Mr. Husband hid his claws.

" Your decision, your Honor?"

"O-Objection!" Katie stammered.

" Overruled!" The judge yelled.

Mr. Husband was locked in an electric chair." Why me?!" He screamed.

"Members of the audience! Your verdict?" Ms. McGarth asked.

The audience all pressed the guilty button sending Mr. Husband a massive shock. He broke free unaffected by the shock cackling." That's right! I killed her! Ghosts should act like Ghosts! It made sense to shred her to pieces! I'd been playing along with that stupid wife and other humans to protect myself, but I've had enough!" He shifted into a grotesque monster and began rampaging.

" He's talking way too much." The hostess growled in the deep voice.

Ms. McGarth stood behind her and Katie." And you two were pulling the string behind the scene." She grabbed them and electrocuted them with the remaining electricity in her body. Revealing the culprits in costumes.

" Oh no, it's those assholes." Boxer said unsurprised.

Skivvy and Legwarmer pulled off the rest of their disguises with only bits of charred clothing left covering them.

" Tsk, I suppose you know now." Skivvy said with anger in his tone.

" We even analyzed your behavior to come up with the perfect false charge!" Legwarmer explained to them.

" I never dreamed that we would be outwitted by a monkey!"

" Uh, your plan kinda sucked." Sock said dryly.

" I've lost interest in this farce."

" Let us make our exit, Mister Legwarmer."

" Yes, Dear Brother."

Their limo burst through the courtroom and they hopped in.

" We bid you adieu!" They said before leaving.

" I wish they would stop this crap." Boxer complained to Sock.

" Yeah, and what's up with the french?"

The judge dropped on her knees before them." Why are you just standing there?! Do something about that Ghost!"

" Didn't you ban us from doing anything naughty?" Boxer asked smirking with Sock.

" What ever it takes! I don't care! Dispose of that fiendish Ghost! Take of your underwear!" She pleaded before breaking the locks on the iron maidens with her gavel.

" We have Divine permission." Sock said as he and Boxer stretched.

" Let's go wild then."

" The cameras are rolling."

" Can they show this on TV?"

" Just do it!" The judge yelled at them.

They began to take off their clothes more sensual than usual.

" Return to Heaven and Earth." Boxer said deeply while taking off his underwear.

" Repent." Sock said in a soft, sweet tone.

The crowd went wild as they attacked the Ghost shooting and slashing him.

" Carpenter!" The Ghost screamed before exploding.

" Thanks for watching everyone!" Sock spoke first." The truth is on our side, right?"

" Justice always prevails!" Boxer said nodding.

Ms. McGarth snuck over and grabbed boxers bang and ate it. Sock laughed at him covering his forehead in shame.

" That's a good banana."

* * *

So a lot more genderswapping this time. McGarth comes from J.J Abrams' wife and Katie Holmes yeah. Still gonna make up for that missing chapter don't worry after the next two I promise. Anyway updating pretty fast for you guys.


	16. If the Angels Wore Swimsuits

In the city were love and desire fly freely, Daten city.

It came in like a freight train...

Daten city is in the middle of summer.

Summer is when you go to the beach. And at the beach are people in swimsuits.

This narration has been condensed so that the female audience isn't kept waiting.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Boxer and Sock were at the beach sitting on top of Transparent having men and women waiting on them hand and foot.

"What's with all the pervs hangin' around us. Plus this beach is packed as hell." Boxer complained.

"I told you we should've gone to a private beach." Sock scolded grabbing treats from men holding platters for him.

"Yeah,yeah. My bad." Boxer retorted grabbing a drink from a girl. He Dropped the glass on accident and looked at the girl solemnly." I dropped the drink you worked so hard making for me. I'm... s-sorry."

The girl fainted from blood loss.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sock said looking away from Boxer's shamelessness.

"Ah! There you are slackers!" Brief ran over yelling at them.

"How can you stand running around in this heat, Foreskin?" Boxer asked him.

"What are you talking about. We're supposed to be helping with the churches beach house!"

"Really?"

"My coconuts are big and round. Milk so good cause they are big and brown." Brassiere sung selling watermelons.

"The two of you should stop sitting around and give us a hand."

"Why would I want to do work at the beach?" Sock asked rhetorically.

"I got it. Come over here."

"Huh? Me?! Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Why?" Brief stuttered.

"To rub suntan oil on my back."

Brief stood breathless as he imagined rubbing oil on Boxer's back. His nose began to bleed from the dirty images."C-Can I really?"

Boxer kicked him in the face repeatedly."Hurry the hell up!"

A red carpet rolled out knocking Brief away. The demon brother's limo popped out of the water causing a wave to wash over everyone. Both Boxer and Sock were covered in seaweed.

"Oh? I thought i could smell something filthy. Why, if it isn't those clueless angels." Skivvy insulted.

"I feel dirtier just being around them." Legwarmer said afterward.

Everyone swarmed and bowed to the brothers in their black skin tight swimsuits.

"Why are you here?!" Boxer yelled. "Fuck my life!"

"I could ask the same of you two?" Skivvy retorted."This beach is our private property. No trespassing."

"Private property?" Sock questioned.

"Are those horns stuck in your brain? This beach belongs to everyone!"

Skivvy stuck a sign into the sand.

"No, no, no. we just purchased this beach for five times the assessed value. For the sole purpose of enjoying our vacation today. Are we clear? Ciao." Skivvy said holding up the deed.

Sock squeezed Honekoneko and it blew fire burning the deed and some of skivvy's hair.

"Hot! Hot!" He screamed.

"Brother!" Legwarmer screamed patting Skivvy's hair.

"Honestly... These fallen angels are dumber than sea slugs. They cant even comprehend basic rurus. It was foolish of me to even try being civilized with them."

Boxer rolled off the car and butted heads with Skivvy. "I don't listen to punks who can't pronounce a simple word." He intimidated making Skivvy angry.

Skivvy chuckled and moved away from Boxer. "Unfortunately, we're on holiday right now.

"Huh?"

we do not engage in combat while on holiday." Legwarmer explained."That is one of our..."

"Rurus!"They said in unison.

"What the hell?!" Boxer yelled at them.

"How are we going to settle this then?" Sock asked picking seaweed off of himself.

"If you get down on your knees and grovel, I'll let this one slide.

"You must be joking." Skivvy laughed."We have our own method of conflict resolution during a holiday." He grinned widely."A rather demonic method."

* * *

Legwarmer hit the ball and it landed in front of the angels.

"Point: Demons." Brief ruled.

"Their solution is to play around with balls." Sock said monotonously

"Balls I don't mind but this is stupid."

"They've already started making their excuses. Beach volleyball is a highly technical and beautiful sport." Legwarmer said .

"It may be difficult with your indelicate bodies." Skivvy began to laugh at them.

Legwarmer spiked the ball, but Boxer hit it before it touched the ground.

The ball came to Sock and he hit it up farther."Boxer!"

Boxer hit the ball over to the Demons' side and made a point.

"Point: Angels!"

"Oh? Did we hit the ball to hard for you?" Sock teased.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to hold back." Boxer teased with him.

Legwarmer turned away."Hmph, I see that you're not completely incompetent."

"Well it's more worthwhile." Skivvy added.

They played an average game of volleyball flaunting whenever they can.

"I've stopped getting customers all of a sudden... Honestly, where did those boys run off to this time?" Bra muttered angrily. She spotted them in the volleyball game.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled to her.

The ball hit her in the face and then Chick who was trying to get to her melons.

"I quit!" She screamed throwing the stand.

The game ended with a win for the angel.

"So much for your superior class." Boxer taunted wiggling his butt at them.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Sock said while dancing.

Brief came and interfered,"You guys shouldn't do that."

"Kiss my ass."

"Stop that!

"Place your bets! Angels or demons? Angel or demons?" Queen B yelled while managing money.

Skivvy looked at Legwarmer and both grinned mischievously.

Legwarmer served the ball.

"All mine." Boxer said cockily. The ball fell without him touching it."Huh?" The ball was served again."How the-" The ball was served again and flew around Boxer. "What's going on" The ball hit him in the face knocking him down. He got back up furious."Goddamn..." After 12 successful points by the demons Boxer had enough of being kicked around."This makes no sense at all! What the hell is up with that ball?!"

"You have a problem with the special serve I've devised?" Legwarmer asked innocently.

"Do you have to whine the second you start losing?" Skivvy asked.

" I see... So that's how you want to play it?

Legwarmer served the ball to the angels. Boxer whipped out is gun and shot the ball. Lace unzipped and returned to her regular form and tip-toed away.

"What! How could you pull out such a dangerous weapon in the middle of a game?! This isn't funny!"Skivvy yelled at him.

"What? So, using your little rat as the ball was meant to be funny?!"

The two butted heads once again.

Sock picked up an unsuspecting Chick and rolled her into a ball."It's our serve now." He served her over the net."There you go!"

Skivvy evaded Chick and Legwarmer cut her into pieces with his scythe.

"Gross! Can you please not bring that filthy thing onto the court?!"

"Oh, look. He pulled out his weapon! I thought you weren't supposed to do that! Hm?"

The two butted heads again with more force.

Legwarmer jumped up with a flip and spiked the ball onto the angel's side making a crater in the sand.

"It seems we don't have a choice. Though it would it would be rude to use our full strength against mere angel, we will no longer hold back." He said spinning the ball on his finger.

"That's more like it." Sock said energetically.

"Indeed. But a simple match would be rather dull, so let us that the losers must strip naked in front of this crowd!" Skivvy suggested making the crowd cheer.

"No skin off my back, dude." Boxer said.

"Shouldn't you take a dip in the ocean to sterilize your dirty bodies?" Sock mused.

"B-Boxer! That's a bad idea!" Brief argued.

"Shut the fuck up!" Boxer yelled and threw the ball at him.

The match went on more intense than the last. They threw special moves at each other like "Demon's Hellgate" and,"Final Angelic Field XX". Both teams moved so fast the crowd couldn't catch a single movement.

"Whoa! The ball's too fast for me! Um, three points for this side and, uh..." The ball flew in front of his face. "Huh? Whose point was that?!" He frantically threw points onto each side."I have no idea what's going on!"

Chick and Lace began to fight with Brief in the middle leaving him hurt in the process.

Both teams panted heavily as they looked at the score board."One more point!" They all said despite basic rules of volleyball.

Skivvy hit the ball and stumbled backward."Brother!" He called out.

"Yes, dear brother!" Legwarmer grabbed his foot and lifted him into the air.

"You certainly entertained us, but now it's over." He hit the ball as hard as he could past boxer.

"Sock!" Boxer yelled.

Sock ran at the ball and hit it with a lot of force. The ball shot back up knocking Sock over from the force."Boxer!"

"Nice one, bro!" He jumped up high to hit the ball."This is it!" A halo formed above his head."Repent! Fuckin' Demons!"

The ball ripped through the demon brothers and formed a star shaped crater behind them. A blue cloud of sand rose up in the shape of a star.

"W-We...lost."Skivvy muttered.

"Now, you'd better keep your end of the deal." Boxer said intimidatingly.

"Don't even try to pretend you forgot." Sock said.

The crowd urged for them to take off their swim suits. The began but instead pulled out two bottles.

"As if!"

Skivvy shot the two bottles and the contents landed in the ocean.

The water rose high above everyone.

"It's a giant octopus Ghost!" A bystander yelled.

Many more Ghosts followed behind it.

"A dolphin Ghost!"

"Instant Ghosts."Legwarmer said devilishly.

Skivvy laughed."All according to plan. So, no hard feelings. And with that.."

"We bid you adieu!" They said simultaneously, driving into the ocean.

"Wait! Don't you dare run away!"

Tentacles crept up on them and wrapped tightly around them.

"B-B-Boxer!" Brief yelled."I'm coming to save you!" He began to run toward them but something wrapped around his face."A seaweed Ghost"

"A crab Ghost!" A girl yelled.

The Ghost cut all of their bikinis. The girls screamed while covering themselves.

"God there's no end to them."Boxer muttered angrily."Hey! What are you doing Sock..."

"So tight..." Sock moaned as he was swung in the octopus' grip.

"Goddammit!"

The crab came and sliced his red swim trunks.

The crowd watched impatiently as they slowly ripped, but a ghost jumped onto him before they could see anything.

"Fuck you, sea anemone Ghost!" They yelled.

"Genius, dear brother. Everything went according to plan. I had no idea and lost myself in the match." Legwarmer said in the limo.

"Fucking bitches." Skivvy cursed under his breath.

"Brother?"

"How could I lose to those fucking angels?" He questioned himself."Next time, I'll wring the life out of those cum-dumpsters!" He slammed his fist down on a button in anger.

"Brother! That's the self destruct button!" Legwarmer yelled. The limo blew up scorching the brothers and Lace."Who places such a button in a car?"

"What am i looking at?" Brief asked looking the scene before him. Boxer was trying to pull the anemone off and Sock was getting off.

"It won't come off." Boxer cursed. a tiny clam Ghost attached to his ear causing him to moan."Not my ear!"

"I should keep a metal note on that." Brief said with a nose bleed.

Brassiere sat peacefully counting money."I made out like a bandit!"

"Ah! It's a blue whale Ghost!"

Bra looked up just before the whale hit her...

* * *

**_My highest amount of views in a day is now at 62, thank you americans legal or not and canadians you guys are more useful than we give you props WEST HEM! I've been slinging Boxer around from guy to girl like HIV...wrap it up guys only you can prevent wild fires... in your pants? No but seriously I'm just expressing his bisexuality. This story is almost done and then we can start on the next. I will begin explaining things in these notes so read them. Brief is a dude because i can not see this any other way, I mean that would have to be a pretty wide keyhole. Another thing is I used french as the language the demon brothers speak because the are pretentious dicks and I shall use it for my next story. There will be more fan service like sexy scenes and funny moments. Now for a pubic announcement..._**

**_So the only hint about the next story I will give you is "Unholy Trinity" There was a penis joke in here somewhere? Inu x Boku SS is a great series. I'm more interested in the supporting characters though. Sword Art Online is more actiony if you like that. watching subs can ruin dubs for me. Who do you ship so far? I can't write the way i want anymore with this website update. The whale is a blue not a sperm the anatomy shows. _****_I'm rambling bye all you S' and M's.(the british have abandoned me)_**  



	17. Ghost: Phantom of Daten City

_**Here I am sitting, thinking of ways to troll you guys. I ask myself what's big right now in america to add that western media touch. The news comes up and says gay rights and I was inspired to write this. This will be one of the gayest chapters so far. :'( enjoy.  
**_

* * *

"Hey,Sock. What about that chick? Hot right?" Boxer asked as they both scoped out people from a cliff.

"Really? She's just another dumb Debbie with huge boobs." Sock criticized."I give her a 20."

Boxer pointed in the other direction."How about that cute guy over there? You gotta like that."

"So plain a bagel wouldn't screw him. He'll be as bland as white rice in bed. Can you say missionary? 18."

Boxer pointed again."That guy?"

"10."

"Her?"

"5."

"What about her?!"

"Zero. A big fat zero. You have terrible taste."

"What is wrong with you?" Boxer asked, annoyed by his brother."Stop being such a prick. We can't pick up anyone this way."

"Oh? Feel free to do whatever you want with those losers on your own." Sock told him.

"Sheesh. All i need is a cute face and a rockin' body."

"Sounds like something a stupid, horny gigolo would say."

"Then what do you look for in a man?"

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend my refined tastes." His face scrunched up a little."What's that?"

"Huh?" Boxer pulled up his binoculars and saw an ugly Ghost.

"C'mon baby. Just one drink?" He pleaded... and farted."I'm not looking for penetration, for reals."

"Gross, that Ghost's trying to get laid." Boxer said disgusted."That face looks like it's been through a blender." He kept watching." He farted again. What do we do about this? Kill him?" He asked before turning."Sock? Where'd you go?"

"Gorgeous!" Sock said to the Ghost.

The Ghost looked at him confused with snot dripping from his nose.

"Omigod!"

"Huh?!" Everyone around them screamed watching.

"What?!" Boxer yelled crushing his binoculars.

* * *

Back at the church Boxer was scolding Sock.

"A date with a Ghost?!" He yelled.

"That's right. Is there a problem?" He said as he made sandwiches.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"Do you believe, Boxer?"

"In what?" He asked.

"In destiny!" Chick lunged for the sandwich but Sock cut her into tiny pieces."I knew ever since I first laid eyes on him! That I was born to meet this man!"

Boxer was on the verge of vomiting.

"It was destiny!"

* * *

Sock went to the park to meet the Ghost wearing a pink outfit to match him.

"Hi!" He said waving.

Everyone in the park gawked at them.

"Did you wait long?" Sock asked.

The Ghost caught a fly and ate it."You bet I did. I was about ready to leave."

"Sorry. I couldn't decide what to wear."

"It doesn't make any difference."He said before he farted on Sock.

"So cool..." Sock opened hid picnic basket and showed him the sandwiches."Um...I don't know if you'll like these."

"Dude, don't tell me you made those yourself."

Sock nodded.

"For reals? Lame. I wish you wouldn't pull that crap."

Sock pulled out a sandwich and fed it to him. He opened up and the stench caused everyone bu Sock to throw up.

"I love that smell!" Sock said."So sweet!"

"Dude. Your food tastes like donkey ass. You have no idea how to cook." He farted on Sock."It needs more salt." He squirted his snot on it then ate it from Sock's hand leaving saliva all over him.

"Omigod!" He said as he watched him eat."I love you."

After that they went on a series of dates to the store, ice skating, and the amusement park. Pictures of their dates surfaced on magazines and Boxer saw them.

"Forbidden love between Angel and Ghost! Boxer & Sock have twisted tastes?" It read.

"What the fuck!" Boxer yelled in the small store. He heard the whispers of people around him."What did you say?! Fuck!" He headed home in a flurry.

* * *

"Wake up, Sock!" He screamed banging on his door."You're making the mother of all mistakes. Give it up." He moved to door on the floor."He's fugly. He's a Ghost. He smells so bad you can't even have sex with him!" He went on the balcony." The whole world's laughing its ass off at you! Don't you get it?!"

"He isn't listening to a word you say." Bra said bluntly.

Sock laid in his room exercising and reading with Chick on his leg." No one ever said loving someone is easy. How cruel fate is, that even my own brother stands in the way of it."

"Hey Sock! You listening?" Boxer spoke through the cattle head intercom. Sock looked over."Okay. Truth is, I won't say that sex is all that matters. But we're talking about a Ghost here! It's your duty as an angel to-" Sock threw Chick at it and it broke.

"I don't give a damn about duty." He looked away sadly."But... I can't keep this a secret from him forever.

The next day Sock went out for a walk with the Ghost.

* * *

"Man, what's wrong with them? Don't stand on the court if you suck. Why aren't they out with broken legs. Those posers. They probably saw some Wimbledon on TV and decided to give it a spin." The Ghost complained.

"Hey, wait up a sec." Sock said shyly.

The Ghost stopped."What?"

A few moments passed before Sock said anything.

"I've got something I need to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I'm actually..."

The water fountain in the park began to gush in the middle of his sentence.

"an angel." He finished.

"Huh?!" The Ghost gasped."What's that about anal?"

"An angel sent from Heaven. My duty is to dispatch Ghosts. In other words... to destroy your kind."

"Huh? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to be killed... anally?!" He yelled confused about the situation.

Sock shook his head."I will no longer be bound by duty! I choose to live my life as a man instead of an angel! Because... no title matters when you've found the one you love and you'd do anything for them."

The fountain blasted at full force adding effect to the speech. Sock grabbed the Ghost's hands.

"Let's elope and make our new titles." He spoke softly."Lovers."

"You want to elope with me?"

"I'm ready to turn my back on Heaven for you!" He pulled him in for a hug."I'm willing to follow you to hell!"

Sock went home and packed his clothes. Getting ready to run away. He walk outside not knowing Boxer was watching from the balcony.

"Looks like we're out of options.

...

Back at the fountain the Ghost stumbled toward his lover hooded in a black coat.

"Sorriez. Did i keep you waiting."

He shook his head no, quietly.

"I had some business to take care of. I called a cab to make up the time. I don't have any money on me, so could you pay for me?" He farted smiling."Man, I'm so hungry. Completely starved. Dude. Wanna grab a bite before we head out? I'm broke, though."

"This Ghost never shuts up." He put his gun up to the Ghost's face."You Hungry?" Boxer pulled off the hood of Sock's coat."Here's something for you to chew on!"

"Who are you?" The Ghost asked."I'm the last thing you'll see before you die! Boxer Anarchy, Sock's big bro! Goodbye!"

"So you also do anal, o brother of mine?"

Boxer pushed the gun in further."I ain't your brother and I ain't doing anal with you! I'm the angel who's gonna send you to your grave! Repent!"

Before he could pull the trigger a suitcase came flying at him. He swiftly dodged and kicked it.

"Lay a finger on him and I'll show no mercy." Sock said angrily.

"Now look, I'm seriously worried about my dear little brother..."

"We're no longer brothers!" Sock screamed at him.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea. When will you realize that?"

"There's nobody else like him! You wouldn't understand when you've never fallen in love before!"

"Love, my ass! Guess what? This fucker doesn't love you!"

"That's not true!" The Ghost yelled falling to his knees."I mean..." He sobbed." A loser like me... can still fall in love!" He pulled out a small box and revealed a poo shaped ring.

"Gross!" Boxer said trying not to vomit.

"Is that..." Sock began to ask.

"I just spent my entire life savings on this!" He knelt on one knee."Will you marry me, Sock?!" He asked.

Boxer bent over and spewed out of disgust.

"Yes." Sock answered.

The Ghost began to put the ring on his finger.

"Hold up!" Boxer yelled.

Bra covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"What are you doing, you fuckin' afro-priest!"

"Shut up and watch." She told him.

When the ring was fully on a pink light shone from the Ghost.

"Huh?" Sock questioned.

"It's like... I was born to meet you. Is this what they call destiny?" He slowly floated from the ground."Thank you... It's been really..." Sock watched as he disappeared."fun."

Sock stared at the sky where he vanished.

A heaven coin dropped down and Brassiere picked it up."A Ghost that was born from the lingering regrets of men who had never tasted the bittersweetnes of love. Fated to leave this world upon falling in love. That Ghost was finally rewarded, if only for a short time."

"You knew this would happen, didn't ya?" Boxer asked.

It started to snow lightly and a new constellation formed in the shape of poop.

"Is gay marriage even legal here?" Boxer asked.

* * *

"Chick, chick, chick!" Chick came bouncing through the hall to Sock's door. She peeked in watching him.

He was pouring tea and had a dessert on the table. Chick jumped toward it but Sock punched her away. He pummeled her then threw her in the trash.

"Hey, Sock!"Boxer said on the repaired intercom."There's another Ghost loose. Take to long I'll ditch ya!"

"So many Ghost, so little time." He quickly finished his tea and ran out of the room.

The ring that was given to him hung from the mouth of his Frankenweenie doll. Flies forever buzzing around it.

* * *

_**I like this one. Aren't you glad this isn't one of those run of the mill genderbends, some characters don't need to be changed. Boxer ruin a sweet moment. Some basketball humor. sad what happened to that guy. Finally a gracias to all my fans from spanish speaking countries. Te amo, never forget that.  
**_

_*****update*** There are gonna be music lyrics in my next story but may not go anywhere with it for now so, don't get your hopes up unless i say otherwise. Song will be about various things... like bananas.**_


	18. DC Noire: Prologue

_**My own writing for things to come. This in Boxers point of view since It's pretty much about him. This is pretty rushed. I made it better but there's so little I can tell. I came up with an awesome name though.  
**_

* * *

It was a cold, wet, rainy day. The type of day that spells trouble. I sat in my room watching old detective movies. The ones where everything was grey. Everything was fine until I heard a loud knock.

I opened the door on my brother. He stood tall but still shorter than me. His hair was wet, blue and pink streaks running wild. He had been outside. He looked tired as if he was looking for something all day. I invited him in to see what was on his mind. I noticed something missing from his usual gothic get-up. He wore all black, the type of thing you wear when mourning.

"It's been stolen..." He spoke soft yet hoarse like he had been crying." my Honekoneko. I was out eating at my favorite sweets shop, I only left him alone for a second and when I came back he was gone."

"Maybe you should sit down." I said letting him know i was willing to listen.

"I'd rather not touch anything in this room." He said." I may stick to it."

I ignored him and asked a different question."What do you want me to do about your cat?"

"I want you to investigate!" He yelled at me."That cat is my favorite doll. You'd feel the same about your dolls"

"Alright, alright. I'll find it." I assured him." Do you have any guesses on who stole it?"

"It was someone who knows us well. That's the only way they knew he was important to me."

* * *

I left home in my best detective coat. Time to check out the scene of the crime. When I got there everything was normal. But there was a scent I recognized, it smelled of desperation and loneliness. I looked around and saw the freckled red head who followed me around a lot. He was asking around about something, and I intend to find out. Something about this guy makes me so confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked from behind probably scaring the pubes off of him.

"B-B-Boxer! I was just here... eating! Yeah, eating."

I didn't believe him for one second."If you think I'm gonna fall for that you got another thing coming!" I yelled, but it didn't seem like I was getting anywhere with him. What do geeks like? Got it."Hey, Geek Boy. If you tell me why you're here, I'll buy you the new Play Studio Vista."

"Really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Really."

"Well, I was walking by and my PKE Meter went off. It was off the charts! I just came to see why." He said eagerly.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"There's just some weird claw marks and a dark aura that is floating around this spot. The readings say it's a powerful demon but no one noticed it."

I've never seen this before. It can't be a normal Ghost or even those uptight demons. "What do you think it is?"

"Well, this aura indicates that this demon Is stronger than a simple demon. It's stats are close to those of Satan himself."

"Thanks Geek Meister!" I said patting his back."Maybe you are useful."

"Uh, thanks." He said shyly.

"I still don't like foreskins though."

"W-What!" He panicked.

"Peace!" I said leaving with a weird feeling that I've never felt before. "Wish I could just hop in like... a phone booth and go back in time."I laughed mentally, like that's possible. Is it?

* * *

After I left the shop, I got a call from a blocked number. They said to meet them in the old parking garage. I got there and was greeted by a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just call me "Deep Throat" He/She said in a really deep tone.

I laughed."That's a nickname I haven't heard in a while."

"This is no time for jokes." He/She said."You are in great danger. A new evil has risen and is waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. A sweet smell hit me. It was like flowers and death.

"I've said too much!" He/She panicked. "My father is going to kill me!" He/She said before running away.

"A new evil? Why are they after a cat doll?" I asked thinking how stupid that was.

I heard a distant giggle and the clicking of heels. I looked around and found a note sitting on the ground.

"Go back home."

"That dude sounded pretty feminine. Like sock when he thinks I can't hear him masturbating."

Which reminds me I haven't had sex today. A quick stop at the Immoral Hotel and then back to Celetubby Hill.

* * *

"Yo, Sock! I'm home!"

He walked out of the kitchen and looked at me confused.

"Oh yeah, I meant to call and tell you I got it back."

"What the fuck, dude! You're telling me I did all that looking for nothing!" I calmed down a little."Anyway how'd you get it back?"

"Some girls came and said she found it. They were kinda weird. One was really overjoyed and the other was apathetic."

I thought about it for a second but blanked out."Anyway, I found then note. Did you leave it? Why didn't you just call?" I asked.

He grabbed it from my hand."I didn't write this. But what's this on the back?" He looked at it closer."It just says, "The father, the daughter, and the Ghost." What kind of shit is this?"Sock asked.

"I don't know but weird shit has been happening all day. I'm tired as hell, don't wake me up for shit!" I told him sternly.

"Wait! Did you do any interrogations? Kill anyone? Bring me back anything? Shoot out? Tell me!" He kept asking chasing me to my room.

"No go away!" I screamed running."I'm tired!"

"Don't try that with me!" He screamed banging on my door."I've seen you screw twenty-one people!"

* * *

_**Sup, this is kinda a prologue. I want you to think about things before I spring something on you. Anywhore did you like? I tried to get a serious yet fun type of feel in here, but I know this really sucks but don't fret the real story will be back next time. I had this idea for a while and had to change it up to fit. So expect better next time. Some important things are hinted.  
**_


	19. Nothing to Room

_**If you read the last chapter and think the next story will be serious you are dead ass wrong! It'll be funny with a small plot. I'm no stranger to this show.;)  
**_

_**Further more I shall explain what I skipped, so Garterbelt's history is pretty much him doing almost every bad thing possible and then he gets shot to death. He gets a message from god for a mission yada yada. He goes through time and all that crap with these little signs everywhere and then it stops. **_

_**Bad summary right? If this was a true genderbend it'd be in the shape of triangle, LoL. Wait?  
**_

_**Now, let's rock.**_

* * *

Boxer was flipping through channels trying to find something to impede his boredom. Sock sat next to him eating chips.

Boxer dropped the remote on the floor."Anyway, did you bang that dude from yesterday? The one with the huge bulge in his pants."

"We spent ten minutes making out in bed. Can't go all the way or he'll think I'm easy." Sock said still eating.

"Holy shit! You need to get laid!"

"I'm not the one with charlie sheen for a libido. Now could you shut up for a while?"

"Whoa. Why are you so mad, Socket?" He asked." I was just asking a question."

"Look, I regret it if that makes you happy."

"I see."

Both their stomachs growled.

"Anyway, isn't it getting late?" Sock asked."What time is it?"

"Look yourself, lazy ass!"

Sock looked at his watch."Holy hell! It's been five hours!"

"What is afro-pubes doing! Is she trying to starve us to death?! Hey, Bra" He yelled."Hurry the fuck up!"

"Is this gonna take all day?!" Sock yelled at her.

"Shut your asses up!" She yelled from the kitchen."Patience is a virtue!"

"That whore needs to hurry her ass up. She's the one who woke us up and said it's time for lunch. It's almost time for dinner."

"Come to think of it, wasn't she in the kitchen when we hit the club last night?" Sock asked."And she added a fuckin' door!"

"And there's a sign that says "No Angels Allowed." In her chicken scratch handwriting."

"Something's wrong with that slut." Sock said.

"Maybe she's finally snapped?!" He said loud enough so Bra could hear.

Some shuffling came from the kitchen.

"Oh, food's ready?" He asked hopefully.

They watched as Chick came in with a bowl full of food and dances around it.

"Fuck! I'm starving! Give me those chips!" Boxer demanded Sock.

"Lose the goddamn attitude. Here, but don't take so many at once."

"I do what I want!" He said before sticking his whole hand in the can. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck."Why is their no warning about this?"

"You could sue and make a fortune. You can buy all the sex dolls you want." Sock said the last part sarcastically.

He grabbed his arm to pull out."You better not let go!" He pulled harder and harder until his hand popped out."Oh my god!" He screamed before he crashed downstairs.

Chick burst into laughter and Sock went back to eating. He looked at the TV and perked up. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello. There's a commercial about Hop Whip White Baumküchen on TV right now. If you place an order in the next ten minutes, you get a dozen free. So, if I order two dozen, that means I'll get four dozen, right?" He asked."I'll take it!"

"Oh, I get it!" Boxer yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, can you make it three? Yes, the usual place. The church." He hung up the phone.

Boxer came up through the elevator with a pole and basketball."We might be able to go back to Heaven!" He said hopping on the table. He shoved the ball into Sock's hand."This is the surface of the world. This room is space. This whole area is space!"

"What are you talking about?" Sock questioned him.

"So we make a pole all the way to space. Longer than my penis, I'm talking huge." He said energetically."And then, we connect it to the surface." He explained putting the pole on the ball. Sock grabbed the pole as he let go. He picked up Honekoneko."And this is you. You're like "Oh, what's this pole?" He mimicked Sock's voice."And then you walk up the pole." He stood on his toes demonstrating. "What's this? What's this?" He said in an obscured Sock voice."And you keep walking up. And then, velado! Where are you now?" He asked struggling to stay on his toes.

"What?" Sock asked.

"C'mon, listen! Where are you up here?!"

"On top of the pole?"Sock answered unsure.

"Listen dumbass! This room is space! You're in space! Isn't that crazy?! It's crazy, isn't it?" He said repeatedly showing him the process."Walk up, and you're in the cosmos!"

"You're ignoring basic science...But yeah, I guess so. So what's your point?"

"What's your deal? My point is that we can make it back to heaven if we build a super long pole!"

"What? You wanna go back to Heaven?" Sock asked. "Are you done with this crap now?" He set the pole and ball down on the ground.

"What? You don't wanna go back?"

"Not really. The sweets down here aren't too bad. And you said you liked the 'hot pieces of ass' down here."

"Well, I'm starting to think the gene pool of hot people has an extra chromosome." Boxer said with disappointment in his tone." The guy flirting with me at the club last night wasn't bad in the looks department, but he was a dumb ass top. He kept making dirty jokes. '' You're skilled with your gun, but my bazooka makes a powerful blow.'' How lame can you get. And he kept laughing at his own jokes. The worst part he snorts.

"So he was born dumb, or he evolved into a buffoon."

"I can stand idiots, But I won't Be some uke for some pervy blockhead."

"Depends on the type of perv." Sock replied.

"And he kept calling me Brother after I got him down on all fours. What kind of sick fantasy is that?"

"Yet you still screwed him."

"Yeah, cause being a bisexual male like myself. I come across a lot of holes. And I just had to fill that virgin hole." He explained. "That's an aphrodisiac to me, Bro,"

Their including Chick's stomach growled again. Chick got up and pushed her bowl to the kitchen as the angels slumped down.

Sock moaned painfully."I feel sad..." He cried."You start feeling sad when you're hungry..."

"I'm ready to die." Boxer said.

"This is bad I'd rather die than suffer any longer. How emo can I get?" Sock said with his face buried in his knees.

"You've been eating this whole time!" Boxer yelled watching Sock scarf down chips.

"This doesn't help! It's like giving a cookie to a mouse! The more I eat, the more my hunger gets fucked up. Don't act like you know how I feel."

"Why are you so mad?" Boxer asked."Have you gone wacko? And fuck, you eat too much sugar! I saw on TV that sugar bitches like you irritate quickly!"

"You have no idea how sad I am! How hungry I am!" Sock yelled."You have no imagination! You're worse than a rat, worse than an ant...flea boy!"

"What did you just call me! I could go another couple of days if I had a fresh hotdog to gobble down! That's how hungry I am!" He yelled before he lowered his dead. "Screw it. Let's eat out."

"No way. I don't have the energy."

"What's wrong with you?!" Boxer screamed.

Their stomachs growled even louder than before. Sock slammed his can of chips down on the table and picked up the metal pole. He stomped toward the kitchen and banged on the door with the pole."Fuckin' pedo-priestess! How long does it take to cook something up?!" He screamed."Answer me!"

Bra opened up and hit him on the head."If I could turn water into wine I would!"

Boxer, still sitting on the couch picked up an ad off the table. Chick came back with more food and danced around it like before. Sock walked back in with a giant bump on his head and stopped in front of Chick. She scooted her bowl over and offered him some. He picked up the chip can and stuck it on her head. He stomped on her over and over then rolled her into a ball and hit her out the window with the pole.

"I can't take it anymore!" He cried into his hands.

"Sockers, you wanna order a pizza?" Boxer asked waking around the paper.

He lifted his head slowly.

* * *

"I can eat three hundred dozen puddings!" Sock yelled.

"I could eat a whole planet!"Boxer yelled.

"Hi!" They both said ordering food with flyers flying around.

"I'd like a sushi platter, hold the wasabi." He hung up and called the next place."Gimme a fuckin' ten pound burger!"

"Ni hao." Sock said."Pepper steak, mapo, and twice cooked pork."

"Hello!" They said still ordering.

* * *

Evening came around and the two were tired from ordering so much food. Chick came back inside with her head still stuck in the can.

Sock sighed while stretching."No more... I was on the phone so long that my ears all fucked up.

"Let's hit the clubs again once we've eaten." Boxer suggested." We're gonna fuck like rabbits! Fuck that guy! Fuck this guy! Fuck those guys! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck every single fuckin' one!" He cheered stomping Chick back into a ball and passing her to Sock.

"Okay. You're on!" Sock said bouncing her on his head."Tonight will be a fuckin' big fuck!" He kicked Chick back over to Boxer.

"Yeah! That's more like it! Shit I'm getting turned on!" He kicked Chick back out the window.

The elevator rang and they got excited.

"Finally!" Boxer yelled." It's here! Is it the pizza? The burger the Chinese?" He said giving Sock high ran toward the elevator.

"Maybe it's Judy Mandy's chocolate mousse?" Sock said following behind."Or Peach Puff's fruitcake?"

"Oh it's you." Boxer growled answering it.

"Nobody ordered a geek." Sock said angrily as they stomped back to the couch.

"Huh?" Brief asked."Where's the party?"

"What? What party?" Boxer asked him.

"Bra said there was going to be a lunch party."

"I didn't hear anything about that."

"And you seem pretty empty handed for a lunch party." Sock stated.

"Um, well... I thought I'd bring the music. So, I was late because I was picking out a CD. I ended up going with Factory's 'Number Nine.' Sunday music."

"Factory Divisions?" Boxer asked.

"You mean Factory Division?" Brief corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"You said Factory Divisions. It's not supposed to be plural. And 'Number Nine' is by Factory Order."

"Sock, I've changed my mind. I said I can't stand pervy losers. Add uncircumcised geek into the mix." He said leaving the room.

"Have to agree." Sock replied.

"What are you talking about?" Brief asked.

"Nothing. Just making small talk." Sock told him.

"Oh... Yeah... Right..." He turned sitting and they sat in silence.

Sock turned back on the TV.

"Oh DC! You watch DC Teen Report?"Brief asked. This is hilarious! I love John!"

"I don't know who the fuck that is." Sock replied.

"Oh... Right..."

Chick limped back in holding the crushed chip can.

"There are a bunch of characters..." He said sadly.

Chick sad down and started eating the remaining chips.

"Chick, what's that? What flavor is it?"

The kitchen door slammed open.

"C'mon Chick!" Bra yelled. Chick got up and walked to the kitchen.

Boxer walked back into the room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"This asshole just dumped Sally." Sock informed him.

"For real? He's a crazy dumbass."

"But Sally was cheating on him with two other guys."Brief explained. "It makes sense."

"Well she certainly is a bitch." Sock stated.

"Are you morons? Sally's da bomb!" Boxer said.

"What are you saying. Cheating is wrong. Right, Sock.

"I just remembered. Didn't you say something about a lunch party?" Sock asked.

"Uh-huh. Bra texted me an invitation yesterday. I don't know the details though."

"Who gives a damn?!" Boxer asked tired.

"Oh, but the other day, Bra mentioned how you were working hard despite your grumbling. So she wanted to show her appreciation.

"What? The afro-priestess said that?"

"What's she trying to pull?" Sock asked.

"Maybe she just wants to thank you for a job well done?"

The elevator rang and deliverymen came piling food.

"Thank you for ordering Damned Pizza!"

"Chicken Chicks is here!"

"Excuse me! I'm from Peach Puff!"

"Mandarin Chinese here!"

"Sup! I'm from Sushi Royale!"

* * *

They sat not saying a word.

"I feel bad for Bra." Brief said.

"Zip it, Nerd." Boxer said annoyed. "You shouldn't even be talking if you show up late."

"We waited nine and a half hours." Sock added. "Nine and a half hours! Nine and a half hours on an empty stomach!"

"So what? Bra's been slaving away since last night. All just for you guys. And you don't feel bad for her?"

"Fine!" Boxer yelled."We'll wait!"

Brassiere finally came out of the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Hello, peeps. I apologize for he wait." She said."The preparations for the party are complete.

Food was wheeled into the living room.

"Uh, yeah..." Boxer tried to explain."You took so long that we..."

"And we had no idea that this party was..." Sock tried to finish.

"Oh,my apologies. I forgot to tell you what this party was for. In fact..."

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry." Boxer interrupted."We know. Anyway, let's dig in!"

Bra cleared her throat. "In fact, my afro was voted most beautiful afro in the world! I received a letter from the Association of Afro Sisters yesterday. It seems my daily peening has not gone unnoticed."

"Huh?" Boxer questioned.

"Wow!" Brief said clapping."There's an Association of Afro Sisters..."

"I understand that you're surprised. After all, I was probably even more surprised than you are." She laughed."Hm. Oh dear. I did so much tasting that I'm stuffed. And I'm falling asleep." She said rubbing her stomach."So good night, everyone." She left but came back for a second."I forgot! You better not leave a single crumb! Food is a blessing from God!" She creamed at them."Wasting food is an unforgivable sin! You got that, you sleazy bastards?!" She screamed flicking them off. Chick did the same as they left.

They sat quietly looking at all the food.

"The name factory originated from the UK." Brief said breaking the silence."Factories were separated into multiple divisions, so the plural form would make sense." He got up and paced." Man, I'm dying to find out now!"

The elevator rung.

"Hey, Lara Flynn Burger with Mister Boxer's Extreme Burger Combo!"

"Thank you for using Innocent Shipping. I have six dozen Hop Whip White Baumküchens for Mister Sock!"

"I'm gonna go look it up!" Brief said leaving."Good night!"

* * *

After hours of eating they finally finished but were bloated. They both let out a long and huge burp.

"If I see another pizza I'm gonna die." Boxer said.

"Stop talking about Pizza. I'm in so much pain." Sock said."I'd rather die than suffer any longer!"

"Wanna go back to Haven?" Boxer asked.

"I never said anything about being sure."

"When are we going to have enough heavens?"

"Beats me." Sock replied."It'll happen eventually I guess?"

"If it doesn't, we can make a pole and climb up it."

"I was thinking... If we make a wide enough pole, we could make the trip in Transparent."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea."

"I got plenty of sugar now."

"Hey, are we gonna hit the clubs?" Boxer asked.

"There won't be many people around on Sunday..." He answered.

"That's true." Boxer said before relaxing."Anyway, how far did you get yesterday? With that guy with the bulge in his pants?"

* * *

**_Hola, we're almost coming to an end but the party's not over from then. On the last chapter I will have a short excerpt from the next story. Things got a little bumpy on the way but we've made it thIs far. I wanted to be true to the original ending but I think you'll like this a little more. So get ready. Some concepts I skipped will be brought back.  
_**


	20. DC Confidential

The city that is favored by the devil. Daten City. The primordial chaos of this land was sealed long ago. However, to quote the book to which humans cling,"For there is nothing covered, that shall not be revealed."

"But there is still lies the issue on the Hellsmonkey's blood kin." The mayor said tightening the straps on her clothes."The only key to undoing the seal. It must be found without delay."

"Madame Mayor." Skivvy addressed bowing."Is something the matter?"

"Pardon me. Please continue."

"Yes, ma'am." Legwarmer replied pulling out their reports."Then, we will continue the Second Half of the Ghost Report 2012."

Lace turned on the screen showing the ghost.

"Ghost #36."Skivvy said."A.K.A The Big Brown. The stench from a pipe clogged by an indescribable amount of feces...suffocated a plumber who then became an evil spirit that possessed all fecal matter in the city to become a corporeal Ghost."

"Its abhorrent stench induced all foes to vomit."Legwarmer took over."Thus, he was an invincible Ghost that incapacitated all assailants."

"However, as aforementioned, thanks to the junk yard trash who serve as angels with no class, a hopeless lack of manners, and IQs so low that you'd be tempted to pity them, there was a tragic blast."

"Excuse me... You placed your hopes on a pile of shit?" She asked.

"No ma'am, absolutely not."Skivvy answered.

"Very well. Next."

"Ghost #37 A.K.A Crazy Crazy Cabbie. The human need for speed drove a taxi driver to miss a corner and run straight off a cliff, becoming a rather prosaic evil spirit, which then became a Ghost that ran wild for the hell of it."

"In other words, there was a remarkable absence of intelligence in that plot." The mayor concluded."Next."

"Ghost #38" Skivvy continued."A.K.A Queen Bee. A female student, formerly the school queen, created a kingdom tailored to her needs, when she was stung by the pet bee of a geek who suffered her oppression and died, becoming a gargantuan Ghost who sought power, but its plan to regain control of the school met with interference from those trailer trash angels and the geek who calls himself Brief, ending in an explosion."

"A clear absence on any attempt to use whips and chains! Defeat was the only likely result. Next."

"Ghost #39."Legwarmer took over."A.K.A Bloody Hood and Gal Ghoul. A prostitute and her pimp were on a picnic, when they were eaten by a wolf while having sex, becoming a Ghost which ran cons."

"I like it!" The mayor screamed watching as they bound Sock."The excellent use of the rope to accentuate his hard-on! Every nook and cranny on his body! My ovaries are going to explode!"

"Mister Legwarmer. What's wrong with the mayor?" Skivvy asked quietly.

"Not a clue..." He replied." However, dear brother, this may be useful in learning the weakness of that obese cow angel."

"I see..."

"Okay." The mayor said panting and tightening her straps."Next."

"Yes, ma'am!" Skivvy answered in a hurry."Ghost #40. A.K.A Cowper. A promise land a sworn oath, and a vital mission. Burden that were borne by sperm that met an unreasonable demise, and became a Ghost which attacked a paper factory before going out in a blast."

"Sperm can never be anything more than sperm." The mayor concluded."They don't stand a chance against bitches. Next."

"Ghost # 41."Legwarmer said."A.K.A Hell Pound. Diet, diet, diet. An empty word which has produced much false hope, spurring the malice of many obese maidens, amalgamating into a Ghost that opened a bakery and succeeded in reducing one of the worthless angels to a hideous state, which was when it all exploded again."

"Madame Mayor, your opinion?" Skivvy asked her.

"Next." She said angrily.

"Brother, the mayor's in a bad mood."Legwarmer warned."Pull yourself together!"

"I know." he replied."Moving on... Ghost #42. A.K.A Secret Speedo Star. On the day of the first Lingerie Run, a boy had his underwear removed by a number of queen-ish girls and died when his exposed penis was struck by lightning, becoming a Ghost with an extreme lingerie fetish. By accident it was able to threaten those pissy angels, but once again, with the assistance of that nuisance Brief, that vulgar blonde turned it into another explosion."He ranted."G-Ghost #43. Ugly Snot. After tripping over a booger..."

"Tragic."The mayor chided"Once again you've produced a crop of utterly worthless Ghosts. When did Ghosts, the servants of demons, become so hackneyed? Things were different when I was young. Ghost still retained their memories of the original chaos. That made them tough, radical, solid, and hard as nails! Well, at least compared to the pathetic and lackluster Ghosts we have now!"She yelled."Let's end this!"

"Meaning...?" Skivvy asked wearily.

"You mean you intend to waste more of my precious time with your unproductive report?"

"A-Absolutely not!" Skivvy answered.

The demon brothers bowed and the mayor left the room. Lace shut of the TV and the brothers fell to their knees.

"This is more exhausting than dealing with those fucking angels!" Skivvy grunted angrily.

"Brother dearest, please watch your language." Legwarmer asked of him.

"Oh, forgive me. My mouth is all loose from speaking a word I never use. Just like after giving oral. Far to loose!" He clapped gently."Lace darling, bring the sofa and wine!"

She saluted him and got to work.

"Along with the caviar, blue cheese, and crackers."Legwarmer added to the list.

She made a noise that was most likely a 'yes'. She brought the items and the sofa hit the remote turning on a video of the demon brother's transformation.

"Oh, look. It's us." Skivvy informed Leg.

"Magnificent, most honored brother. You look brilliant."

"Oh? And you, Mister Legwarmer. Shining in your demonic glory like the black sun of Hell."

The screen changed to clips of Brief.

"Hmph, it's that brat again." Legwarmer growled.

"A crazy freak to go with those insane angels."

"Birds of a feather flock together."

"But I have to envy them." Skivvy stated.

"Yes, idiots have no worries."

Clips of the angel's blunders came on and Skivvy laughed hysterically.

"I laughed so hard that my jaw is all loose." He said.

"Oh? Is that the only thing that's loose?" Legwarmer asked seductively touching his brother sensually.

"Stop that!" Skivvy moaned."You're drunk. Your face is bright red."

"I was born that way. Besides brother, you're even more red..."

"How could I let this happen?"

"Your skin is flushed. You should get out of those clothes, dear brother." Legwarmer said slowly pulling down removing his own.

"Say are you sure you don't want to? You haven't always been this bold..."

Lace shut of the TV and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Ooh, let's try the caviar." Skivvy suggested.

"Satisfy your curiosity."Legwarmer said lying on his back."That is our ruru!"

Skivvy smeared the wet substance on Legwarmer's aching hole and on his shaft.

"Ah, you're putting it there?" He asked.

"There's still more. Here is a very ripe fig from the Garden of Diablos.

"Are you trying to make me climax, brother? Please, I need more." Legwarmer moaned loudly as he was furiously played with."Just for this occasion, look what I have." He said holding up a bottle."130% black goat milk that was presented as an offering at Satan Fest."

Skivvy rubbed the milk on his shaft and used some on his untouched areas."It's getting in every crease of my body! It feels so good on my hard pink nipples!" He moaned loudly.

Lace panicked and gestured for them to stop but they ignored.

"Silence!" They both said and threw the leftover food at her with also a sharp knife and fork.

"Caviar, milk, and figs." The mayor spoke standing at the door."I see your living the good life."

They tried to quickly compose themselves but still dripped milk and another white substance with their pant at their ankles.

"Th-This is our way of expressing our remorse for our failures..." Skivvy explained."We were running an elaborate simulation of future engagements..."

"I forgot to ask an important question." The mayor said walking further into the room."Can you tell me how the search for the blood kin of the Hellsmonkey is going?" She asked.

"The blood kin of the Hellsmonkey?"Skivvy asked confused at the moment.

"W-We are currently hard at work to produce results."

"Hard indeed." She said looking at their lower halves."You really shouldn't lie, boys." She told them tightening her straps in anger."Your faces are pale. Completely white even."

They looked at each other.

"I will punish you for your incompetence!" She yelled at the two.

"Wait, !" Legwarmer yelled.

"Anything but that!" Skivvy also yelled.

Again two urinals opened up beneath them and and sucked up the demons and Lace.

"The Ghosts and Demon brothers are useless, and I have no leads on Hellsmonkey. A situation that calls for despair."

The TV had turned back on after the Demon brothers were sucked up and now showed Brief being violated by Bra.

"Don't touch my asshole!" He screamed.

The mayor jolted up when she saw something interesting."It seems hope can be found amidst despair!" She took hold of her cincher and tightened it to the max.

* * *

_**You knew this amount of sexy was coming. I just noticed I skipped Inner Brief but there's just one important part that was also mentioned here. Special scenes like the one you just read are my apology for anything we did wrong. I beg of your forgiveness. If you haven't noticed sex and the daten city has now been added.  
**_


	21. Boxer and Brief

_**Love a many splendored thing. If only we loved more, things could be close to perfect. But perfect isn't what everyone needs. Just see what I mean.**_

* * *

"Repent!" Sock yelled killing yet another Ghost."We're running into a shitload of Ghosts today."He said grabbing Heavens."I guess that means we're raking in the Heavens." He stabbed another Ghost."Hm?" He heard a banging noise and turned to a bouncing car.

"Oh Jesus!" A man said running out with a girl.

Boxer sat contently in the car drawing hearts in his sex diary.

"Boxer!" Sock yelled at him through the window."Stop fucking around and help me with these Ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" He asked innocently."I'm just so busy I haven't even noticed." After putting on some clothes he continued."See, when we landed in this hell hole I made a secret plan."

"Plan?" Sock asked.

"Yep! A glorious plan to have sex with a thousand people before returning to Heaven!"

"You're head is more fucked than you are." Sock replied. He perked up as he heard a loud thunder and a huge bolt of lightning struck the church."Looks like another load of revelations...Where the hell did he go?" He turned and saw Boxer having sex behind a dumpster."Fuckin' manwhore..."

* * *

The couch fell down from the ceiling before Bra.

"Thanks for coming." Boxer said waving off a group of people.

"You're still at it?!" Sock asked in disbelief.

Bra shot a tiny confetti cannon at the two."Congratulations, angels. You've finally accumulated enough Heaven Coins. You have released from your earthly duties." She said showing them a graph on their progress."I presume that you will be allowed to return to Heaven."

"For real?!" They yelled in unison.

They quickly got packed and waited at the alter.

"It seems that your preparations are complete. Now kneel down before the alter."

They knelt down and clasped their hands together.

"Time to say goodbye to all the hot tail on the surface."Boxer said quietly."So much for my glorious plan."

"Your so got damn lazy!" Sock scolded." Half assed job of getting laid, Half assed job of slaying Ghost. Can't you ever finish what you start?!"

A portal open above Sock and sucked him in before he could say anything else. Boxer and Bra looked up at the ceiling now with a giant hole in it.

"What?" Boxer asked eyes wide.

A piece of paper gently landed on top of Brassiere's head."Hm..." She read the note carefully."Boxer, I have bad news. It appears that Heaven is outraged by your inappropriate behavior and the fact that you're such a fuckin' douche! Which means you've been commanded to repeat the trial of collecting Heavens!" She held up the paper that read 'Fail'.

* * *

He drove down the rode and slammed into a few cars.

"I'm so pissed!" He yelled. "Why is being a douche such a bad thing?" He turned to Brief whom was in the passenger seat."And what are you so damn happy about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said loudly in Boxer's face."I never imagined that we would team up as Boxer and Brief! I can't wait to tell my occult buddies."

Boxer let him out of the car."Well, Geek Boy. Take out those Ghosts for me." He said before driving off.

"Wait, Boxer!" He screamed from behind.

"Don't come back until you have enough Heaven Coins!"

"Uh?"

A group of bear-like Ghosts gathered behind him and he turned slowly. While he was running from Ghosts, Boxer spent his time having more sex despite his orders.

* * *

"Nine hundred ninety-nine...Shit! I'm short by one..." Boxer said sitting atop a pile of naked people.

"Th-That was so mean, Boxer..."Brief said breathless from running.

"Oh, what's up Geek Boy. You get those Heavens yet?"

"Of course not! How am I supposed to defeat a Ghost by myself?"

"What? Don't give me excuses! You're useless!"

"Huh? It's my fault?" Brief asked quietly. His cell phone began to ring in his pocket."Hello? This is Brief." He answered." What?! A party?!" He asked in a panicked state."H-Hold on! Didn't I explain? I don't want to go to that place with a bunch of strangers..."He stopped mid-sentence and stared at Boxer.

"Damn... still need one more... Who should I do it with?" He asked himself.

* * *

Fireworks went off at the Daten Towers as a huge party was being thrown. Boxer an Brief both attended with Boxer dressed up with wings.

"Wow! This party's kick ass!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect Geek Boy to have the contacts for a party like this. I'm a little impressed." Boxer told him. He turned away for a minute to scope out potential fuck buddies and when he turned back Brief was gone."Huh? Geek Boy?" His phone rang and he picked it up along with a drink."Sup'? It's Boxer." He answered and drank a little.

"Where are you right now?" Bra said from the other end.

He spit out the whole drank and began to answer."Um... I'm running around the city in search of Ghosts..."

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled making him wince."I know that you've been chasing tail! Anyway, listen carefully to me, Boxer. I forgot to tell you something important. There was a condition attached to your repeat trial."

"Condition?"

"Yes, the condition was... You aren't allowed to have sex!" She yelled.

"What the fuck? Don't screw with me afro-priestess! I only need one more to complete my plan! Screw that condition!" He screamed into the phone then threw it on the ground.

"I will use force if necessary." She said from behind him.

"You're here?!"

* * *

He spent the night trying to get away from Brassiere so he could have sex. Every time he thought he was clear she popped up and ruined the moment. He ended at a sink and looked at himself angrily in the mirror.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

He turned around and found himself looking at a fish tank. He walked closer and watched as the fish swam. He followed a fish past the decorations and was met face to face with a red-headed boy in a white tux. The boy smiled and Boxer looked at him weirdly. The boy said something but it wasn't audible from behind the fish tank. Two men dressed in black came up and grabbed the boy. He argued but was taken away, but still waved goodbye to Boxer. Boxer stared longingly at the retreating figures.

* * *

A light shone on four people on a stage.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this celebrity bash hosted by the Rock Foundation." A muscular man spoke into the mic."And I would like to take this opportunity to announce the engagement of the daughter of my friend, the mayor, to my beloved son, Briefers Rock." He said ushering to the others on stage."Biefers, where are you?"

Another spotlight shone on Briefers surrounded by four guys.

"What are you doing down there?" Mr. Rock asked."Come up here and introduce yourself!" He ordered

"Sorry, Dad! I'm not going to marry a girl I don't love!"

Everyone gasped at his outburst.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Mr. Rock questioned his son.

"I'm not... I'm not your puppet!"

"Are you trying to embarrass me?!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Briefers replied."Besides, the person I want to marry..." A spotlight shone upon a confused Boxer."is him!"

"Huh?" Boxer murmured.

"No! Our plan will be ruined!" A disguised Skivvy in a wedding dress growled.

"Dear brother, let us switch plans!" Legwarmer disguised as security whisper yelled.

Skivvy ran down the stairs and hugged Briefers tightly."Oh, dear! I'm going to loose my fiancé to that troglodyte! Sob sob..." He cried dramatically.

"C-Cut it out!" Breifers yelled. He kicked Skivvy and he rolled away. Legwarmer quickly jumped in front of his brother.

"Curse you..." Skivvy groweled quietly. His hair shortened and became sharper and his horn protruded from his hair."How dare a mere human throw me aside..."

"Dear brother! They can see your horns!" Legwarmer panicked.

"Enough of this farce!" Skivvy yelled pulling off his veil.

"Ah! Why are you here?!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." The demons said together. The pulled off their costumes and readied their weapons."It is most absurd for you to interfere with our brilliant plan!" Legwarmer stated.

"Today is the day we teach you to behave!" They said in unison.

"If you think you can teach me you got another thing comin'. Bring it on I can do bad all by my self!" Boxer ran forward to attack them.

"This cretin doesn't realize his predicament." Skivvy said.

"How utterly laughable." Legwarmer added.

Boxer shot at them repeatedly but the two maneuvered around them. Skivvy knelt and shot back as Legwarmer continued forward and caught Boxer by the neck.

"As if you've ever used your head." He said into Boxer's ear.

Boxer broke away and aimed his gun at Legwarmer's face. He tried to shoot but his gun went dull and no bullets came out.

"Wait, what? Why aren't you working? Fire a huge load on his face!"

Brassiere watched the battle from the balcony."Could it be..."

"Work goddammit!" Boxer said tapping on his gun.

Legwarmer used this as his chance and attacked. He backed Boxer into the wall and trapped him there with his scythes and Skivvy shot at him.

"Foolishness. An angel doesn't stand a chance in hell against demons! That has held true since Creation."

"Our favorite rule!" They said together.

"Purgatory has waited a long time for you!" Skivvy said grabbing Boxer by the hair.

"Let him go!" Briefers yelled holding up a PKE Meter.

"You're..."

"Get your hands off him!" He pressed the handle and a cloud of smoke filled the room.

"Brother! I can't see a thing."

Briefers pulled Boxer to the stairwell and they ran down several flights before Boxer pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Sorry, but you don't stand a chance against them without Sock!" He replied.

"How do you know about Sock?" Boxer asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? It's me! Brief!" He said messing his hair.

"Huh, what?" Boxer questioned."Geek Boy? No way..." He hit brief in the head."Don't confuse me!" He yelled.

"B-But the way things were going, you were going to lose..." Brief said." I couldn't let that happen..." He said sincerely."Come on. We need to get away before they catch up!"

"Fine."

* * *

They drove in silence outside the city limits. Brief looked back sadly at the city. Transparent had stopped halfway to their destination.

"Fuck!" Boxer yelled turning the key."Move!" He slammed his fist against the dashboard then dropped his head on the steering wheel."Goddammit! You too, Transparent?"

Brief stepped outside the car and looked around. He spotted a little shack on a hill. They entered and both sat on the tiny bed inside.

"We should be safe here." Brief said. He turned away and blushed from them being alone together.

Boxer suddenly gabbed Brief's hand.

"B-Boxer!" He yelped.

"Something's wrong with me..." Boxer muttered.

"D-Don't worry, Boxer!" Brief said squeezing his hand tighter."I-I'll p-protect you! B-Because I love you!" Boxer crawled closer toward him as he spoke."Ever since the day I saw you at school..."

Boxer silenced him by pushing him on his back."Geek Boy, let me see your face." He pushed back Brief's hair and revealed his cyan eyes.

"Boxer..." Brief whispered.

"I'll settle for you for one thousand."

They looked deeply into each others eyes and removed their clothes.

...

"Ow!" Boxer screamed.

"What?" Brief asked concerned.

"H-Hold on! Let's try a different position.

They tried a different position but it still hurt Boxer.

"Why?!" He cried."Ow..." They dried doggy style."Ow!" Then a whole lot of others."Ow! Ow! Ow!" He kicked Brief out of bed on instinct."Can't you see I'm in pain?!"

Just then Brassiere burst through the door.

"Bra?!" Boxer questioned her arrival."Why are you here."

She held a stethoscope toward him and examined his insides. As she traveled down her phone read 'ALART'.

"As I thought..." She said."You have a virgin backdoor... that part of your body is deemed the only holy part of you."

"My asshole?"

"Though, I would count it as a blessing that you and Brief didn't seal the deal."

A faint clapping came from the dark side of the shack.

"Brilliant!" A shrill voice said."I would expect no less from one of your apprentice angels." The mayor said stepping into the light."He assisted in awakening the key without even realizing it."

"You're Cincher!"Bra exclaimed.

"It's been far too long, Brassiere."She replied."We haven't met face-to-face since that little incident.

"Huh? Why is the mayor here?" Brief asked.

"Oh, there you are." Cincher said. She fluttered her hands and Brief floated toward her. His private glowed."Blood of Hellsmonkey awakened by an angels kiss... this is what we..." Brief's member stiffened into the shape of a key."have been waiting for!"

A red light formed from the building between the Daten Towers taking power away from the whole city.

"Wonderful!" Cincher eclaimed."I've finally found it!"

"M-My dick!"Brief screamed.

"Boxer! Grab Brief and run"Bra ordered.

"Y-Yeah!" He said beginning to do so.

"We won't let that happen!" The Demon brothers said as they appeared from under the bed as shadows.

"Oh, why if it isn't the little virgin who could."Skivvy taunted."You think you can save him when you can't even have sex?"

"Does he think at all?" Legwarmer said to his brother.

"Demon brothers! Take Hellsmonkey!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They replied taking Brief."And with that, we bid you adieu!"

"Boxer!" Brief cried.

"Geek boy!" Boxer yelled. He picked up his underwear but nothing happened."Why?" His halo appeared sporadically but lost it's light and fell from above his head.

"It's finished. Now begins our merciless assault!" Cincher crushed his halo with her heel."Powerless angels! You will suffer for your sins!" She cackled.

Boxer's boxers slowly disintegrated.

* * *

_**Another chapter closer to the bittersweet ending. Didn't edit much just to finish faster. Already writing the first chapter for the next story which should be out either June or July before the year anniversary of this story.  
**_


	22. Bitch Boyz

_**My little shout out to up and coming countries who read this. Australia and Ireland for coming out of nowhere and becoming one of the top Norway and New Zealand too. exams are over soon so I'll be back in a writing mood. UK had also come back in the mix #2.(tried for british humor, couldn't) This is the main reason I kept brief a guy.(I was too lazy to think of a different outcome + yaoi factor) watched catdog and wanted to call Brief geekers once. Had fun asking people what they call the asshole.  
**_

* * *

"The powerless shall depart!" Bra yelled throwing Boxer out into the rain."You are no longer an angel! You're just a bitch boy now!"

He walked in the cold with no real direction. He had a string of bad luck being hit by poop, balls, and lightning which ended in him being hit by an ambulance. He fell into a trash can and was hit in the face by a used condom. He looked around and found a group of cats and dogs having sex. He continued to look and found three people having sex. After throwing up he began to walk but then fell into a sewer.

* * *

"Boxer! Boxer! Boxer! It's time to get up!"

"Boxer jumped out of bed, opened the window, and stretched.

"Hey, Boxer." Sam the farm girl said."You sleeping in again?"

"Man, you're so mean, Sam!" He ran out quickly and put on his overalls."Mornin', Gramps!"

"Honestly, how much sleep does that kid need?" Gramps asked himself.

Boxer ran out and did his chores. He fed the animals, cleaned up manure, bailed hay, fixed the roof, and painted the barn. Afterward he fished with same, ate dinner and sat under the stars with a warm fire. At the end of the day he sat down and stared at the sky. Gramps walked out and stood next to him.

"I never realized life could be so enjoyable." He whispered."Thanks, Gramps."

"Don't mention it." He replied."People like you often end up out here. But is this what you truly want to be doing?" He asked him.

"Sure. I'm really happy right now. I have you, Gramps, and Sam too. What else would I need?"

"Is that right?" He asked."Then, I won't say anymore."

Boxer looked away a little sad.

* * *

The next day boxer had found a picture of a blonde boy on a motorcycle.

"Gramps, what's this?" He asked.

"Let's see." He looked at the item." Why if it isn't one of my old pictures. You look just like I did when I was young..." A bullet broke through the window and pierced Gramps in the chest.

Outside was a deadly biker gang armed with guns and other weapons.

"Gramps!" Boxer panicked."Gramps! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Dammit!" Sam said as she came holding a shotgun."That mountain gang's attacking us again!" She was shot in the back and fell.

"Boxer..." Gramps whispered."I'm going now. Grandma's waiting for me."

"Gramps..." Boxer cried.

"Boxer... Isn't there someone waiting for you?" Gramps asked him.

"What are you trying to say, Gramps?"

"Look, up there." He poined out the window to the Daten Towers where Cincher had taken Brief.

"Geek Boy!"

"You should do what you desire most."

"But nothing good ever comes of it!" Boxer argued.

"Aren't you a man?" Gramps yelled."What's wrong with a man doing what he wants? A man is meant to live as a free bird. When something goes wrong, you clean it up yourself. Do what you want. Live as you desire." He said in his dying breath." Adios, eros angel."

"Gramps!" Boxer screamed. As the gang burned own the house he opened up his hand and looked at the motorcycle farm clothes flew off and he put on something more comfortable. He burst through the walls on the motorcycle and drove through the gang.

"Adios, Gramps." He thought to himself.

A bell rung.

"Right, okay!" The director screamed after Boxer left."We reached the climax now pull out!"

Everyone took off their masks and put away their props. The crew extinguished the fire.

Gramps got up and removed the blood pack on his chest."That angel's trouble." The crew handed him a phone and cigar."Hey, it's me. Everything went as planned. He's headed your way."

"Understood." Bra replied and hung up the phone."Let's go Chick!"

* * *

"You're a stubborn boy." Cincher said of Brief."With the key this limp, it's never gonna fit the keyhole to Hellsgate." She lashed his member with a whip."Take that!"

Brief screamed bloody murder as she did this.

"Incroyable!" Skivvy exclaimed.

"This is how Lady Cincher does bondage!" Legwarmer gawked.

Cincher continued to wrap and rub the key bu could not erect it.

"Only few get the opportunity to experience my touch. So blow the roof off this place already!"

"Never!" Brief groaned."M-My penis will never succumb to your wiles! My penis is... My penis is..."

Boxer crashed through a window and drove up to the roof.

"Kudos, Geekers!"

"B-Boxer!"

"Well if it isn't the little bitch..." Cincher acknowledged him."I'm so happy to see you again. But you inability to relinquish your chocolate starfish has cost you your powers. What can a little bitch boy do against us?"

"Sure, I'm just a failed bitch boy. Not even that, as a matter of fact. But I can't go around regretting every goddamn thing." He said walking up the stairs. He removed his jacket.

"Hm?" Cincher questioned.

"A man should live like a wild animal free from captivity." He removed more clothes as he got closer to the top."I'm a guy. I don't give a fuck about virginity or demons. And if you want to stand in my way I'll crack your skull!"

"what?"

"Get that through your fucked up head! I'm the eros angel, Boxer! And I do whatever the hell I want!" He yelled before throwing off everything but his boxer-briefs.

Cincher cackled. She brought Brief down on a bed."Well, bitch boy? Entertain us with ball game. Catcher or pitcher?"

"Something wrong, virgin angel?" Skivvy mocked.

"Seems like this is a horn an angel can't blow." Legwarmer chimed in."Weren't you ranked 69th?" He whispered.

"You have a point." Skivvy agreed.

They both laughed evilly with Lace joining in.

"Have you learned yet? The concept of freedom was created to delude riffraff like you that you have free will. Freedom holds no meaning, value, or consequence when faced with reality!" Cincher explained as he removed his underwear.

He threw them onto Skivvies face and they burned his face.

"A worthless angel such as yourself will never be able to accomplish anything!"

"Boiling!" Skivvy screamed.

"Holy Hell!" Cincher said as she watched Boxer mount Brief.

"B-Boxer..."

"'Sup... We didn't get to finish what we started earlier."

"B-But your..."

"Don't sweat it. I'm ready to become your bitch boy. Your number one thousand. But in this case, I'd say your my first, Brief." He said sincerely."I'll give you the virginity of an angel." He slowly lowered himself and a blinding light signaled their joining."

"What?!" Cincher all fell back from the two."Impossible!"

"B-Boxer..."Brief groaned as he was getting closer.

Cincher held up her hellphone and saw that he was about to burst.

"Hell no! At this rate, the power inside him will rush out and become unsalvageable!" She screamed."Demon brothers! Stop that little butt slut!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two jumped up, removed their weapons, and attacked.

A familiar sword flew down and blocked the attacks. Thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt hit where the sword stuck in front of Boxer and Brief. It cleared up and Sock grabbed his sword and stood ready to fight.

"You're the other fucking angel!" Cincher yelled.

"Sock?" Boxer asked still having sex.

"Foshizzle my bro, congrats on number one thousand! Yeah, like that what I'm here for, whore face!" He push his swords under the bed."Nobody wants to see this shit..." He threw the bed into the sky with all his strength."Go fuck somewhere else!"

"Wait!"Cincher yelled.

Brief screamed all the way up."Boxer!" Just then his key hit the tumblers in boxers keyhole.

"Brief! That's it! That's the spot! The prostate! God! Yes, oh God!" When he finished his wings and halo reappeared.

"He can never take care of himself..." Sock mumbled to himself.

Cincher crushed her phone in anger."You interfered again...I will make you pay angels!" She yelled."Hm?"

A bright light appeared in the sky as Boxer fell back down. Sock pulled off his underwear and threw them up in the air.

"There ya go!"

A cloud of dust surrounded the angels when Boxer hit. Both stood back to back ready to fight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is where your party ends. For good!" He said.

"We'll keep you dancing 'til you're dead!" Sock added.

"Now get down on your knees...

"And repent!" They said in unison.

* * *

_**Well one more to go. Are you sad? So some slang others might not understand a bitch boy is multiple things, a guy who is a failure as a man and the bottom in gay sex. Eros means slutty in Japanese I tink. Chocolate starfish... use context clues. Have fun on the next and final chapter. Maybe I'll add the troll queen's legacy. Hehe.**_


	23. Bitch Boyz 2 Bitch

_**Yeah... they can't all be good titles. This is the end...for now. reviews I never know how i'm doing or did.  
**_

* * *

The angels and demons took to fighting. They flew around attacking each other relentlessly.

"You fuckin' demons got major balls to fight me after my little fuck got me all souped-up!"Boxer said shooting.

"What the...?" Sock questioned."Boxer, something's falling over there!"

"Huh?"

"Help, Boxer." Brief screamed falling from the sky toward him. Boxer quickly moved to the side."No way!"

Brassiere rolled in with Transparent."Everything went exactly as planned! He over came his Anal Virgin Syndrome and regained his powers as an angel."

Brief finally landed safely"Thought I was a goner...Er, what?" He had landed into the keyhole. The tower began to reconstruct itself."I-I fell straight in?"

Bra sped up the tower in Transparent."What the hell is this?! Things are not going as planned!" She yelled.

"Hey, Afro-priestess! I'm gonna kick your ass for kicking me out!"Boxer yelled.

"Whoa, Boxer! Look!" Sock said pointing to Brief.

A key formed around his body.

"What happened to my body?!" He screamed.

"You look so fuckin' stupid, Brief!" Boxer chuckled.

"That's the final stage of the Hellsmonkey's awakening!"Bra screamed.

Cincher slowly clapped while laughing."We meet again Brassiere."

"Curse you, Cincher!"She retorted."You intend to open Hellsgate here?!"

"Absolutely. As you can see, an erect key has been inserted into the keyhole. I appreciate your blunder."She said."Now! Blood kin of Hellsmonkey!"

The building latched onto Brief's 'key'.

"The time has come for the ancient seal to be released, so that it can fulfill its duty!"

The two towers near the keyhole arched and became handles to the gate. The ground opened up causing everything to fly and crumble around it.

"Here we have the ultimate Ghost that was sealed behind Hellsgate!" Cincher announced.

Tentacles circled around the tower and out popped the unltimate Ghost.

"Lady Cincher!"Legwarmer panicked.

"What is this?"Skivvy asked.

Cincher pulled tightly on her straps and boundings."You've mellowed out a bit from what you were like in your wild days, Brassiere!"Her body proportions grew bigger as she tightened them more and more."Very well! You and your angels can watch in awe!"She grabbed Skivvy and legwarmer and her straps fashioned them into gauntlets.

"Ew." Sock sneered.

"Hmph, you haven't changed one bit."Brassiere replied."Your version of bondage..." She removed her robes and revealed her black undergarments."Lacks self-control!" She pulled out a giant gun from her afro along with bullets and began shooting.

Cincher blocked using the Demo brothers."Self-control?!" She thrusted her arm toward Bra and broke the gun."Don't make me laugh!" She gripped Bra with ropes."Your bondage is weak!" She threw her."Your whips and chains can't even scratch me!"She jumped up and landed a blow to Bra's afro. She turned around and saw the angels attacking the Ghost.

"This Ghost looks like a huge boner!"Boxer yelled.

"Let's circumcise it!" Sock retorted. He cut one of the tentacles and white fluids shot out."This stuff stinks! I hate it!"He yelled.

The fluids landed onto the immoral hotel and a sweets shop.

"Damn! My favorite hotel!"

"I didn't even get to try anything from that place."

"You son of a bitch!" They both growled and attacked it.

"Those stupid angels!" Bra said watching them."Think before you attack!"

Cincher showed up behind her.

"Exactly..."She stabbed bra in the chest."One should never take their eyes off their opponent. The great Brassiere has fallen a long way."She turned her head toward the angels."Now then, I should take out the boys first..."

Bra grabbed her arm tightly."Never take your eyes off your opponent!" She pulled out a megaphone."Hey! Listen up dumb asses! She's trying to use that Ghost to infiltrate Heaven! So stop it! Do whatever it takes!"

"Hey, Boxer."Sock said."I think Bra's trying to tell us something."

"Probably some long-winded speech followed by calling us assholes or somethin'."

"You had me worried for a moment..."Cincher said after ripping out Bra's heart.

"Cincher, don't forget... This city has no God, but it has angels!"

Cincher crushed her heart.

"Oh my God!"She screamed then blew up. Her afro rolled next to Brief.

"Brassiere... You died nobly!"Brief cried.

"There was a slight delay, but let's get this thing underway." Cincher dropped the demons and let the Ghost engulf her.

Boxer and Sock flew down next to Brief.

"Hey, Bra. My gun isn't working."Boxer whined.

"What should we do?" Sock asked."She's not here!"He saw the the afro."Huh?! She's dead?!"

"That's right!"Brief yelled."Bra was killed!"

"Well she was a human."Boxer replied blandly.

"It would've happened eventually."

"Wait, what?!" Brief exclaimed."Aren't you sad?! I don't believe this! You two are heartless bastards! always acting selfishly and joking around! Have you ever been serious about anything?!"

"We're always serious."Boxer retorted.

"We're seriously joking around."Sock said.

"Huh?"Brief questioned.

"Can we hurry the hell up? I can't handle this smell."

"That old hag is too full of herself."Boxer said."Need to teach her a lesson or two."

"But our weapons don't work."

"You could try this instead..."Brief offered extending Bra's afro.

"Oh,thanks!" He threw it to the floor."Like hell! What are we supposed to do with a damn afro?!"

"Whoa! Look!" Sock yelled crabbing a card that fell out.

They looked at it and had big grins on their face.

They walk over to Chick and kicked her.

"Chick!" Boxer called.

"Chick, it's time you get serious." Sock told her.

She looked confused for a second but unzipped herself and became a giant beast.

"That's badass!"Boxer exclaimed.

They both jumped on her back and climbed up the Ghost.

"That saggy whore's been holding out on us. She has Heaven's Express Black Cards that all the celebs talk about." Boxer said.

"We can buy whatever we want with an unlimited amount of Heavens."Sock said ordering things on his phone.

"Show me the goods!"

Lace jumped down and unzipped herself into a double-headed dragon. She sliced up Chick but she put herself right back together and blasted Lace.

* * *

What's going to happen to this city?!" A pedestrian asked.

"Oh God, please save the city!

"Hey what's that in the sky?!"

"God?"

"The devil?"

They saw Boxer and Sock."No it's angels!" They all yelled in unison.

Cincher cackled now fused with the Ultimate Ghost."Just you wait, all you fallen creatures!

Chick ripped through the demon and burst through the top near Cincher.

"What the hell!"She yelled.

"I'm guessin' this kinda shit gets you off, but you need to calm your tits, bitch! This is our turf so you best get movin'!"

"We run this playground, we ain't gonna let your BDSM loving ass tie it up in chains!" He finished up with his phone."Order confirmed!"

"O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgement from the garb of these Holy Guardians;"

A giant logo of boxers, socks, and a bra appeared in the sky above them. They multiplied and formed a huge bazooka pointing right at Cincher.

"cleansed of worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth."

"What?!" Cincher screamed."Let's not be hasty boys! If you hit me with that..."

"We know what's gonna fuckin' happen, BDSM demon! The party's over for you!" Boxer told her.

"Sorry, but we're not gonna sit back and watch you jerk off!"Sock said angrily.

"Stop this! Are you demons?!"

"Idiot! we're angels! Yes, horns hold up our halos. But that just means we're horny lil angels!" He said confidently."Ready, Sock?"

"Ready, Boxer."

"Here goes!" They both said."Repent, you motherfucker!"

The weapon shot a giant blue blast into the sky.

"Whoops."

"Morons!" Cincher laughed."You were holding it the wrong way! Once a failure always a failure! Huh?"

The clouds began to glow bright. A loud thunder sounded before the whole sky lit up. A muscular pair of legs came down.

"Boxers?"

"Socks"

One of the feet trampled Cincher and the ultimate Ghost. The gate began to close on them.

"The pain... The pain feels..."

The legs stepped on the gate crushing both Cincher and the Ghost.

"So Good!" Cincher screamed.

Chick burst into a giant zipper and sealed up the gate. She then reverted back to her original form.

The legs then disappeared.

"Is that..."

"Un-huh..."Sock answered.

"Dad?"

"They did it, Bra!" Brief cried."Boxer and Sock saved the world!"

The afro began to glow."God! My! Oh!" Brassiere yelled as she was pieced back together. She put her hand on Brief."So it's over."

The tower collapsed and let go of Brief.

"My... My penis is back to normal!" He exclaimed happily.

"Good job, angels!" Bra congratulated.

"Insert religious joke. It's the afro-priestess!" Boxer yelled.

"Weren't you just dead?!"Sock asked.

The bell tolled.

"You have succeeded in protecting Heaven and the surface! Relatively according to plan!" Bra said.

"Fuck yeah! Self-applause!" Both angels said.

Hmph, so i'm not aloud to die. I still have a mission to carry out?" She looked at the black card on the ground."That's my Black Card!" She picked it up and a pile of food and clothes dropped on the angels.

"We figured we might as well try and max it out." Sock explained.

"You fools! Don't you know you serve the Lord?!"

They all got in transparent and drove off.

"There she goes again."Boxer sighed. "We probably won't be allowed back in Heaven for a while."

"That's just the way we roll." Sock replied.

"Can't argue with that."

"Wait!" Brief yelled running after the car.

The Demon brothers popped out from under rubble.

There lies a city on the faultline between Heaven and Hell, Daten city; where once again there are those who shine light on the unknown darkness eating away at the city. Their names are Boxer and Sock!

But what will happen when they have to do it twice?

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me till the end. I want to give back so I will write a second fic and it will take place in Oten but Sock is not a demon. If you would read it would be an honor. For my non-english fans translated motto:**

**French- Ô esprit malin né d'une âme perdue ********des limbes**. Re**çoit le**** judement d'un habit de la**** Sainte Vierge. nettoyant les impuret****és du monde****, venu du ciel pour aller sur Terre! Repens-toi!  
(multiple translations)  
**

**Spanish- O malvado esp****íritu nacido de un alma perdida en el limbo; recibe juicio de quien tomo a la Santa Virgen; limpia las impurezas del mundo; regresa del Cielo y la Tierra. ****¡Arrepi****éntete!**

**(multiple translations)**

**Like how i progressed to the "repent, you motherfucker."**


End file.
